New overlord
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: What if the witch-boy dies and the minions are extinct. Enter Ren a rejected 19 year old boy who was never accepted by his parents. Now he is the new overlord and everything changers. M for sex and major game changes. inspired by Overlord Ranma. Harem. reviews please
1. Chapter 1

I do not own overlord I do own the OC's.

Before the Witch-boy could escape a number of arrows impaled him. He fell over dead. As the Empire took over the town Kelda ran up to the boy's dead body too see if he really was dead. The boy was dead.

She began to cry she liked the boy. But now he was gone. As she cried the boy's body turned to ash. She stayed by his side for hours until her father came and took her back home. She was then placed on her bed.

"I told you to stay away from him." he yelled.

"But I liked h..." she tried to say but her dad interrupted her.

"I will not have it. When you turn 18 you will serve the governor." he said slamming his daughter's door.

Kelda cried into her pillow.

15 years later.

Kelda woke up as the sun came through her bedroom window. A few days ago she turned 20 and worked for a fat empire governor. He always tried to get her into bed but she refused at every turn.

She hated his guts and wanted someone to love. She had long forgotten about the Witch-boy but all the men she dated were beheaded or enslaved by order of her master. For that she was shunned and all her friends left her.

As she got dressed she sighed. At first she thought the empire was good now they just execute or enslave all who resist. At that moment a topless women with shackles around her writs. She also wore a loin cloth to hide her privets.

"Kelda the master wants you to serve breakfast hurry up." she said.

"Ok I'm on my way." Kelda said slipping on her skirt.

* * *

An Orb came out of the Overlord's throne and surveyed the devastation. Skeletons of humans and minions armour and weapons littered the floor of the castle. Even gnarl was just a skeleton. A loud moan then got the orb's attention and flew off.

It then entered a large chamber filled with winged naked women. All of them where cut and bruised.

"Who are you?" the Orb then asked.

One of the women approached the orb.

"I'm so sorry for this. I'm Landa the succubus we where forced out of our home by the Empire. We need somewhere to tend to our wounded." she said politely.

"Stay as long as you like. It seems that the empire has destroyed the Overlord's minions. Also I would welcome the company."

"Thank you." Landa said before tuning back to her sisters.

The Orb then left the succubi to rest. Originally he would throw them out but ever since the Empire destroyed the Castle something changed. The Evil presence was no longer there. Now it would seem that the next Overlord could be good.

The Orb approached a small pond.

"Show me a human with strength and will." it said.

The pond then showed a 19 year old boy sitting on a bed drawing. He looked ordinary but the Orb knew otherwise. The Orb then dived into the pond.

* * *

Ren sighed as he drew. He was tired his parents could care less about him. Even college sucked for him despite his good grades. He had very few friends.

His family was rich and his parents worked all the time so they had no time for him. All he wanted to do was run away but he had no idea where to go.

At that moment a strong wind swirled around his bedroom. He dropped his pad and moved up against the wall. A blue portal then appeared and a blue ball appeared. The wind stopped and the portal disappeared.

Ren stared at the Orb in awe.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Orb of the Overlord. I'm here to recruit you to become the next Overlord." it said.

"Overlord?"

"A ruler of pure evil. But since The Empire attack the evil presence has gone. So you can be good or evil."

"Why me?"

"Your soul and will is strong enough to save my world."

The whole situation was strange to Ren. He wanted out of this world sure but know he's got his way out. But since he got it he had no idea what to do.

"I need some time."

"Of course."

The Orb then fell onto the floor and rolled away. Ren fell on his bed. He wanted to go but now he got the chance he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to. As he sat there he remembered all the things he had been through. Not all of it was good. He had very few good memory's. As he thought he came to the only conclusion.

He got up off his bed and sighed.

"Orb." she said.

The Orb came out and hovered in front of him.

"Yes?" it said.

"There's nothing left for me here. I'll come but let me get a few things."

"Of course."

Ren then grabbed his began backpacks and packed them with books and other stuff he needed. Once he got everything he had 4 began backpacks with him and his room was almost empty. He then stood in front of the Orb and nodded.

A strong wind then swirled around the room as a blue portal opened. His bags flew into the portal before he walked in. As he stepped in a rush of power enveloped him. He could feel his muscles grow as he travelled through the portal.

He then stepped out of the portal he found his muscles grew a lot. He was a fit boy before but now he was ripped like an athlete. He also found marks on both of his arms.

"You have changed my lord." the Orb said coming up from behind him.

"What's happened to me?"

"The collective knowledge of the past overlord's is inside you. Your muscles have grown because of the portal magic. The markings on your arms are for channelling magic."

"Wow."

Ren then looked around and saw a ruined castle. Skeletons and armour scatted all over the place. He could only assume that the battle went badly. He then picked up all 4 of his bags and followed the Orb inside. As they walked Ren had to walk over some large piles of rubble.

They then entered a large room with a large bed in the middle. He gave a smug smile at it. He then placed his bags on the bed and took out a book on European castles.

"How can we get the place back up to scratch?"

"You have to summon minions. But first I would like you to meet you neighbours."

Interested he placed his book on the bed and followed the Orb. They walked down 2 flights of stares and found themselves in a large chamber. Ren's mouth dropped opened at the sight of dozens of bare winged women.

One of the women then approached.

"Hi I'm Landa." she said.

Ren snapped out of his trance.

"I'm Ren the new Overlord."

"HO sorry for..." she tried to say but the Overlord interrupted her.

"You can stay as long as you like. But in return I will require favours deal?"

"Deal." the succubus said before walking back to sisters with a smile.

"Well looks like you'll become a beloved Overlord." the Orb said.

"I'll help these people as much as I can. What are they?"

"They are the sex demons the succubi. Now you will need help to take control of this world. Follow me."

The new Overlord followed the Orb to a well lit large chamber with pools of water on ether side. At the far end there where 4 tablets with writing on them. There where also places for tablets to go bur he guessed that he had to find them.

"This is the spawning pit. Where you're minions will come from. But since I had to take you from your world the rules have changed. You can summon minions at will and they have been changed from the regular minions."

"Wow. How do I summon them?"

"Touch the tablets and say how many you want."

Ren then walked up to the first tablet placed his hand on it and said. "4". he then turned to see what his first minions looked like.

At that moment the water swirled and 4 people in leather armour that covered most of their body's came out of it. 2 of them where male who where bald and had their right side tattooed they also stood at 7'3. they also had a large muscular body's and 2 longsword's in both hands.

There where also 2 tanned females in leather armour that covered their large chest's and long slender legs. They had long red braided hair. Like the males they had muscles, stood at 6'7 and had 2 longsword's in both hands.

"These are your warriors of your army. The male warriors are better for sustained attacking while the females are suited for fast attack's."

"Well that's all well and good but we have to do something about the name. How about Spartans for the males and Amazon's for the females."

"We accept these tiles master." they all said in unison.

"I will make changes to the tablet in order for you to select the different genders." the Orb said.

"Good. Lets see about the next one."

He then did the same with the next tablet. This time 4 cloaked female minions came out the water. They wore blue short top with a hood witch was connected to a long blue dress. Their cloths also had a gold trim. They also had a tattoo on their hands and belly's and stood at 6'0.

"These minions are experts in using magic and can create something from nothing." the Orb said.

"Are they only female?"

"Yes."

"Well I already have a name for them. Mystics."

"We accept this tile master." the Mystics said in unison.

Again Ren did the same. This time 2 males and 2 females came out dressed in robin hood like gear. The difference being they had leather straps with pouches on their chests and face paint on. They were also bare footed.

"These are your archers. While they have a male/ female difference their skills are the same." the Orb said.

"Well good enough for me. You will be known as Hunters."

"We accept this tile master." the newly named Hunters said said in unison.

He then did the same with the last tablet. 4 male minions came out the water. These ones only had leather trousers on that where attached to straps that had tools on and stood 6'8.

"These minions are your work force. They are not made for combat but can build and repair anything." the Orb said.

"Good. Ok you guys will be Constructors."

"We accept this tile master." the Constructors said in unison.

"Ok here's what I want you guys to do. Constructors I want you guys to get work on rebuilding the castle. Mystics I want you to help out with the Constructors in the building. And if you have any spare time help out with healing the succubi. Hunters I want you to go hunting otherwise we'll all die. As for the Spartans and Amazons I want you to go on recon. No attacking just recon ok."

The minions nodded Ren then summoned more minions except for the Spartans and Amazons. Once he got enough minions for the work he went back up to his chambers. Thankfully the minions wasted no time in getting to work. He started to unpack his backpacks and sort things out.

As he finished stacking the books about steam machinery the Orb came in.

"Now you have the makings of an army you need a General."

"Ok how do I get this General?"

"Follow me."

Ren followed the Orb back to the pool.

"This pool has more than one use. It can allow you to travail to other regions of the world. It can also create Generals for you. However you must have at least 4 minion types in order to summon a new General."

"How do I summon them?"

"Put your hand in the water and say 'waters of power create me a General to manage my army'."

Ren then put his hand in the water and said the incantation. The water raised up and formed into a female figure. The tanned woman then walked out. She wore a breastplate to cover her large breasts with a short shirt underneath. The breastplate was attached to an armoured sleeve on her right. Her hot pants where attached to her right stocking that's longer then the other one. She also had her left side tattooed and had long red hair.

As she emerged the new Overlord just stared at her in awe as she approached him.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" she asked her blue eyes giving him a piercing stare.

"Yes I'm the new Overlord." Ren said standing his ground.

The woman eyed him carefully. She walked around him looking him up.

"Your oddly dressed for an Overlord."

"I come from another world. So I haven't had time to change."

"Fair enough. I'm Halsa. What would you like me to do?"

"Train me in combat."

* * *

2 months later.

Halsa charged at her master sword in her hand. Her master stood in front of her a sword in one hand and an axe in the other. He just waited for her to strike. She came closer... closer and closer. She then made a slash at him but he blocked it with his sword and tripped her up. She tried to get up but an axe was in her face.

Her master then smiled.

"You yield?" he asked.

"Well done my lord." She said smiling.

She was proud that her master did so well in the past he just held them. But now he could easily hold his own. He also had a natural talent for magic. But she found herself falling for him.

They both then walked back up to the castle. The Mystics and Constructors did an excellent job at rebuilding the castle. Now all they did was train ready for the Empire. They headed for the forge. Ren had the Constructors create a number of gadgets, weapons and armour for their new Overlord.

"Ahh there you are." the lead Constructor said. "We have you weapons and armour ready my lord."

"Can I try them on?"

"Yeah we where just about to call you for your fitting."

Ren then walked towards the Constructors and slowly fitted his armour on. The armour was based on Dragon scales for better protection and manoeuvrability. He also had a cloak on the back of his right side. He also had a fur coat around his hips and a small shield on his left arm.

He then picked up a Japanese Kitana that broke down into a whip. He picked up the idea from Ivy from soul calibur. He then picked up a single headed axe and gave it a swing. His other gadgets needed more work on.

"Halsa get the combat minions ready we're going to free Nordberg."

Ever since he heard of the town he was appealed that the Empire just used it's people for slave labour. He needed to do something.

Halsa nodded and left to get the minions ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelda walked into the dinning room carrying a roasted pig for the governor. As she walked in the governor had a slave sucking on his member. Kelda was disgusted at what she saw but she wanted to taste one.

"Ahh Kelda place the pig on the table and join me." he said.

"Yes governor." she replied.

She placed the pig on the table sat down and got some food for herself. As she ate the slave who was sucking him gave a loud moan and left him. The slave walked away as another one got on her knees in front of her master and sucked him.

"Kelda I have no idea why you do all this stuff when the slaves can do it instead." the governor said taking a bite of the pig's leg.

'It's to get away from you fatso.' she thought but said. "I don't like having nothing to do."

"That may be but indulging in the pleasures is far better. Work is for slaves."

Just as Kelda was about to talk the doors the the dining room flung open and a soldier came running in. She mentally thanked whoever watched over them. The governor became annoyed.

"What's this about?" he asked in an angered tone.

"Sorry about this but the far reach outpost in the south has stopped reporting." the soldier said.

"So those lazy bastards are always late with the reports."

"Yes but they have never been 3 days late reporting."

Both Kelda's and the governor's eyes widened. The outpost of the south where always lazy but they had never been more than 1 day late with reporting.

"What happened?"

"We don't know."

"Send a patrol immediately."

The soldier nodded and ran out the door. Kelda became interested on what was happening.

* * *

Ren and Halsa surveyed the fortress. The Empire's stood no match against the combat minions. The new overlord now had a fort under his command. They walked inside the main building as the minions scavenged armour and weapon's from the fallen troops.

Once Ren found out of the existence of the fortress he needed it out of the way. It was way too close to the castle. He needed to keep a low profile as much as possible before he can begin expending his rule.

The place was decorated in a version of Roman decorations. It had a kind of classical feel to it but for some odd reason it all felt wrong. Just wrong the architecture, smell everything just screamed wrong to Ren.

"We really need to change the look of this place." he said.

"Well once we get the town they could help out." his General suggested.

"Yeah. Lets see who they have in the dungeon."

The General nodded and they both went down a fight of stairs into a dark poorly lit corridor. On each side where several cells. The two then walked down the corridor to see slaves inside the cells.

"Who are you?" one of the slaves asked.

"I'm the new Overlord. I have taken control of this fort." Ren said.

"What will you do to us." another one asked.

Ren then went back to the corridor entrance. Halsa wandered what he was going to do. The overlord drew his kitana and ran down the corridor slashing his sword as he ran. Halsa ducked as he came past. He then stopped at the other end. The locks on the cell doors then exploded open.

He then turned around and looked at the emerging slaves.

"Your free."

The slaves where excited but then they bowed their heads.

"We... are thankful but...most of us have no where to go." One of them said.

"How many are there of of you?" Halsa asked.

There was chatter with the slaves as they counted.

"56." one of them yelled.

Ren then smiled.

"Ok 3 women and 3 men stay here while the rest of you can go back to my castle. You will be given temporary living accommodations until a village is built."

Their eyes widened and their joy was unrestrained.

"Thank you." they all began to yell.

Ren then took out a blue orb and ordered the Constructors to start construction of a village. He then took the former slaves out side and told a number of combat minions to escort the slaves back to the castle.

Before they set off 6 people where chosen to stay behind to keep the fortress clean and well fed. As the former slave convoy set off the 6 chosen where taken to a few well made room and got settled down.

While the minions set up shifts and sleeping accommodations Ren and Halsa looked for rooms for themselves. Eventually they found a large room covered in silk sheets and a large bed in the centre.

"Ok a little big but I can deal with this." Ren then said.

"Same here." Halsa said before gabbing Ren and thrusting her mouth onto his.

He pulled away and looked at her with wise eyes. The General then realised what she did and looked away.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so attracted to you." she confessed.

"So?"

"So I'm you General. Kings and military leaders aren't supposed to have relations."

"Yeah but I'm the Overlord. I can have as many women as I want. Even my Generals." he said as he closed the door. Tuning her back around and kissed her.

She did not resist as he took her breastplate and shirt off. He then lifted her up and threw her on the bed. She then stared to take her clothes off as did Ren. Their armour and clothes littered the floor. Ren then climbed on the bed and spread Halsa's legs exposing her lovely honey pot.

She started to blush like mad. The Overlord smirked and started to lick her. She moaned loudly as his tongue slid inside her. As he licked her he slid a finger inside her causing her to moan even more. He then slid his tongue up her body while still fingering her. Reaching her breast he then started sucking on her nipple.

"Ahhh master it feels so good."

he then moved up to her ear and licked around it before gently biting on her ear. She screamed as she came.

"How did that feel?"

"So good master. Now let me do you."

Ren laid on his back. Halsa then moved onto her side and saw her master's cock for the first time. She reached and took hold of it and stroked it. It became bigger before her eyes. She then moved over to it and licked the shaft. Her mouth then took his warm hard dick inside her. He grunted as she sucked him. She moved up and down his shaft occasionally taking it out of her mouth kissing it.

She then began to move faster. As she sucked his large cock she fingered herself. At that moment Ren grunted and a load of sperm entered Halsa's mouth. She drank all of it before looking looking at him lustfully.

"Put it in yourself."

She smiled took the dick out of her mouth and positioned herself over his hard throbbing dick. She smiled and slid his dick inside her. She screamed with pleasure as it was inserted. Her hips then started to move on their own.

"Ahhh master it feels so good." she said while riding his dick.

They both moaned as the pleasure built up. Then then general let out a loud scream as she reached her climax. Ren grunted as he released a load into her. The warmth of his seed made her cum again. She then fell on her master.

"That felt so good my lord." she panted.

"Yeah." he said.

He then moved fast so that he was on top and started thrusting into her. She was surprised about his stamina. But she could not help but enjoy being dominated.

"But we still have some time so I'm carving my dick into you so you'll want no other." he said before forcefully kissing her with his tongue.

* * *

The Empire patrol approached with Kelda leading. The governor ordered her to go with the troops because of how incompetent they can be. This was not the case he just wanted someone he could trust on the job. He did not know how untrustworthy she actuarially was.

As they moved through the snow covered trees to the fort Kelda knew they where being followed. But from what she had no idea.

"KELDA!" one of the troops yelled.

She face palmed herself. 'These troops are going to be the death of me.' she thought as she went to see what the problem was.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We had 20 men when we set off now there's 15!" the soldier said panicking.

Kelda then mentally counted the soldiers. Her eyes widened. When they set off they had at least 20 people including her.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

She then signalled the troops to move. But just as they got a few feet further an arrow landed in front of her. Kelda stopped instantly as did the troops. At that moment several green clad figures came up aiming arrows at them.

"Drop your weapon's." one of the clad figures yelled.

Kelda knew that she and her troops where no match for these people. She took her bow off and laid it on the floor along with her arrows. The troops did the same. The strange people then approached them and tied their hands behind there backs. They where then lead to the fortress.

As they entered Kelda looked around the troops of whoever lead them looked the same but where capable fighters. They where then lead into the square and forced on their knees. A partially armoured man then approached and scanned across them.

"Who is your leader?" he asked.

The troops then indicated to Kelda. The hunter looked worried as the man helped her up and took her away as the troops where taken to the dungeon. Kelda was lead to a large silk covered room. She walked in and a young man and a woman then appeared.

The young man had short dark hair that was tied at the back. He also had tattoos on his arms. He also wore strange clothing. A green hooded jacket and multi coloured trousers.

The woman however had long braided red hair, a short silk top, very short trousers. On her legs she wore a thigh high stocking and a knee high one. She also wore iron boots.

The hunter felt a little uneasy in their presence.

"Who's she?" the man asked.

Kelda saw her chance she would do anything to get away from the governor.

"I'm Kelda and I wish to serve you." she said dropping to her knees and bowing her head. She figured that working for this .

"On your feet."

Kelda did as she was told and got to her feet and awaited her fate.

"Look I'm new to these lands so I require an advisor. If you prove your loyalty I welcome you as an advisor. If not I'll give you to the scuccubi. Understand?"

'I was told the scuccubi died out.' she thought.

"I accept these terms." she said after thinking about the offer.

"Good you will give General Halsa about the area and empire strength. Once this is done you will be taken down to the dungeon until the facts can be verified."

"I understand."

"Good now if you two will excuse me I have a prior engagement." he said before leaving the room.

The General walked up to her and looked at the guard.

"Leave us." she said to him. The guard nodded and left.

* * *

Ren walked out onto the snow covered field and waited. It was cold but thankfully he had his thermals on so it did not bother him. After a few minutes a succubus covered in fur clothing landed in front of him.

"I am Jalun." she introduced.

"I'm Overlord Ren. Come inside it's cold out here." he said leading the succubus inside.

Once inside he got her a cup of tea so she could warm up.

"Thank you." she said after taking a sip of it.

"It's no trouble. Now to why your here."

"Of course. We have learnt that our queen and the goddess statue are in the hands of the empire."

"Where?"

"In a prison not too far from Nordburg. Save them both and the succubi race will be forever in your debt."

"I don't think that will be necessary. How goes the village?"

"Very well the cave is extremely suitable for us. But I fail to understand why you have us living in a cave."

"It is so that you can police your people effectively. And because the empire believes your race is extinct except for your queen."

The succubus saw the logic in it. Her people where sex demons so sometimes they would be hard to control and if the empire found out that her were still alive they would be wiped out in no time.

"I see."

"Looks like a snow storm is coming. You best stay here until it clears. I'll have a room set up for you." Ren said after looking out a window.

The succubus thanked him and sat down. The previous Overlord nearly destroyed her race but thankfully a orphaned girl stumbled apon the Goddess statue and became the new Queen of the succubi. But then as soon as her race started up again the empire took the statue an their queen.

The destruction of their previous village nearly destroyed them. But most of them made it out before they could be wiped out however they had a large number of wounded. That cave they found was a goddess send. Now they have a benevolent Overlord on their side. Handsome, kind and fit. All three of the human quality's her Queen liked.

Before she left she and a number of other succubi discussed what to do. They wanted to be under Ren's rule forever. The only way to do that was to have their Queen and Ren marry. That would be the only way for them to ensure they would be under his rule.

She had heard that one of her sisters actually went to the prison without being seen and talked to their Queen. Apparently the Queen did not like the idea of being married to an evil overlord but was persuaded to on the grounds that she can judge him herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren slowly awoke as the light seeped through the windows. He sat up his well made torso showed. A soft moan then got his attention. He looked to his side to see a completely naked Halsa curled up next to him. Their night was restless on the General she was tired after having her body pounded by her master's dick.

She did not deny how good it felt. He smiled got up and put on his leather clothing. The recon that he sent out and the info that Kelda gave the General proved to be the same. Kelda proved her loyalty to him and was now his advisor. Although he could not help but noticed that she looked at him with lust in her eyes.

As he slid his chain mail on Halsa woke up and looked at him.

"Morning sleepy head." he said as he did the buckles up.

"Morning master." she replied with a yawn.

She then slid out of bed and stretched out her limbs.

"Are we going to Nordburg?"

"Yeah the Intel we got says that the people are being forced to work in a nearby mine. And that's the men. The women are used as sex slaves. Well some of the people are only the empire citizens and rich are exempt."

"Then why was Kelda exempt?"

"It maybe because that she was the most experienced hunter in the village."

Halsa nodded and began to get her own clothing and armour on. Once she was dressed she helped her master get his dragon scale armour on. As the last buckle was fastened they left the room to get something to eat.

As they entered Ren bummed into Kelda.

"Oh sorry." Kelda apologised.

"Its ok these things happen." he said with a smile. "Care to join us?"

She smiled and nodded. All three of them then went to a privet room made especially for the Overlord and future VIPs. As they sat down a well done pig was set down by the servants. While Ren didn't mind but he raised his brow.

"You didn't have to do this." he said to the servant.

"However we owe you for setting us free. And you need energy today this will help you." one of the female servant's said.

"Well since you put it like that. Thank you."

With that all three of them then dove into the food. All of them ate fast even Ren they needed their strength. As they ate Kelda kept her eyes on the Overlord. Ever since she was let out she felt attracted to him.

In no time they finished. All three of then where filled with pork and vegetables. Kelda then realised she can have her revenge against the Governor and prove herself worthy of being the Overlord's wife. She turned to Ren.

"My lord..." she tried to say but Ren interrupted her.

"Don't call me that please. Ren or Overlord will do." he said.

"Ok Ren I would like to accompany you to Nordburg."

"Why?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"I want revenge for what the Governor did to me."

"What did he do?" he asked with interest.

"Ruined me. Ever since I started working for him he killed by boyfriends and made my friends hate me. I want revenge."

"So long as you don't kill him. Ok?"

Kelda nodded and smiled. He was truly nicer than any man she meet. He maybe younger than her but that didn't bother her. She liked him a lot. Whenever she got close to him she gets a warm feeling within her. It made her to feel like she belonged with him.

Later.

Kelda moved along the ridge overlooking the village. Bow in hand and fur clothing on. She was sent with 5 hunters as a scout party to make sure nothing could complicate things. Her eyes darted around the village locating all the Empire troopers.

She mesmerized all the troop locations then just as she was about to leave a fat ugly person walked out of a building at the far end of the village. She instantly recognized who the person was. The Governor.

"You." she quietly whispered as she pulled out an arrow.

Taking aim she breathed slowly. But just then an Empire General walked out with a leash in is hands. At the other end of the leash was a woman who's sight made Kelda's heart sink.

The woman was dragged out into the snow with nothing but a fur top and skirt. She had short brown hair with a gold band's on both sides. Her hands where tied behind her back to prevent her from escaping.

The woman was Kelda' half sister on her mother's side her name was Princess Jena. Their mother was a Princess of a neighbouring country of Voland. Before she could get married to a Prince she was kidnapped by a rouge faction in her nation.

When she managed to escape she found her way to Nordburg and met Kelda's father. But she could not go anywhere because she was badly wounded. Kelda's father took care of the Princess for a few weeks. Within that time they developed a relationship. Once the Princess was fully healed she wanted to repay him.

After a night spent together alone the Princess went back to her nation to get married to the Prince but still wrote to him. But the letters stopped after 9 months. After another 9 months a basket was found outside his door with a baby girl inside with a letter. He was the father of a Princess who could not be Queen so he took care of her for years.

When Kelda was 12 she went out hunting alone and bummed into Jena. After one look at each other they realised they where sisters. Their faces and personality's where similar and because their mother found them and told them the story. After that they started witting letters to each other. But for the last 2 years the letters stopped.

Kelda always thought that Jena married and was taken far way but now her mind was filled with revenge. She lowered her bow and went back to Ren after signalling for the other hunters to move back.

After a few minutes they made it to a small encampment where the combat minions, Ren and Halsa were waiting. She approached Ren.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"No we have a problem." she replied with gritted teeth. "My sister Princess Jena is a slave to the Black snake of the Empire."

"Black snake?"

"A ruthless General of the Empire . He used extremity dirty tactics to take out the Spree militia. There where also rumours that he killed the king of the neighbouring country of Voland. My sister being here proves that."

As she spoke tears escaped her eyes. She was on the verge of crying. Ever since her father died Jena's letters where always there to comfort her. Her eyes closed as her tears fell. At that moment a hand fell onto her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked to see Ren in front of her.

He gave her a warm smile and embraced her. She felt her heart stop. As he held her face was blushing like made but she felt safer. He then broke the hug.

"It will be fine we'll save her just stick with me." he said.

Kelda nodded as he tuned to his minions.

"Ok listen up make it to the tree line in front of the village. One we're ready I'll send a fireball up. Spartans and Amazons will come charging while the Mystics and Hunters provide us with cover. Understood?"

The minions nodded in confirmation and started to silently move to the tree line. Once they where out of sight Ren, Halsa and Kelda followed the path to Nordburg. As they walked Ren slid his 4 pronged helmet on.

They approached the gate with hands on their weapons. As they got a few feet from the gate Empire archers popped up and aimed arrows at them.

"Hold it!." one of them yelled.

The hunter then realised she wasn't wearing the gear she had on when she left. She decided to try her luck.

"Hold your fire it's me Kelda." she said.

"Laidy Kelda what happened to the patrol?"

"Killed from rouges. If it wasn't for these two mercenary's I won't have made it."

"Ok open the gates."

The troops lowered their bows and the gates opened. All three of them entered. Once inside the gates Ren raised his hand and launched a fireball into the sky. As he did the troops aimed their bows at him and the Governor and the General came up to them.

Before they could reach them the Empire archers fell onto the ground dead. Both the General and Governor stopped. At that moment a bunch of Amazons and Spartans jumped over the wall with arrows and fireballs following them.

Once they landed they started to attack the Empire troops. Due to the poor training the empire troops had made them no match for Ren's Spartans and Amazons. The Governor tried to make a run for it but Halsa ran after him.

Because of his weight he did not run fast. She managed to tackle him to the ground and held him down.

"Let me go you dirty sow." he yelled earning himself a black eye.

As she held the fat Governor down the General and Ren just looked at each other. Kelda on the other hand was worried about her sister and ran off to look for her.

"Who are you?" the General asked as he drew his sword.

"I'm Overlord Ren." he replied as he drew his kitana and axe.

"I thought the overlord line died out."

"I'm from another world mate."

With that the General charged at him. The blade came down on Ren but he dodged. But the General moved fast and attacked him once again.

* * *

Kelda ran into the Governor's house. She ran down the corridors taking out Empire troops on the way. Eventually she found the guest room and entered. Jena's leash was tied to the bed post. As the door opened she looked up to see Kelda walk towards her.

"Kelda!" she screamed with joy.

"Jena." Kelda said moving up to her sister and embracing her. "I thought you got married and moved far away."

"No the Empire moved into Voland and made a deal with my father. I marry General Black snake. In return they will not invade. Despite everything they kept their promise."

Kelda nodded and united her sister. Once untied both of them stood up then unexpectedly Jena trusted her mouth onto her sister's. Kelda pulled away in shock.

"Sorry but he made me do things. I was a slave to his needs." she cried.

Her sister held her lovingly. She knew of the cruelty that slaves where put through. But never experienced it herself.

"Come on there's someone I would like you to meet." Kelda said braking the hug and leading Jena outside.

* * *

The General made another swing at Ren. This time he used his axe and removed the sword out of the General's hand. He then pointed his kitana at the Black snake who was now defenceless. The General's eyes then darted about seeing if he could use one of his tactics to escape. Unfortunately for him the Empire troops where ether dead or captured.

There was no way out. He took off his helmet and threw it at Ren's feet.

"I surrender." he said.

With that the minions and some of the villages who came out to see the fight between Ren and the General cheered.

After a few minutes of cheering the minions then gathered up their prisoners. They then sat them in the centre of town and moved them onto a cart so that they could be interrogated at the castle. They even had the Empire troops from the mines.

The main plan was to hit both places at the same time so they could not reinforce the other.

2 days later.

Ren and the new mayor of Nordburg walked around the village. Halsa was sorting out the citizens and Kelda was talking with her sister. The mayor was wanting to talk to Ren about what his plan where for the village.

"So what do you plan to do now lord Ren?" he asked.

"Well the Succubi queen is being held in a nearby prison I plan to get her out."

"You misunderstand. I mean what do you plan for the village?"

"Ahh well if it is ok with you I would like to have the village under my protection. That way the Empire won't bother you."

"What do you ask in return."

"A quarter of raw materials you get out of the mine."

"That's far. Deal."

And with that they shook hands and when inside the mayor's office.

Kelda sat in front of the fire with her sister by her side. Jena needed to recover from a number of brutal nights with the General before she set off home. She had offered for Kelda to come as well. She refused. She needed to stay with Ren her status as advisor meant she could no leave his side.

After the battle Kelda introduced Ren to Jena. She was quite taken with how polite he was not to mention how handsome he was. Both of them decided to become his wife's. But Jena had to make sure that her mother agrees.

But she wasn't sure how her mother would react. The General captured and the marriage nullified. The alliance that was placed between the Empire and Voland was gone. But the best bit about it was that no one knew... yet.

"Sister do you think that mother will let me marry Ren?" Jena asked.

"Not sure but I think she will let you. I mean Ren's nice, kind, considerate and brave. Not to mention handsome. And you where married off because mother had no choice."

"True. I'll be going home tomorrow with luck I'll come back."

Before Kelda could say anything Ren walked in and both sisters looked up at him.

"Jena I heard that your leaving tomorrow. When you get back home could you give this to give this letter to your mother. It has my statement about your treatment while you were in the Empire." he said handing Jena a letter.

Her eyes widened. She knew that most of her government would not believe that she would be treated like a slave. Now she can prove that she wasn't laying.

"I...I don't know what to say." she said taking the letter from him. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble. Kelda get some rest you need it." he said before leaving.

Jena looked at her sister with interest.

"I'm heading to his castle tomorrow to start sorting out a nearby village." Kelda said.

Her sister smiled. As they sat there they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Vesta sat in chain on the floor of her cell. The Succubus Queen was captured a few months ago with her magic drained from her by the collar she wore. At least she got a visit from her subjects.

Ever since they suggested that she should get married to the new Overlord. The idea made her sick but they persuaded her on the grounds that she could judge him for herself. But she thought it was a bad idea.

At that moment a slice of bread found it's way to her. She picked it up and ate it. It was bitter and foul tasting. She almost spit it out but couldn't she was so hungry. She ate it ignoring the taste.

Once it was gone she silently prayed hoping to be released soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren sighed as he walked down the corridor of the old Governor's building. The day was tiring for him. He opened the door to his room walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. He then turned onto his back and removed his clothing to his underwear.

He then pulled the sheet's over him and started to fall asleep.

Around midnight Halsa walked into Ren's room. As she entered her eyes fell on his sleeping body. She smiled locked the door, removed her clothing and crawled onto the bed. She moved under the sheets removed his underwear and started to lick his member. As she licked it Ren moaned and the member became hard.

His dick became wet and hard as she took it into her mouth. She moved her tongue around it. It twitched as she slid a finger into herself. She then slid his member out and started kissing it as she masturbated.

Her fingers then moved too fast for her. She stopped kissing her master's dick and started to moan loudly. Her fingers then slid too far into her and she came loudly. She collapsed onto the bed with her honey pot leaking on the bed. Gasping for breath she did not realise that her master moved.

The cover moved away from her she then found Ren looking at her. Her cheeks went a deep red.

"Halsa what are you doing?" Ren asked with an evil smile.

"Pleasuring myself to your dick. Master." she said.

"Well lets finish what you started."

The general smiled as he moved in and kissed her. Both their tongues moved around each other. He then moved her so that he would be on top. As they kissed his hand moved down to her large breast and started to play with it. But as he moved his fingers to her nipple he found something attached to it.

He broke off the kiss sat up and looked at her body. Her nipples, belly and cilt had been pierced.

"What have you done to yourself?" he asked.

"Well... I … I looked inside that black book you brought with you it said you liked women with piercings. It also said you like women in chains and tight leather."

Ren's eyes widened. His loyal general looked at his diary. Well his fantasy's anyway.

"Why?" he said trying to contain his anger.

"Because I wanted to be only yours."

Ren smiled and shook his head.

"You are already mine. But since you did this out of freewill you can keep them on."

Halsa smiled as he moved to her pierced breast and started to suck and lick it. She moaned as he slid two of his fingers into her. Because she masturbated earlier it was easy to slide his fingers in. Her sensitivity had also increased so just his warmth made her wet.

He moved down her body kissing her on the way down. He then made it to her wet pussy. His warm breath made her moan even louder. His tongue then moved around her pussy taking in her love juice.

"Ahhh master it feels so good. Ahh."

As he licked round her honey pot his tongue found it's way into her pussy. She yelped at the pleasure and wetness of his tongue. He then stopped and moved up and rubbed his member on the lips of her pussy.

He slid his member into her causing her to moan loudly. Moving in and out of her slowly he moved down to kiss her. The kiss grew more passionate as he moved faster and started squeezing one of Halsa's large breasts. He then broke the kiss and moved down to her other breast and started sucking on it.

Her moaning became even louder and louder. Ren then grunted and stopped thrusting as both of them came at the same time. Halsa screamed in pleasure as her masters cum flowed into her. It was so warm that she came again.

Ren collapsed onto her and drew the sheets over them both.

"Master that was incredible." she said panting.

He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. They laid there in each others arms as they fell asleep. But before he did Ren made a mental note to ask the Orb to see if he can get his Generals pregnant.

* * *

Jena climbed up onto a horse that the Nordburg villages gave her. It was packed with essentials for her ride back home. She also had a dress in the bags to put on when she got back home.

Kelda climbed onto her own horse to start her trip to the Overlord's castle. Her bags where packed with all her belongings. She was moving into the castle. She moved over to her sister who was waiting for something from Ren.

"Jena you ok?" Kelda asked.

"I'm fine I just want to get going." she replied.

"Well please give mum my love."

"I will."

They both kissed and Kelda left with a group of combat minions. On the way to her new life. Her sister felt a sadness as she left. For the past two years he had spend her life being a slave to a sadistic general. But as for her sister she lost all her friends and boyfriends.

They may have different circumstances but it was the same effect for both of them. Sadness, dejected and being treated like vermin. But Ren treated them like people. They felt like they belonged in the world once again.

She snapped out of her trace and saw Ren standing next to her. She blushed as she looked at him.

"Princess you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she replied brushing her hair out of the way.

"Ok well from what I have heard it's a 3 day journey to where your going. I can't let you go with out protection."

At that moment 2 Amazons, 2 hunters and a mystic came up to them. All of then where on horse back.

"These lady's will do whatever you say will and will be your guards to Skylight castle."

Jena looked at her newly given guards. He obviously did not want anything to happen to her.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. They don't need much sleep or food or water. They also have a sizeable amount of money for you to use."

Her respect for him grew by the second as well as her affections.

"Thank you Overlord Ren."

With that she left with her guards. Ren smiled as she left he then remember a ex-girlfriend he left back home.

Her name was Yuki Enda. She was part Japanese and part middle eastern. Her mother once travelled around the world and fell in love with a guy from the middle east. They had a deep relation ship. But before he could go with her back to Japan he was killed in a taliban bombing.

Thing then when worse for her when she made it back to Japan. Her job fell and so she was force to leave the country and go to England. At which point things went better for her. She gave birth to Yuki and got a well paying job.

When Yuki and Ren where 16 they met at school. Like Ren her mother never cared about her. She got married to a rich man and left Yuki in the dark. But she like Ren was sent to school and did stuff.

They met after a talent show at school. At the show she did belly dancing and caused people to fall for her. She always like exotic dancing but never expected it to get her in trouble.

After the show a group of boys got her alone and tried to have their way with her. But they didn't Ren was near by an saw what the boys where trying to do. He beat them up and helped out Yuki. They quickly became friends as they did everything together. He even took her to his martial arts class and gym.

Eventually they became more than friends. But it did not last after one year of them been together her family moved. So they where forced to brake up. Both of them regretted it but still message each other.

But now Ren wondered how she was doing. He snapped out of the funk he was in and turned to his troops.

"Ok lets move out." he yelled.

* * *

Yuki laid on her bed. It was over two months since she had heard from Ren. Now it was a police case. 'The vanishing boy' the police called it. One of her only friends was in the police of where Ren lived. She just waited for word on him.

As she laid there remembering in time she spent with Ren her hand moved down her soft exposed belly. It found it's way into her panties. She moaned as her hand started stroking her pussy. Realising what she did she stopped.

Ever since she left Ren she became sexually frustrated. Her body ached for him. Sure she had a new boyfriend to forget about Ren. But she just couldn't. Her body and mind didn't let her.

At that moment her mobile rang she answered it quickly.

"Mushi mushi." she said.

"Yuki it's Matt. I'm sorry but we've given up the search. It's possible he ran away." the man said over the cell.

"Ran away." she sniffed.

"Yeah most of his stuff was gone before we even got there. We've taken the patients into custody."

"Arigato for trying Matt-san."

"Sorry for the bad news. I know he meant a lot to you." he said before hanging up.

Yuki's cell fell onto the bed as her as her tears started to fall. She berried her face into her hands and started to cry. She loved him with all her heart. Now he was gone forever.

Just then a strong wind swirled around her room. In panic she moved up the the corner of her bed and curled up. Suddenly a blue portal opened up and a winged woman who wore medieval clothing walked in.

"Wow what a rush." the woman exclaimed.

The portal then vanished and Yuki stared at the woman. The woman then cam face to face with the dancer.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm Landa the Succubus." the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Yuki."

The eyes of the succubus then lit up with joy.

"Yuki Endo? Ren's ex-girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and lit up. But her mind was filled with questions.

"How do you know Ren-kun?"

"Err long story short. Ren was chosen to be the next Overlord and now he's going off to rescue my races' queen from a prison."

"Ren-kun is doing that for you? But why are you here?"

"Well he always carries the book around with him and his General managed to get a look at it. It details his fantasy's and desires. One of them was to be with you again."

Her heart skipped a beat. He accurately wanted to be with her. Just then a knock on the door made the both of them jump. Yuki's mother called in telling her to open the door. Yuki then moved the succubus into her closet to hide her. She then opened the door to face her mother.

"Hai Okaa-san." she said.

"Yuki you are to pack your things you will be leaving within the week." her mother sated.

"Why?"

"We have a request from a high class business man from America. He request's that you marry his 22 year old son. This is not negotiable. Pack NOW!"

her mother then shut the door and locked it from the outside. Yuki slowly backed onto her bed and fell on it. Ever since her mother got remarried she had been completely ignoring her. It was like she never existed.

Landa then emerged from the closet and sat next to Yuki. The dancer was upset her mother was marring her off to some yank she did not care about.

"Yuki the reason I came is because that when Ren is away we have trouble keeping people in order. And because Ren misses you."

"But what if he's married to a princess. I don't think I can handle that."

"That's where your wrong. He's the overlord he can have as many women as he wants."

Yuki turned to face the succubus with wide eyes.

"He can have a harem?"

Landa smiled and nodded. "Me and the other Succubi are trying to get our queen and him to get married."

"I suppose I can cope with that. There's nothing for me here except for a miserable life. I'll come but could you help me get some things?"

The succubus nodded. They both gathered up a number of things from her bedroom. Her dancers clothing, books, jewellery and other important items to her. She also took her photo album to share with her fellow wife's.

Once they had got everything they stood in the middle of the room. They had 6 bags at their feet full of Yuki's belongings. Landa then held out a small green orb and said some kind of incantation. The wind swirled around the bed room and a blue portal appeared in front of them. They pushed the bags in first then stepped in themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

The screams of the guards filled the Prison as Ren and his minions moved down the building. The prison guards where better trained than the normal empire foot soldier. Vesta sat in the lower depths of the prison with other magical creatures awaiting execution.

She may have been there for months but that was because she was used by the guards as a sex toy. On paper she was already dead. But in real life she was just a living toy for the empire guards. The warden was there with his most elite guard had the misfortune to be rapeing the queen when the Overlord decided to attack.

They stood there in front of the queens cadges as the noise of the fighting got louder and louder. The warden drew his sword as the door burst open and an Empire trooper flew across the curricular room. The Warden and his guards did not flinch as Ren approached.

The Warden scoffed. The Overlord was just a kid.

"So you're the attacker who interrupted our enjoyment of our slave queen." he said.

"I'm Overlord Ren. Now release the Succubi queen or die." Ren said pointing his sword at him.

"A challenge I like challenges." the warden said drawing his other sword and charged at him.

Ren moved out of the way as the warden brought his sword down. He tried to slash at the Overlord once again. Ren brought his axe up and stopped the blow. He then tried to take the Warden with his kitana but he just jumped back.

The elite guards just cheered but Vesta watched with interest. Ren defended himself well. He fought with skill. She found herself liking him.

The warden made another advance and slashed his two swords at Ren. As the blades came down Ren blocked with his axe and kicked his attacker in the stomach sending him back. The Warden came charging again this time Ren used his sword and made a slash at the Wardens weapons.

As steel met iron the blades of the Empire guard's swords Ren's kitana cut through them. The Warden backed away. Looking at his broken blades they were the best weapons of the Empire now they were gone. In his rage he just charged at Ren blindly. The Overlord just slashed across the Warden's chest and thrusted his kitana into him. He then drew his sword out of the Warden as he fell down dead.

The elite guards were about to charge when arrows struck each of them. They fell down dead as Ren removed his helm. He approached Vesta's cadge.

"Are you Vesta the Succubi Queen?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Your people told me to get you."

He slashed at the lock with his sword. The cadge door opened and he entered. As he removed the cuffs off the Succubi queen she started to feel attracted to him. He was handsome and from what he was doing obviously kind. But there was an aura about him that just calmed her. She had never felt like it before. She began to think that her people where right about her marrying him.

Once she was freed she tried to stand but immediately fell. Ren caught her before she landed on the floor. Her cheeks went a deep red. He helped her up. After all the pain and suffering she had endured over the months had drained her. She felt weak but she did not what to admit it.

Ren led her up to the warden's office and laid her down on the bed.

"You ok?" he asked.

"No I feel so weak." She answered.

"I'll get you some food you stay here get some rest."

She tried to object but her body did not let her. He left to get some food for her. As she waited she started to fall asleep. The rest from being ravaged felt good. She could finally relax.

As Ren made his way to his horse he took an orb out and contacted the castle. Kelda answered.

"Yes Ren?" she said.

"We have captured the prison we need to sort things out here before we can come back."

"How long will that take?"

"About three days."

Kelda nodded but before the she was cut off she remembered something she had to tell him. "Ren wait. Before you go you may what to know that a succubus has brought an exotic dancer to the castle. We are getting her comfortable. She says that when you get back she'll be your personal dancer."

"She wasn't bought off a slave market was she?"

"No she was found. Also some of her jewellery is interesting maybe we could get the constructors to make more and sell it. "

"That's a good idea get them to work on it and I'll see you in 2 days."

The orb then closed the communication as Ren put it pack in his pocket and approached his horse.

Jena and her guard approached the capitol of Voland. It had been 2 years since she had seen the city of Starlight. She felt her joy swell up as they approached the gates. A city guard wearing a blue uniform with a silver chest plate with a emblem of a star on it. The guard also wore a silver helmet with a faceplate and feathers on the top. He also held a long pike.

"Halt who gos..." he trailed off as he recognized Jena. "Princess what are you doing here? The Queen was looking for you for 2 years."

Jena was wide eyed. She always thought her mother and father agreed about being married off to the black snake. But the guard's reaction on seeing her said otherwise.

"My mother's been looking for me for 2 years?"

"Yeah she's been worried sick. Who are your friends."

"Well they're my protectors. The man who freed me lended them to me for the journey."

"Well then all of you can go in."

* * *

Elka looked out of the balcony of Starlight castle. Ever since her daughter disappeared 2 years ago her own heart was lost. She had the army looking for her for 2 years. They found nothing. But she never gave up hope.

The door of her room then burst open and a guard entered. She did not face him just stared out at the city.

"Your highness your daughter she's back." he said.

She turned to him tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What?" she said calmly.

"Princess Jena is back."

The queen ran out of her room and down the corridor. Her dress giving her a bit of trouble but she just held it up. She did not stop running until she entered the throne room. It was large room coved in golden patterns with a blue background. It also had a domed glass roof to see the stars with.

As she entered the throne room there was only one person in the room. She wore a blue silk dress with a golden trim and patten on it. She also had two gold bands on the sides of her hair. Elka approached the woman slowly.

She came close to the girl. She brushed the girl's hair away from her face. The girl let her tears fall as did Elka.

"Mother." the girl said.

"Jena." Elka said throwing her arms around her her daughter.

Both of then let their tears fall. They dreamed of seeing each or for years. They then left the hug and wiped each others tears off.

"I thought you ran away."

"No mother I would never do something like that."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK?!" a male voice bombed.

They both turned to see a man wearing similar clothing to the guards except that the cloths he wore had a gold trim. He also wore a black cape and a belt cross his chest. The man came up to them.

"Hon..." Elka tried to say but was slapped hard that sent her skidding across the floor.

She looked up at him in surprise. He then grabbed Jena by the collar and lifted her up. Elka tried to get him off her but was striked by the king once again.

"Mom." Jena yelled earning a slap across the face.

"I thought you where with Black Snake." he said.

"You married off our daughter with out me knowing?" Elka asked.

"Yes. The Empire was growing and we where the next target. I sold our daughter to them to forge an alliance with them." he then turned his attention to his daughter. "What happened?"

"Someone freed me and killed the general." Jena said.

"Someone killed the general?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

She nodded. The king dropped her. As she fell onto the ground he took out his sword. "Well there is only one way to sort that out."

He raised his sword. Her eyes filled with tears. She never thought her own father would be capable of killing her. Her mother tried to stop the king but was thrown to the side. She tried to crawl away but he stopped her by grabbing her hair. He raised his sword.

'This is it.' She thought. 'goodbye Kelda.'

Just then as he was about to bring the sword down on her an arrow hit his shoulder. He yelled out in pain and let go of Jena. She looked in front of her to see the minions that Ren lent her came in to save her.

The king spotted them and charged at them. At that moment a blue ring surrounded him and froze him in place. The two Amazons walked up to him and grabbed his arms. The ring disappeared and he started to struggle. But the Amazons where stronger and held him down.

The castle guards then entered as Elka and Jena got up and approached the king.

"Take him away." Elka said.

The Amazons let the king go as the guards cuffed him and took him away. The Mystic then approached the Queen and Princess.

"We can't have you with those marks." she said.

She raised her hand and the tattoo on her hand glowed. As it did their wounds started to heal. The Queen's eyes where wide in surprise.

"Who are there people?" she asked her daughter.

"Well the man who saved me lent me there five guards to protect me."

"Well looks like we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Halsa woke up slowly as the light seeped in through the window. But she imminently got up and ran into the bathroom and had her head bent over the toilet and threw up. She had been doing it for the past 2 days. She had no idea what was happening to herself.

Once she was sure that her throwing up was over she went back to her room. She stayed at Nordburg to make sure that the minions knew what to do while Ren took out the prison. He was gone for 3 days and was coming to pick her up sometime today.

Once she was dressed she went to see the Mystic in the village who was there helping out people. She entered the house which was covered in silk patterned drapes. The Mystic sat in the corner reading a book. She looked up to see the General standing in the room.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"For the past 2 days I've been waking up and throwing up." Halsa answered.

The Mystic nodded and indicated to a bed. The General laid on it and relaxed herself as the Mystic came up and knelt down beside her. She then spoke in an ancient language and moved her hands up and down Halsa's body.

After a few minutes of speaking the Mystic stopped and stood up.

"My General have you participated in any kind of intercourse with a man recently?" she asked.

"Yes I've been sharing a bed with the master." Halsa answered. "Why?"

"Because you are with a child."

Hearing this the General's eyes widened at the news. She quickly stood up and grabbed the magical minion.

"You mean to tell me that I'm pregnant with Ren's child?" she practically screamed.

"Yes."

Halsa froze and moved one hand over her stomach. She had wanted something like this to happen. But she had no idea what would Ren say. Would he tell her to get rid of it. She did not know.

* * *

Elven forces where being pushed back by Empire war machines. Despite their magical ability's they could not withstand the onslaught of the Empire forces. The island of Everlight had been under siege for several days.

The Elfs under the rule of Queen Fay they used the island as a sanctuary from all who would destroy them. But now that dream was quickly vanishing.

Fay watched as her subjects defended. The warriors held back the Empire as the non combatants quickly boarded ships bound for Final sanctuary. The Elfs last place of refuge. Fay did not want this to happen. But she had no choice.

"My Queen the Civilians are on board the ships. Shall we go?" one of her commander's said.

"Can we get the combatants on?" she asked.

The commander shook his head in sadness. It was the last thing they wanted to do. They had to do it. So did the combatants who knew that they where only there to protect the civilians. It was their choice.

"Ok lets go." Fay said in a sad voice.

They boarded the last ship and headed south. They needed to pick up their brethren from the Ice sanctuary. The remaining Elfs where quickly captured and brought before the General.

"How many of these vermin did we get?" he asked.

"Around 23 sir." one of the soldiers said.

"Good fit them with anti-magic collars and get them working on turning this place into a resort."

* * *

Kelda picked up a skirt with coins on it. She examined it with interest.

"You like?"Yuki said.

"Yeah your Belly dancer clothing and jewellery is interesting."

Ever since Yuki came she and Kelda had been spending a lot of time together. The hunter just helped the Asian dancer settle in. They quickly became friends and Yuki promised to teach Kelda to belly dance. They shared a lot even their feelings for Ren.

Kelda removed her clothing and put on some of Yuki's dancers clothing. As she put them on she winced a bit because of the cold coins on the top and hip scarf. She had a bit of trouble putting the scarf on so Yuki helped her out.

Once she had put ton the clothing on she started to put the jewellery on. Both of them planed to dance for Ren when he got back. They knew that he and his General had been sharing a bed since the fort raid. Both of them wanted Ren but they knew that they could not have him all to them selves.

Kelda and Yuki accepted that fact that he will have other wives to share his bed. But they have the luxury of being his first wife's. Kelda the put on the gold coin veil and turned to Yuki.

The hunter wore a red bra with gold coins on beads. She also had a red hip scarf on with the same gold coins on beads. The jewellery she wore included anklets, bangles and an arm band. Most of the jewellery she had on was gold. She also had a golden coin veil to give Ren a surprise.

Yuki looked up and down on the hunter. She looked good but something was missing. It then clicked in her head. She then pulled up a wooden case and opened it. Taking out a small plastic box and opened it. Inside where a number of different sized golden bindis. She took one out that looked like a drop of water with a red gem in the middle.

She then licked the flat side of it and placed it on Kelda's forehead.

"What's this?" Kelda asked as she looked in the mirror.

"It's called a bindi. Indian women ware it to show that they are married. But belly dances ware it for decoration." Yuki replied.

"Well anyway time to get you dressed before Ren comes back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok just so you guys know since this story is about a person creating a country there will be cultural similarity's. I'll mostly be using Japanese, Chinese and British. There maybe some Indian and Arabian culture but that's mostly for jewellery. And bare in mind this is my first time writing a threesome. **

**Also is adding vampires too much? (don't say it's my story so it's my choice I want to know what you think.) **

Ren climbed off his horse and helped Vesta off as well. Even after the sleep and food she had she still felt weak. The Anti-magic collar she wore took a lot of her strength. But she did not want to admit it. Her pride was too stubborn for her to admit anything.

As they walked into the castle Vesta noticed a small villages with strange look to them. The buildings looked like something from the east. The building where two stores high with a steep roof with curves at the ends. There was also a smaller roof underneath but this one had longer tiles. It added personality to the area.

The female villagers wore coloured silk robes with fur round the edges (fur edged kimonos). The males on the other hand wore long brown trench coats with fur on the edge.

As they entered a Spartan holding two minion tablets approached them.

"My lord we found these at the mine and Nordburg." he said handing them to Ren.

"Thanks anything else?" Ren asked.

"No my lord."

"Ok dismissed."

The Spartan bowed and walked away. Vesta raised her brow in confusion. All the minions she saw looked the same and where completely loyal to Ren. They also did not eat much or sleep much. They where perfect soldiers.

He then helped her down to the Succubi cave. The cave had buildings all along the walls and ceiling. There where even sighs of the cave being created larger to accommodate future Succubi. As they walked onto a wooden platform a number of Succubi in a silk dresses flew over and knelt before there Queen. Landa then landed walked up to the Queen and knelt before her.

"Welcome back my Queen." Landa said.

"Landa I hope you've been good to Lord Ren." Vesta said with a smile.

"He gave us a home, food, water and work so yes we have been good."

"Landa take care of Vesta. She was fitted with an anti-magic collar for the past few months and used as a sex toy. Her energy is depleted." Ren said calmly.

Landa nodded as she got up and took Vesta's arm. She then lead Vesta to the other Succubi. They all took their Queen under their wing and took off to a large building on the ceiling. They landed carefully so not to hurt her.

As they landed Vesta looked at her new home. The place looked liked her hold home with the red drapes with the image of bat wings hanging from the ceiling. There was also pottery standing on pedestals and paintings on the wall. Ren's Constructors really did their best with the palace.

She was then lead up the stairs and into her new bedroom. The room had a double bed in the centre with large flower patterned silk sheets. She was lead over to the bed and laid on it. Her subject where then about to leave the bedroom before she called Landa back over.

"Yes Vesta?" she asked as she got on her knees.

"First off what the hell are you and the others wearing?"

Landa looked down at the red and white silk dress she wore and smiled.

"It was from one of Ren's books. Because when we got here we had little to nothing to ware so the Mystics created a number of these 'Chinese dresses' for us. They also created robes for us in case we need to go out in the cold. The robes are called Kimono's."

"Ren's minions did all this for us?"

"He ordered them to listen to me to a certain extent and the mayor from Overland." she then noticed the queen raised her bow at the name. "It's the village outside."

Vesta nodded. Her mind then turned to the new lord of the lands.

"What do you think of Ren?"

Landa's cheeks went a little red.

"Well he's handsome, strong, smart not to mention he has the best ass ever. Also unlike the other men in this world he understands and respects us."

"Respects us?"

"Yes and we respect him. But he's letting us live here in exchange for favours."

"What kind of favours?"

"Just stuff like recon and buying stuff. Nothing dangerous."

The queen nodded before remembering something important.

"How many women does he have?"

"Well he has Halsa his general, Kelda his advisor and Yuki his girlfriend."

Her eyes widened at the last phrase.

"Wait girlfriend?! Who brought her here?"

Landa looked away in embarrassment.

"I did." she said.

"Why?"

"Well when I first met him I sensed an emptiness in his heart. He then left his diary behind so me and Halsa looked in it. It said that he had a girlfriend who moved so they had to brake up. He loved her with all his heart so to repay him I brought her here."

"You where always so thoughtful Landa."

Vesta grabbed Land by the collar and kissed her. As they kissed their tongues wrapped around each other as the saliva came down their chins. It had been a long time since Vesta had felt the touch of another Succubus. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Landa broke it. They both smiled at each other.

Landa then stood up and removed her clothing and climbed into bed with the Queen. Vesta then removed her own clothing and brought the sheets over them both before falling asleep.

* * *

After Landa left with Vesta...

Ren watched as the Succubi left. The feeling of accomplishment filled him once again. He smirked and then left to go to the spawning pit. He wanted to see what kind of minions the tablets would give him. Walking into the spawning pit the Orb entered as well.

"Well I see you have new minion tablets." the Orb said.

"Yeah. But I've only got three so no new General for me." he said in a joking tone. "Which reminds me. Can the Generals get pregnant?"

The Orb fell silent for a couple of minutes as it thought.

"Yes they can. The General's are created with all the functions of human women."

"Ok then means I probably need to be careful. I don't want to get Halsa pregnant during a battle."

He walked up to the tablet wall and placed the tablets on. He then put his hand on the first tablet and said '4'.

The water swirled and two males and two females came out of it. They were dressed in a blue uniform similar to the old British red coats. They stood straight and wore a hat that was similar to the old American confederates hat. They also stood at 6,9.

"These are your enforcers. They will manage your lands and laws." the Orb said.

"So they are minion police. They'll do nicely. I'll name them Peacekeepers."

"We accept our new title master." the newly named Peacekeepers said.

Ren did the same with the next tablet. This time four women with long cyan hair and slits on the neck. They wore a shell bra and see through skirt that was split at the front. They also held a trident each and stood at 6,5.

"These fine women are mermaids. They can charm the men of other ships and bring them down. They may not be strong but they are cunning." the Orb explained.

The women where enchanting even for Ren. He snapped out of the trance.

"Mermaids? Well they can keep the name." he said with nodding from the Mermaids.

He then did the same with the final tablet. Four large breasted women dressed in a fishnet bodysuit and a short top connected to tight short trousers. They also wore kung fu shoes and a metallic patterned faceplate. They also had two short ninja swords and stood at 6,4.

"Ah these women are your scouts and assassins. They may not be good in combat but they are as silent as the wind and as deadly as a dragon." the Orb said once again.

"Well they certainly look deadly. I'll call you Shinobi."

"We accept this title my lord." the Shinobi said in unison.

"Right here's what I want you guys to do. Peacekeepers I want you to move into a prison not to far from here and keep it under control. I also want you in Nordburg keeping the peace. Mermaids I what you paroling the rivers. Take down any and all Empire military vessels that don't have slaves aboard. I also what you to report any activity. Shinobi I want you to patrol the main roads and take out any and all bandits and Empire troops. I also what a few of you to perform recon on the neighbouring country on Utha. And this goes for all of you don't forget to take the money from the Empire and bandits."

The minions nodded as Ren summoned more minions. Once there was enough minions they left and got to work. Ren then made his way to his room. He was tired and needed a rest.

As he entered he noticed is room was different. The ceiling had silk drapes and the floor was covered in soft cushions of different sizes and patterns. The designs on them where similar to Japanese patters and Chinese patterns. There where also candles at the corners at the sides of his room and paintings bought from traders on the walls.

He smirked removed his armour and put it neatly on a mannequin in a small room. As he closed the door he noticed a short red haired woman on the bed in a red belly dancer outfit with coins on it. The woman also wore two coin hand flowers, coin cloth anklets, a coin armband and a red coin veil. Despite the cover Ren knew who it was.

"Nice look Kelda." he said smiling. "Trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe." she smiled. "But I'm here to introduce an old friend of yours."

His brow raised a bit. "Old friend?"

At that moment the doors to his room opened. A young Asian woman in a red and white kimono walked in. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and when she walked there was a small chime of bells coming from her ankle.

Ren was stood in shock as the woman approached. She then stood in front of him smiling. He never thought he'd see this girl again. His hand stretched out and cupped her cheek. She reached up and touched his hand lovingly. Tears then filled both of their eyes.

"Yuki?" he asked.

"Ren-kun." she replied jumping on him in a hug and started crying.

Ren wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Yuki I never thought I'd see you again." he whispered to her.

"Same here. You went missing 2 months ago and I'd thought I die. But when Landa told me I could be with you I knew this was the life I wanted. Even if you have other wife's."

He then pulled away and looked at her. He then got down on one knee and looked up at her with a smile.

"Well then lets make it official. Yuki Enda will you become my first wife?"

The question nearly made her brake down in tears. Being reunited with him was a wish come true but being purposed to was a dream come true.

"Hai... hai I will." she cried.

Ren then got up quickly and kissed her passionately. While this was happening Kelda watched from Ren's bed. She let her own tears fall as she saw her lord and her new best friend kiss with so much passion. But jealousy started to build up in her.

"Err Yuki-chan aren't we supposed to give our Ou (king) a dance?"

Ren broke the kiss and turned to Kelda with a confused face.

"You've been learning Japanese haven't you?" he asked with a smirk.

The red head nodded as she got off the bed and approached her lord.

"Well you are making a country so making a new culture should be top priority. I've already told the village and Succubi to call you Ou. It won't be long before the other villages will use the same terms."

"True."

At that moment Yuki pushed Ren onto the bed and slid her kimono off to reveal her partially bare body. She wore a gold belly chain and bell covered cloth anklets. She then moved up to him got down on her knees and took his dick out. Both Kelda and Yuki gasped at the size of it.

It was bigger than Yuki remembered and Kelda just stared at it knowing she will be having it.

"Ren-kun you've gotten bigger." Yuki said licking her lips.

She then started stroking it gently making it harder. She then started kissing the shaft as she moved upward to the tip. Once at the head she moved her tongue around it a few times before taking it into her mouth. Kelda blushed as she watched.

Ren noticed the hunter just standing watching. He smiled and indicated to join Yuki. Kelda smiled removed her veil and knelt next to the belly dancer. The dancer then noticed her and slid Ren's dick out of her mouth and indicated for her to come over. Kelda nervously inched towards his twitching dick.

"What's wrong Kelda?" Ren asked.

"I... I'm a virgin." she admitted with shame in her voice. "I only got as far kissing before the governor beheaded my boyfriend's."

"Ahh poor Kelda-chan. But it's easy just lick it to start off then slide it in your mouth. Then just move your head up and down while wrapping your tongue around it. Just be careful of your teeth." Yuki instructed.

Kelda gulped and started to lick the shaft. As she licked it there was a distinct taste of a sweet salty stuff on it. It was absolutely delicious she wanted more and took the dick inside her mouth. Doing as Yuki told her she moved up and down the length of Ren's dick. As she continued she felt her bra fall off exposing her large well developed breasts. She blushed a bit but continued sucking on the dick.

At that moment Yuki pressed herself against Kelda's back. She then untied the hip scarf the hunter wore. Her hand then found it's way to Kelda's wet pussy and slid a finger inside. The hunter gave out a soft lustful yelp. She really was a virgin. As she continued to suck Ren's member Yuki licked and kissed Kelda's neck and moved her free hand to play with her breast.

Kelda's mind was filled with sexual pleasure. She never thought she would experience it but now she loved it. After a few more moments Ren closed his eyes as his dick started to twitch. At that moment he grabbed both sides of Kelda's head and grunted loudly. The hunter almost chocked on his cock as she then felt something coming out of his dick fast.

The stuff filled her mouth and she felt like she was going to die but Ren let go of her head. She flung up chocking with something warm and white spraying on her.

"Ahhh no fair Kelda-chan." Yuki squealed. "Getting Ren-kun's sperm without me meanie."

The Asian turned Kelda's head to face her and kissed her. The hunter did not expect it but was relaxed. Their tongues wrapped around each other. After a few moments of kissing Yuki then started to lick the sperm of the fellow wife's face. She drank all the sperm.

Kelda breathed heavily. She nearly choked on Ren's sperm but she got a good taste of it. It was delicious and she wanted more. She then scooped up the sperm up off her body and swallowed it.

"Ok you two get on the bed." Ren said smiling.

Kelda and Yuki smiled as well and climbed on the bed. But as soon as they where on Yuki forced herself on top of Kelda.

"Yuki-chan what are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"We are about to get impregnated by Ren-kun. This way he can do us one after the other." Yuki replied before thrusting her mouth on to the hunter's.

After Ren took his clothing off he positioned himself behind his two concubines. Both of their pussy connected and where extremely wet. He smiled and stroked his member on Kelda's pussy first. She gave out a soft moan of pleasure and Yuki broke the kiss to see what Ren was doing.

"Ren-kun why are you doing her first and not me?" she asked in disappointment.

"I'm feeling sorry for her that she hasn't lost her virginity. So I'm taking it." he replied.

Yuki turned back to the hunter with a lustful smile and kissed her once again. Kelda's pussy started to quiver with expectation as Ren started to slide his member in. As he entered her pussy she screamed into Yuki's mouth. He inched inside her slowly to try and ease the pain for her. After a few seconds he was fully inside her.

'He's inside me. God it feels so good.' she thought as Yuki broke the kiss and moved down to her breast and started sucking on it.

Kelda moaned in pleasure as her breast was being sucked on and Ren thrusting his member inside her. He started to move faster and faster. Her body was filling up with pleasure as she moaned became louder and louder. At that moment Ren leaned over and wrapped his tongue around hers.

She rapidly approached climax as Ren's dick started to twitch inside her. Her mind was a buzz with excitement. She was about to get pregnant with her lord's seed. Just the thought of it made her wet. He then broke the kiss and trusted faster and faster. He the grunted as she screamed as they both reached their limit.

Ren's sperm entered her fast. The shear warmth of it made her cum again. Once he was satisfied that she got enough of his sperm he took it out. Her pussy twitched as some of the sperm leaked out. As it did she started to panic.

"Iie iie don't leak out I want to be pregnant. Don't leak out." she said trying to stop the sperm coming out of her.

Yuki moved down Kelda's sweaty body and pressed her mouth on the cum filled pussy and started to drink the sperm that came out. The hunter moaned as her fellow wife was licking her seed filled honey pot. As the dancer licked up and drank the cum coming from the hunter Ren positioned himself behind Yuki. At that moment without warning her thrusting his member inside her.

She yelped as he moved his member in her. During the time when she and Ren where separated she often dreamed about him entering her once again. She felt like she could cum right there and then. His thrusting into her became more and more faster. At that moment he grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

She moaned loudly as his thrusts became deeper and deeper. Her breathing quickened as Kelda moved herself to Yuki's large breast and started sucking it and played around with the other one. The dancer's voice became louder and louder as the pleasure inside her built up.

At that moment both of then gave a yelp of pleasure as they reached their limit. Yuki felt his sperm flow inside her. With the amount of Ren's seed entering her there was no doubt that she was going to get pregnant. He then let go of her and she collapsed on the bed. Kelda crawled up to her fellow wife and embraced her.

'I'm going to get pregnant with Ren-kun's child. At last.' she thought.

Ren smiled and crawled up to them brining the silk sheet over all three of them. He then wrapped his arm around his concubines.

"We'll make a new country together." he said as they fell asleep.

* * *

Jena was curled up against her mother. Just a few hours ago Jena's father was tried and executed. While her father may have been heartless there was a part of her that would always miss him. But now they had other things on their plate.

Elka was interested about this new Overlord who saved Jena. A person like that would be capable of great feat's. She let her mind wonder as she thought on how to get this 'Ren' on her side. After a few minutes of thinking she came to the only conclusion on how to get him.

"Jena honey what do you think about Ren?" she asked.

"He's handsome, strong and smart. I like him mother." Jena replied.

"Well what do you say to an arranged marriage with him?"

Jena sat upright and looked at her mother.

"Mother if you are forcing me to marry him I'll run away."

"No no you don't understand. I'll give him a deal for some of his minions in exchange for Talma our region closest to him."

Jena thought for a few minutes before she got what her mother meant.

"And to ensure the alliance I'll marry Ren." Jena finished.

Her mother nodded with a warm smile. It was going to be an interesting few days while they sort everything out.


	7. note and ideas

**The next chapter will be a little longer due to research of a couple of things. Plus college work is starting to pick up once again. But I'll update as soon as I can. I'm sorry to all readers if this story seems sexist but I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. **

**I will also be using brackets for things that I can't describe. **

**Ok aside from that to Silverscale I like the idea of your consort and warekin idea's and if it all right with you I would like to use them and modify them. **

**Ideas:**

**A s slave girl who has been a slave ever since she was a child who can not imagine another life outside servitude. (she as been a slave for so long she refuses to be free. This kind of this is possible.) She is taken in by Ren who feels sorry for her but refuses to use her as a slave. Yuki then teaches her to belly dance and becomes Ren's personal dancer. **

**A lone wolf cub finds it's way into Ren's tent before his assault on spree begins. The cub was abandoned and left to fend for itself. Ren takes it in as a pet and takes care of it as he gets ready for fatherhood. He also trains the wolf to assist him in combat.**

**Solona is the Emperor's personal fortune teller and slave. Her ability's of fortune telling are limited. Because her ability's are natural losing her virginity did not remove her skills. **

**I'll also be doing a unit roster for both factions. I'll get it up as soon as the last minion type is summoned. **

**If you have any ideas please feel free to share them. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to Silverscale for ideas and General Herbison for beta reading**.

Ren sat in his personal tent. It had been two weeks since Yuki came back into his life. He wanted to spend more time with her, but there were a number of villages in the area under Empire control. Among the villages was the town of Spree. A town that had been brutalized by the previous Overlords before him. He needed to show the town that his intentions are honourable.

Over the past two weeks Ren and his minions had been moving from town to town removing the Empire and establishing his own rule. So far he had seven villages in the area under his rule and the only one left was Spree. After that he would have the building blocks of a country. The task seemed daunting on him but it was better than living in the other world.

As he sat reading one of the books he bought from the traders while the minions trained and ate. They were close to Spree so they could attack at any time but the village was different. Unlike the other villages the town had strange totem poles up. They had no idea what they were so a few Shinobi went to investigate. Ren decided to wait until he got the info he wanted.

He sighed as he closed the book and climbed onto his bed. As he pulled the sheets over him he got a good look at his new armour.

Unlike his previous armour this one was more a mix of Samurai and Shredder style from TMNT. The chest plate was shaped like the Shredder's. The helmet on the other had was much more Samurai with three prongs on it. The mask was like the Shredder wore, but it has five holes on the right side. His shoulder pads however where circular and the left side was larger. The arms were Samurai inspired but the left sides was larger to incorporate a shield and spell caster. There was also a couple of rectangular metal panels covering the upper legs. His lower legs however just had kung fu trousers and a metal plate that covered his shins and feet. There was also a cape attached to the back of the chest plate.

As he lay looking at his new armour he smiled. His two wives came up with the idea. They wanted his armour to have more personality. They also wanted to give new armour to the minions but due to the lack of factories and resources they couldn't. But in the meantime the girls were making a list of rules, laws and politeness regulations the people should follow. While Ren had some issues with this he was told by Kelda that people would like to try new things. She also told him that if enough people did it the things would stay.

His eye lids then started to grow heavy. He closed them as he started to drift off to sleep.

A man wearing an Empire toga walked through a dimly lit hallway. He had to meet with the leader of a small rich nation. He walked towards a set of double doors. As he approached it a moaning sound came from behind the doors. The doors opened and the smell of scented candles, incense and sex met the man's nose.

The man winced as he entered a large room filled with women who had slave collars on. Some of the women also had large bellies. A large man sat in the centre with a slave girl sucking on his member. As the woman sucked the man looked to see the Empire official coming.

"Ahhh Glator welcome back." the man said happily.

"Lord Kalha I see you're enjoying yourself, as usual." Glator said.

"Yes the pleasures are the best but I bet you here for something else."

"Yes. Do you know of the Inkira region?"

"The region next to the Poliga sea why?"

"Empire forces are being pushed out of the region by an unknown force."

The lord raised his eyebrow.

"An unknown force?"

"Yes they have almost taken over the whole region. When they do I want you to spy on them. In exchange you'll get more women."

"Well then, the answer will be yes."

Unknown to them both a woman in black watched and listened to them.

A wolf cub snuck into Ren's camp. Most of the minions were asleep. It roamed around looking for food to eat but found nothing. It started to whimper but then the smell of meat met its nose and started to cheer up. It then moved in the direction of Ren's tent.

As the cub walked in it could see a young man sleeping on a mattress with a hand sticking out. The smell of meat came from the man's hand. The cub walked up and started to sniff the hand. The cub then licked the fingers causing the man to moan.

"Yuki not now..." he said turning on his side.

The cub then moved round him and licked his fingers again. This time Ren opened one eye to see the cub licking his fingers. The cub then noticed the man's open eye and it growled as it backed away. Ren sat up, both eyes open and on the cub. It was scared and hungry but the Overlord saw it.

"Well you're a hungry little thing aren't you?" he asked, smiling.

The smile made the wolf cub calm down a bit. Ren then got up and walked outside with the pup following him. He picked up a cold piece of chicken and gave it to the pup. Cautiously the pup sniffed it before starting to eat.

Ren kept giving the pup food and water until it was fill. Smiling, Ren picked up the pup and took it into his tent. He then climbed into bed and placed the pup on top of his sheets.

"So do you have a mum to go back to?" he asked the pup.

The pup just bowed its head and gave a small whimper. The Overlord knew what the cub was saying.

"I'm sorry. I know what's that's like. My mother never paid attention to me."

Feeling the sorrow within the young man the cub got up and started licking Ren's face. The wetness of the cubs tongue made him laugh a bit.

"Ok...ok." he said stopping the pup. "We need to get some sleep. I'm going to attack a town tomorrow. Could you wait here until I come back?"

The pup gave a yelp in response and curled up on Ren's legs. The Overlord smiled and fell asleep. The next day will be interesting.

A man in blue uniform with a gold trim rode on his horse fast with another two people in blue uniforms followed close behind. Their weapons sheathed with no intention of using them. Their horses ran at full gallop as they entered Inkira region. The snow covered land greeted them with a cold blast. The guards started to get restless.

"Ok remind me why are heading into the most cold region in the land?" one of them asked.

"We're going to see this new Overlord about an alliance with Voland." The man said.

"Yeah but why in god's name do we have to do this in the middle of winter?"

"Because the Queen said so."

As they travailed across the winter land a small village came in sight. Their horses slowed down as they approached. As they did the sky started to brighten and the snow slowed. The horses then slowed down to a walk. They approached some stables got off their respective steeds and lead them in. As they tied the rains to the stable a man approached them.

"How much would it cost to keep the horses here till tomorrow?" the messenger asked.

"Well for three horses that will be..." the man trailed off in thought, "200 gold each." (I'm not too sure about the currency.)

The messenger nodded and took out the required gold from his saddle.

"Is there an Inn nearby?" he asked handing the man the gold.

"Yeah. 'The Black Bird' is just down the road."

The messenger thanked the man and walked with his guards to the Inn. As they walked across the village they noticed people wore some kind of silk robes with fur around the edges. They looked warm but they paid no attention to it as they entered the Inn. Inside music played and people where chatting over drinks.

The three new comers took seats at the bar.

"Hen hao." the bar tender greeted making the three raise their brows.

"What did you just say?" one of the guards said.

At that moment a young woman with a blue flower patterned silk dress and a silver jewel on her forehead came up.

"Gomenasai. You'll have to excuse my father he's blind." she said bowing. "He said hello."

"It did not sound like hello." the messenger said.

"Well we are being taught new and polite ways of saying things. Curiosity of Overlord Ren." she said smiling. "He also has given us protection, these new cloths and really exotic jewellery."

The three where now totally confused.

"He just gave you these things?"

"Iie. The teaching is free but the clothing was extremely cheap same as the jewellery."

"Ok well we're staying here for a few days could you fill us in on what's been going on?"

The woman smiled.

Halsa found it hard to ride on the horse. She found out she was pregnant 2 weeks ago but her belly was already large and round as if she was 9 months along. She figured that because she is a General her body must react differently to different things and this would be one of them.

She approached the castle to see that the wall turrets had changed to ones like Overland houses roofs. Before she could smile a sudden pain hit her belly. Groaning one of the new minions approached.

"General are you ok?" the female Peacekeeper asked.

"No." Halsa replied, clutching her belly.

The Genaral then fell off her horse. She almost hit the floor but the Peacekeeper caught her. Halsa was in pain. At that moment two more Peacekeepers came up and helped the General inside. As they came Kelda immediately came up not knowing what to make of the situation. She was dressed in her white Chinese dress.

"Halsa-chan what happened?" she asked helping the General up.

"I'm pregnant." she gasped.

Kelda's eyes went wide.

"Y...y..you're pregnant?" she practically yelled.

"Yeah. I found out two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?! How can that be? You're practically in the final month."

"I'm assuming that it's because that I'm a General. My body is reacting differently."

Kelda nodded in understanding and brought the General to Ren's chambers. As they entered Yuki sat on the bed reading. She raised head to see them enter. She quickly got off the bed and went to help the General. As she did she noticed the General's large belly.

"Err Kelda-chan how long has Ren-kun been here?" she asked.

"Two months. I did not go to bed with him until the third" Halsa answered as she was brought to the bed.

The General laid down as the Orb came in.

"Ahh I was wondering what the commotion was about." it said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Yuki asked the Orb.

"It seems to me that I failed to mention the accelerated pregnancy. When a General becomes pregnant and in order for her to be in fighting form again, the conception period is reduced down to three weeks."

"Makes sense in a weird kind of way." Kelda said.

"Err guys I hate to say this but my water just broke." Halsa said out of the blue and started to panic everyone.

As the sun rose the light shone through the windows of the Spree dungeon. Inside one of them a dark skinned woman (I do NOT mean to be racist.) knelt in the corner. Her hands, ankles and neck were shackled together. She had long silver hair and deep brown eyes. She also had a tattoo on her back. The tattoo was of a curricular pattern that only covered the top half of her back.

She also had a number of whip scars on her back. Ever since she was young she was sold as a slave. Since then she was sold more than once on the markets. Now she was owned by one of the Empire General's as his personal slave. Normally she would be by the General's side but he was more interested in Lady Gretel Starreach. Who was the lady of the castle until the Empire took over.

To add insult to injury. When they took over her brother was publicly executed for not obeying the law. Now Gretel refused to do what the Empire says and therefore was mostly in the torture chamber or the bedroom. The General had made it his mission to make her obey.

At that moment the slave's cell door opened and a tray with soup and bread was pushed in. The door closed again and the slave crawled to the food. She picked up the bowl of soup half expecting it to be cold. It was warm. She drank it with one gulp before eating the bread. She finished eating and looked around. Her pussy ached. The General paid no attention to her for six months. She maybe a slave but she had needs.

Her hand found its way to her pussy and was about to slide her fingers inside but stopped. She had been trained in sexuality and was taught that the needs of her master where greater than her own. As tempting as it may she could not go against her training. She sighed as she withdrew her hand. Forcing herself to ignore her desires she went back to waiting.

The light shone through the bars of the torture chambers and a bare blond pony tailed girl woke up. Her hands where above her head chained to the ceiling. Her mouth was gagged and her back bled from the whipping she experienced from the other day. This beating was going on for three years. She looked out the window to see the sun rise.

As it rose further she wished for someone to save her.

Ren stood in his tent as he strapped the final pieces to his armour on. His Shinobi informed him that the totem poles where there to take out any and all unregistered magical beings. They were known as magic posts. After that he gave the Shinobi small bombs to take out the posts. He sighed as he fastened Yamato his whip sword to his belt and Halka his axe onto his back.

He then took his mask off the bed and fitted it on. He walked out. The Minions got their gear together and made themselves ready. The Hunters positioned themselves on the ridge bows at the ready. The Spartans and Amazons readied their swords and what was left of the Shinobi got ready.

They waited for a few moments before a number of explosions sounded.

"Move out!" Ren yelled drawing his sword.

The town of Spree was in disarray. The Arcane poles just exploded. With no explanations the Empire troops just sent people into their homes. After the non combatants where inside the troops started to try and figure out what just happened.

"What happened?" the Capitan yelled as he approached the troops.

"I don't know. The poles just exploded." one of the troops said.

Before anyone else could say anything the archers fell down with arrows in their chests. At that moment unknown troopers jumped over the wall and started attacking the Empire troops. As the troops where occupied the gates opened and more minions entered. The town was now a battlefield as the minions and Empire clashed swords.

The villagers of Spree watched from their houses at the carnage. They then noticed a man in strange armour made his way across the town to Spree castle taking down Empire troops with ease. After a few short minutes he made it to the gates with a few minions. The gate opened. The man in the armour yelled something as they moved up the path fast.

The Hunters positioned themselves along the hill neighbouring the castle. They took aim and removed the Empire archers from the castle walls. At that moment the Shinobi scaled the castle walls to get at the gate lever. As they made it up they moved fast to the lever while the Hunters provided cover for them.

At that moment Ren with a few Spartans and Amazons following made their way to to the castle gates. As they approached fast the drawbridge lowered. The Empire troops tried to stop the Shinobi. But the Hunters took them down if they got too close. The drawbridge was then fully down. Ren and his Minions then moved fast into the castle.

Gretel yelled in pain once again. At this point she was crying. The General had been merciless on her. Another lash of the whip made her scream once again.

'I will not break.' she kept telling herself. 'I will not break!'

Just as the General was about to whip her an trooper came in. The General was... less than pleased.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said.

"I'm sorry but we are under attack." the trooper said.

Those words got the General's attention. Gretel over heard and became interested. Mentally she wished it was someone to save her.

"Who's attacking?"

"Unknown. But I believe that it's the group who has been taking control of the other villages in the area."

"Well lets go and meet our guests."

The General and the trooper left the chamber and made their way to the atrium. They stood at the far end of the atrium waiting for the attackers to come. At that moment the doors flew open and a group of warriors dressed in different clothing entered. They where lead by a man in very elaborate armour.

"Who are you?" the General asked.

"I'm Overlord Ren." then man in the armour said.

"Overlord? Well lets see how well you fight kid." the General laughed.

Drawing his sword the General charged at Ren who charged with his kitana drawn. They clashed in the middle of the room. Their troops watched as swords clashed.

Kelda and a bunch of servants had their ears pressed against Ren's chamber door. Since Halsa's water broke Yuki got one of the servant who was a mother to come inside. Everyone else had to leave. But because Ren was about to have his first child they where curious. Even Landa came to listen.

It had been a few hours since they heard anything.

"Hey what's going on Kelda Nǚshì (lady)-sama?" one of the servant's asked.

"You got me I have no idea." Kelda replied.

At that moment a loud scream came from inside the chamber that made the everyone outside wince. After that a series of loud noises came from the chamber that lasted for at least half an hour before they stopped. After a few seconds the sound of a crying child could be heard. Kelda could feel her pride rise.

The door opened and Yuki poked her head out. Her eyes where wet with tears and had a large smile on. She let Kelda and the others in. Laying on the bed was Halsa. All she had on was her short shirt and her legs where covered in the silk sheets. But that was not what people where interested in. In her arms was a small bundle that she cradled.

She looked up and motioned for the others to come and look. They gathered around to see a baby girl in her arms. The servant's just cried with joy along with Landa and Kelda.

"Ren-kun is a father now." Yuki said happily.

"But he's away at the moment when should we tell him?" Halsa asked.

"When he gets back. I what too see his reaction." Landa said still in tears.

Ren got pushed back as the General made another attack on him. This time he used the whip to try and knock the mask off but Ren held up his arm and the whip wrapped around it. The General smiled thinking he had the advantage. But suddenly Ren's sword then fell to pieces.

The Empire forces where about to laugh but before they could Ren swung the sword like a whip and made contact with the General's face. Before he could react Ren's sword formed back up. Ren then charged at the General who tried to make a slash at him with his sword. It narrowly missed but he failed to noticed the kitana in his gut.

"Checkmate." Ren then whispered in the General's ear.

The limb body of the General then fell onto the floor and the Empire troops immediately surrendered.

A few hours later.

Gretel lay in her bed. It felt like forever since she laid down. The young man who rescued her was quite a catch. She liked him but was too young for him. She just accepted that fact and decided to work for him. Before the Empire came she was trained in government so that one day she could rule.

Ren accepted this offer and made her the mayor of Spree. Becoming the youngest mayor in Inkira region. While some parts of Spree still remember the old Overlord Gretel persuaded them otherwise. She promised them that he was not like the other Overlords based on the fact that if he was they would not be standing.

Eventually they agreed but they made the condition. The condition was that they police themselves witch Ren agreed to. She sighed and fell asleep.

Ren sat in the guest chambers reading with the wolf pup beside him. It had been a long day for him but it no longer bothered him. The past few missions he went on where equally as tiring. He grew used to it. But know he had the whole of the Inkira region under his control.

He had also got the info about Utha. The country was practically a slave market. People where sold everyday to different buyers. Mostly to the Empire. It make him sick but he had to put it at the back of his mind. He needed to sort some things out before he could do anything like attacking another country.

At that moment there was a knock on his door and one of the Shinobi nicknamed 'Blade' came in. she was followed by a dark skinned, silver haired women who had chains connecting her limbs together.

"My Ou." she said bowing. "I'm sorry for the interruption but this woman refused to have her chains removed and wanted to see you."

He raised his brow.

"If it is true that you killed the General then it makes me your personal slave." she said before getting down to her knees and bowed. "My name is Rinka. You may order me master."

Ren was dumbstruck at what the woman was asking for him to do.

"Look your no longer a..." before he could finish Rinka interrupted him.

"Don't say it master please."

"It seems that she's a life slave Ou." Blade said.

"Life slave?"

"A person who has been a slave for so long they can't be anything else."

Ren nodded and looked at Rinka. He did not want a slave but she refused to be anything else. There was no way around it. He sighed as he came to the only conclusion he could think of.

"Ok Rinka. Once we are finished here I will take you to my castle. There you will be helping out the servants. Understand?"

The slave got up from the bow and nodded. She then got up and Blade lead her out. Ren sighed and fell back on his bed waking the pup who climbed onto his chest.

"This line of work has just go weird." he said to the pup.


	9. note

**Ok guys since the story is picking up (Thanks for the reviews) there are some things I need to mention. **

**First if you are confused on the Jewellery I'm using look at .com. This is where I get most of the ideas from. **

**Plus any idea's for flags?**

**Also any ideas for the name of the country?**

**Finally I'm unsure about this idea but would human sacrificing sound?**


	10. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to Silverscale for ideas and General Herbison for beta reading**.

Ren walked through the castle's halls in his casual gear. The sun outside started to set. The Overlord was tired after sorting out the minions and his rule. It was not an easy task, no matter how many times he did it, it was still tiring. As he walked to his room Rinka watched him. She was still in chains but was let out of her cell and allowed to wonder. Despite this she still remained in the castle.

She did not know why but when she was around him her body warmed up. It felt right to her. But her pussy ached more than ever. She tried to ignore it but it the desire but it was too much for her to resist any longer.

Ren entered his room and collapsed on his bed. After a moment of lying there was a knock on his door. He sat up to see the life slave standing at his door.

"Rinka what is it?" he asked.

"Master I've been feeling strange lately." she said.

"What kind of strange?"

"My body. I haven't been touched in six months and I've noticed you are under a lot of stress. I would like to relive your stress."

She closed the door before she approached him then knelt down in front of him. She then unzipped his trousers to reveal his large member. Her hands then gently took hold of his member and stroked it slowly causing Ren to moan. Smiling she then licked the shaft slowly making his member wet. Once it was wet enough she then kissed it as she moved up to its head. Before she could take it in her mouth Ren stopped her.

"Why have you stopped me master?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

"If we're doing it. But it's going to be awkward with those chains on." he said as he unclipped her chain and put it on the edge of his bed but he left the cuffs on.

After that she took his warm cock into her mouth and started to move her head up and down. As she moved she used her tongue to make the shaft even wetter. But then he stopped her. She looked up at him.

"It's no fun when you are the only one doing it."

He got up, removed his clothing, then climbed on the bed with the slave. He lay down while Rinka positioned herself so that her pussy was over his head. She then lowered herself onto him taking his member into her mouth. As she started to suck on him Ren licked around her pussy before spreading the lips to her pussy and pushing his tongue in.

Gasping on how eager her master was she just took the pleasure and continued to suck on his dick. After a while the taste of his salty pre-cum started to enter her mouth. Savouring the taste of her master's pre-cum her pussy started to get wetter. As Ren continued to lick her pussy he slid a finger into it causing her to man even louder.

Slowly moving his finger in her he moved down and started to lick her clit. Rinka was now close as was Ren. They increased their movement after a few moments they both came. Ren's seed went into the slave's mouth while unexpectedly white stuff came from her breasts. The Overlord moved himself to see the milk come from Rinka's breast and raised his brow. She took his dick out of her mouth and swallowed his sperm before noticing where Ren was looking.

"I'm sorry master. I've been pregnant before but I was only allowed to look after my child for a year before they were taken by mother trainers or maids in case the child or myself gets too attached. Once the child is taken they become other life slaves or children for people of importance." she said in a noticeably sad tone.

She then moved off him and knelt beside him. Ren sat up and looked at the dark skinned woman. Her face betraying her feelings.

"How many?" he asked.

"Seven. But I lost four of them in a still birth." she replied.

Giving a moment's thought before smiling as he came to a decision. He cupped her chin.

"Then let's get you pregnant so that you keep the next one." he said before pouncing on her thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Not resisting Rinka spread her legs open awaiting her master. Still thrusting his tongue inside her he stroked his member on her wet pussy lips. As he slid his dick into her she broke the kiss and screamed with pleasure. His dick was big in her mouth but she never expected how big he was inside her.

Ren then started to this himself inside her while he moved down to her milky breast. He smiled and started to suck on it drinking her lovely milk. Her body became drenched in the sweat of sex as her master ponded her and sucked on her. Despite her training she could not help but enjoy it.

He began to move faster and faster increasing the pleasure. He stopped sucking on her breast and started licking on her neck. Now both of them where close. He then moved to her mouth again and slid his tongue inside as his movement increased. Braking the kiss suddenly he gave a loud grunt as they both came.

Ren's warm seed flowed into her causing her to cum once again. The slave screamed in pleasure. He then lay on her and brought the sheets up.

"Master that felt so good." Rinka moaned. "Your seed has filled me up so much I feel like I'm already pregnant."

"Well tomorrow I'm taking you back to the castle. You'll be treated like a person once again." he said with a yawn.

The slave started to fall asleep as did Ren. Just then Vex his pet wolf cub jumped up on the bed and curled up, falling asleep too.

OOOOO

Kelda lay back in her chair in her room. While she and the others may sleep with Ren they each had their own rooms to relax in. Yuki had a flower garden, Kelda had a lounge and Halsa had a training room. These rooms were filled with their own stuff. But they still used Ren's bed.

Rinma, Halsa's child, kept then awake for the past few days. The hunter was tired after trying to get the baby to sleep. The same thing went for Yuki, Landa and the mother. But for some strange reason Yuki had a lot of energy and started to work on designs for a national flag.

Kelda had no idea where the dancer got her energy but did not question it. But for the past few days she felt a little ill. But did not know if she was pregnant. Her time of the month had not come yet. She put the possibility of her pregnancy at the back of her mind. She noticed a letter on her table she picked it up opened it and read it.

_To Kelda Nǚshì-sama._

_It may have been a few weeks since the Empire was pushed out of my town. We owe the Ou our gratitude. However there is some lingering resentment of the Empire within my people. With respect I would like to recommend a volunteer combat task force made up of ordinary citizens. I understand that the Ou uses minions for combat and may refuse to use ordinary people. But with the proper training and discipline they will become fighting machines._

_This is just a request so could you bring it up with Ren next time you meet him?_

_Many thanks from the Mayor of Talmaha_

_Lalta Kolan_

Kelda re-read the letter a few times. She understood what the Mayor was asking but wondered what Ren would say. Putting it at the back of her mind for the time being she got up and walked to Yuki's garden. Thankfully it wasn't too far. She opened the door and walked into a roofless garden with exotic plants and trees. They weren't native to this world. The dancer brought them with her because she never felt at home without them.

"Yuki-chan?" Kelda called out.

"Over here." Yuki said.

Kelda followed a wooden path to find the dancer in her red and white kimono looking out at the endless sea. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. The hunter walked up and stood next to the dancer.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Names for my child." she said placing her hand on her belly. Kelda's eyes widened.

"Really congratulations." the hunter said happily hugging the dancer. "Any ideas yet?"

"Well Kira if it's a girl and Hikaru if it's a boy."

"Good names. How's the flag coming?"

Yuki smiled and turned to a table behind them. Kelda followed her and looked at the drawings on the paper.

"So far I've suck with the idea of the South Korean flag. With something in the middle and the four elements on the corners." she said picking up a sheet of paper with an image of Chinese characters for Fire, Earth, Air and Water.

"Look good but doesn't look ready yet."

"Hai. Which is why I added a Phoenix." picking up another sheet of paper which was the same as the previous one but with a Phoenix in the middle. "Given the situation I thought it appropriate."

Kelda raised a brow.

"The Phoenix is all about rebirth. Ren-kun and I came from parents who didn't care about us. Not to mention that the region is being rebuilt."

"Hai I see what you mean." but she then noticed a circle with a curved line down the middle with black on side with a white spot in the largest bit. The other side was the same but the colour was white with a black spot. "What's that symbol?" she asked pointing at it.

"Oh it's called ying and yang. The black symbolises evil but the white spot indicates that evil can be good sometimes. The white is the same but it symbolises good."

"Well seems like a good fla...AAAAAA." Kelda screamed as something furry crawled up her leg.

They moved about, trying to get an animal out of her dress. Aster trying to grab it from under her clothing she unbuttoned her dress and a small head of a ferret came out from between her breasts. Her eyes widened as did Yuki's. Kelda then screamed as she realised what was happening.

"Get off of my breasts you hentai ( pervert.)" she said picking up the animal. "The only one who gets to touch them is Ren-kun."

"Aoi-chan." Yuki said in delight.

The ferret squeaked in response. The dancer then took the ferret from Kelda and let him move up behind her head.

"What is that?" Kelda asked.

"This is Aoi-chan my pet ferret. He must have followed me."

"No, I gathered that. No offence, I mean that." she said pointing.

Yuki followed to where Kelda was pointing to see a number of strange ships on the horizon. The design was obviously not Empire.

OOOOO

Fay laid on her bed starring at crack in the ceiling sighing. The Empire wasted no time in trying to capture her and the Elves. But they had no success. The sound of the wind and waves met her ears. She enjoyed the sound of nature as they sailed. Just then a loud splash and yelling came from the deck.

She quickly got up and made her way to the deck. Once she was topside she noticed the Elves where armed with their curved swords. Fay then noticed a women with long cyan hair who was wearing a see through skirt and a shell bra. The woman also had a trident in one hand. The queen approached the woman.

"Who are you?" Fay asked.

"I am Prime Alpha. (A minion name for one of the fist summoned minion type.) I need to know what you are doing in these waters." the woman said.

Fay's brow raised.

"Prime Alpha?"

"I am one of the first summoned minions of Ou Ren."

"Ou Ren?"

"The lord of these lands."

"Well we do apologise but we are on the run from the Empire..." before she could finish the woman raised her hand and silence fell.

"Follow me." she said before diving in the water.

Fay walked up to the front of the ship and looked overboard. Her eyes widened at what she saw. The woman's legs turned onto a fish tail. She then ordered the ships to follow the Mermaid. As the ships followed the minion a castle with a decent size village came into sight. But the Elves raised their brows. The architecture of the buildings was strange but it seemed to fit.

As the ships approached a dock two women stood there. One of them wore a red and white flowed patterned robe and had brown hair. awhile the other wore a silver dress with long selves and slits on both sides of the skirt. Both of then also had a sword with them which made the Elves confused. Normally in human culture the women did not fight but it seemed that these people where different.

Some of the ships docked but not all of them due to how many there where. Fay walked off the ship and walked up to the two women.

"Greetings I'm Queen Fay of the Elves." she said.

"Hen hao. I'm Yuki and this is Kelda." the woman in the robe said.

"I apologises but we are on the run from the Empire."

"We understand but we have to know your intentions for this town Elf." Kelda said.

"We are just trying to keep our people safe."

"Well then we'll keep you here until Ren-kun decides what to do with you."

Fay nodded and walked back to her ship. Her mind wondered on who this Ren character was. But unknown to them a man in casual gear (Ancient Chinese male clothing.) watched them. Disgust building up in him. To him Elves where nothing but lowest of the low. All they where made for was slaves so seeing them free was unacceptable.

Looking away he walked into his house and walked to his desk. After pulling out a piece of paper and wrote on it. He wrote a report on the new nation. Once he was finished he took a bird out of a nearby cadge and rolled the report up and tied it to the bird's leg before letting it go.

OOOOO

Ren attached his final bag onto his horse and checked it to make sure it was secure. As he did the minions got their gear together. They said their final goodbyes to the village as Rinka came out. She wore a lion cloth and a wrapped cloth around her breasts. One of the things she was taught was that her bare skin was nothing to be ashamed about and must be shown.

But Ren ordered her to at least cover her privet parts. She walked up to her master.

"Master I'm ready." she said.

"Good. Now remember you are not a slave to me." he said.

"Yes master."

"Good now lets get you up."

Ren helped her get on the horse before climbing on himself. They then rode back to Overland. As they travelled Rinka let her thoughts take over. Ren was not the kind of master she expected him to be. When she offered to do something for him he'd just refuse and do it himself. He also called her Rinka instead of slave.

She thought it impossible but she started to feel like a person again. Her mind filled with fear. She did not know what to do. The only life she knew was the one of a slave and servant. She was afraid to be anything else. But all she what is to serve Ren. She made a plan to find out all his desires and dislikes.

OOOOO

A young girl in a white hooded robe knelt beside her bed. Her head was bowed praying. At that moment a man in a white robe with a gold patten on it walked in. the girl stopped and looked at the man who nodded. As she finished praying she got up and removed her robe to reveal her bare body.

The only thing she had on was a tattoo on her belly. The tattoo was curricular with words of a strange language in it. She then followed the man down a stone coble corridor. Her mind did not wonder. She knew what was going to happen. Her fear grew but knew she did not show it. For her people it was tradition so she could not go against it.

The man then opened a large wooden door to revel a large domed curricular room with red drapes handing from the ceiling and an alter in the centre. There where topless people on there knees head bowed as they prayed. The two then walked up to the alter. The man positioned himself at one side as the girl knelt before the alter.

"My the goddess bless this harvest." he said first before the people said it.

"Let us send this girl to the goddess as a sign of our gratitude." he said with anyone saying anything.

The girl braced herself. The man then picked up a silver cup and moved in front of the girl. He handed her the cup. She looked in it to see a red liquid in the cup. Gulping she drank the liquid. It tasted like blood. She then laid on the alter.

The man then took her hands and tied them above her head before doing the same to her ankles. He then put a small ball into her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The girl closed her eyes as the man moved to her side. He then picked up a gold cup and pored a red liquid on her body before picking up a blade.

He raised it over his head before thrusting it into the girl's heart instantly killing her. The girl's blood flowed from her body into a hole. As the people started singing a girl among them became afraid. She was next in 3 months and decided to escape.


	11. Chapter 9

**By the way I hate slavery but it I like it in a fantasy sense. **

Three robed men and two robed women stood in a small curricular room. After the sacrifice they where pissed. For the past century's their ancestors had used the false goddess religion to summon a demon. They where firm believers that demon kind where the purest beings in existence. It may be a dying religion but that did not stop them from trying.

"Why did it not work?" one of the men asked. "We did everything the book said."

"Yeah." one of the women said. "Virgin sacrifice, the chants, drinking of the blood and magic circle on the body why did it not work?"

As they started talking about what went wrong when another woman walked in reading a large black book.

"I know why." she said walking in turning attention to herself.

Smiling she then continued. "The ceremony won't work unless the virgin drinks blood from the Overlord."

Those last words made the others sigh in disappointment. The woman holding the book then gave a confused look at her fellow believers.

"The Overlord line ended after a boy turned to ashes in Nordburg years ago. Not to mention those imps called the 'Minions' are extinct." an older man said.

"Yeah, so we have no hope now." one of the women said.

"Ah." the woman with the book said. "That's where your wrong." Drawing attention to herself once again. "You know of that unnamed nation next to the Poliga sea? The leader known as the Ou is really the Overlord."

This time their eyes widened with joy.

"You mean we can finally summon the demon?" one of them asked.

As they talked a cloaked girl outside the cathedral heard everything. She slid down the marble building in realisation. For century's young virgin girls were sacrificed not for a Goddess but for a ritual to summon a demon. Snow started to fall as she sat there wondering what to do. She did not what to die but she had no idea where to go.

Her tears started to fall. She had to get out of town but all the sacrifice's who run away where always found and sacrificed. At that moment a rustle in the trees made look into the trees. A black figure came out. The figure walked up to the girl and crouched down.

"Why are you crying?" it asked with a voice that was obviously female.

The clouds moved away to let the moon light shine onto the figure. The girls eyes widened. The figure was actuarially a woman dressed in a sleeveless black robe. Her face however was covered a patterned metal mask. She had heard of these women but never believed it.

"Y...your a Shnobi." the girl said.

"Yes. But why are you crying?"

The girl looked down. "Those priests are going to sacrifice me to summon a demon."

"So why don't you run away?"

"I can't they'll find me."

"Even in the shadows?"

The girl looked at the Shinobi as if the woman was crazy. But at this point she was ready to believe anything. She nodded. The Shinobi then picked the girl up and jumped into the trees. Thankfully no one saw or heard from them. The girl then realised what was happening as the Shinobi jumped through the trees.

She was finally escaping and can finally lead a normal life.

OOOOO

The trip back to Overland was surprisingly uneventful. Except for Rinka who wore her masters cloak to keep her warm, supporting a sleeping Ren who accidentally fell asleep on her. She didn't mind it though. In the past a couple of her masters did the same thing. As they entered the streets of overland people started cheering and throwing flowers at them.

Ren just waved as his horse as they approached the castle. After going inside the walls he got his horse and helped Rinka down while Vex hopped down. He then took of his gear as the doors opened and Ren's two wife's came out. They practically jumped on him. Rinka quietly giggled as her master almost toppled over.

"Ren-kun we missed you." Yuki said holding his waist.

"Never leave us again." Kelda moaned before noticing Rinka. "Who's that?"

His two wife's let go of him. He indicated for the dark skinned slave to come over. As she stood next to Ren, Yuki and Kelda then noticed a metal collar around her neck and cuffs on her wrists and ankles through the cloak. The distinct sound of chains could be heard as she moved.

"This is Rinka. She's my personal servant." he said.

Kelda raised her brow at Ren's statement before realising what she really was. "She's a life slave."

"What?" Yuki asked angered tone.

"Now before you jump to conclusions." Ren defended. "Since I defeated the general who she was service to she's now mine. But she's been a slave for so long she can't have another life."

Hearing this Yuki calmed down and softened up to slave.

"Aaaa." she said walking up to the slave. "Come let's get you some appropriate clothing you poor thing." grabbing the slave's hand and dragging her inside.

Kelda sniggered a bit but then looked at Ren with a serious face.

"Ren-kun we've got a messenger from Okaa-san (mother) and we have an elf queen asking for our help." she said.

"Ok where are they?" Ren asked.

"Their in the lobby waiting for you."

He then nodded and walked inside while the hunter went to get his horse in the stable. Ren expected to Halsa waiting for him but she was no where to be seen. He just thought she was ill and decided to pay her a visit later. As he walked up the stairs he could hear some of the servant's talking about someone called Rinma. Ignoring it he walked into the lobby to see a man in a blue uniform holding a letter and a woman in a white elaborate dress.

The two guests stood up and approached him.

"I'm Ou Ren. How can I help you?" the Overlord said giving a slight bow.

"I'm Kala personal messenger of Queen Elka of Voland. She wanted me to give you this." Kala handed him a sealed letter.

"Is it ok if I open it later? I've got other things to deal with."

"Of course. Now if you don't mind I'm off to see the market's."

"Feel free." Ren said smiled.

Kala walked out then Ren faced the Queen. She had a certain aura that he found suspicious. He had no idea why but it just made him unconformable. But he just put it at the back of his mind for the time being.

"I am Queen Fay of the Elves and I would like to request your help." she said in a strange voice that sent shivers down his spine but in a good way.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"My island, the island of Everlight is under the control of the Empire. I had to leave some of my people behind. I want help to get them and my island back." she said walking to look out the window.

Ren slowly nodded. "That will require a lot of resources. What will you offer in return?"

She sighed before speaking. "I will offer you the rule of my island and my ...body."

That last word got Ren's attention. It was obvious that she would do anything to get her island back. Something he admired. But he needed to find a way to get the island back.

"Well I don't think that your body will be necessary." he said surprising her. "But it will take time to formulate a plan to retake the island. Can you wait?"

Fay just turned to face him with a smile. "Of course."

"Thank you. I can assume that my wife's gave you a room to sleep in?" he asked with a nod from the Queen. "Ok now in you'll please excuse me." he then said before leaving.

Fay just stared out the window after he left. Her mind was a buzz. Unlike the rest of the lord's she meet who just wanted her in bed he rejected the offer without a moment's thought. She then remembered that he had two wife's and a general who shared his bed. He already had a couple of lover's so he may not need any more.

But there was something about him that she liked. However she knew that just a few words would not convince her of his true nature. She would need more before she can trust him.

OOOOO

After having the conversation with the two guests he headed to his room to slip into something more confable. As he walked into his chambers he noticed Halsa laying on the large bed asleep. Smiling he walked over to the wardrobe before noticing a cot in a side room.

Raising his brow in confusion and walked over. Looking inside he could see a baby girl curled up sleeping. Smiling he crouched down to get a better look. At that moment the child opened it's eyes and looked up at Ren. She gurgled and started to try to grab on to something.

He reached down with his pinky and the child took hold of it. He almost cried but let a tear fall onto the sheets.

"I see you meet the new member of our family." a voice said from behind him. He turned to see Halsa standing in the doorway with only her underwear on.

"New member?" he slowly said.

Halsa walked up to the cot and looked in a smile on her face. "Ren meet Rinma our daughter."

Hearing those words Ren just collapsed. The mixture of joy and surprise overwhelmed him and caused him to faint. Halsa looked at her master's collapsed body and walked up to him. Still smiling she picked him up and took him to bed.

After laying him down she turned her attention to the child. She picked Rinma up gently and kissed her child on the forehead. The child then yawned and fell asleep in her mother's arms. Halsa smiled once again and placed her child back in the cot before curling up next to a fainted Ren.

OOOOO

Rinka stood patiently as Yuki started to gather jewellery and clothing for the life slave. The dancer just felt sorry for the slave and decided to help her as much as possible. The dancer then turned to Rinka with a smile.

"Since your going to be Ren-kun personal servant you need to know how to satisfy him. So I'm going to teach you to belly dance. Anything else I'm assuming you've already learnt."

"What do you mean by anything else?" Rinka asked.

"Sex, cooking, cleaning that kind of thing."

"Oh yes I've already been trained in that kind off thing."

Yuki then looked at the things she laid out and sighed. Something had been bothering her and she needed to ask a question.

"What do you think of Ren-kun?"

"Well he's more kinder than my previous masters."

Yuki sighed once more.

"Listen Ren-kun hates slavery like me. But when he brought you he had a face on. He felt sorry for you because you have had the life of a slave. If he could find another way to get you to be something else he will. But if you want to stay a slave he'll let you but he won't treat you like one understand?"

"Yes. But even if I'm not treated like one I still wish to be a slave to his needs. Because that is the only life I know of."

Yuki nodded in understanding before smiling again.

"Ok then. These are some of the jewellery that harem sla er... servant's where. And I don't mean the one's who just cook and clean. Pick out what you like."

"Well thanks but I can't try them on with my chains on."

The dancer then looked at the life slave with an embarrassed look. She then moved up in front of the dark skinned girl and took the cuffs off. As the chain's hit the floor Rinka feeling naked without her chains moved over to the laid out jewellery and looked at it. The first thing she picked up was a golden choker with a chain attached to the sides and a ring around the middle. It also had red jewels on the ends.

Without thinking she attached it around her neck. After she attached it on the sense of nakedness disappeared. She then picked a chain with two rings on ether side and another chain beneath it with drop like red beads. She had no idea what it was but wanted it.

"That's a nipple chain." Yuki then said. "It's a piercing so if you want it on you'll have to wait until you have what you want."

The slave nodded and placed to one side as she looked at the other jewellery. After about half and hour she stood in front of Yuki. She now wore several bangles, two gold anklets with chains a toe rings with bells, she also wore a golden coiled armband. She also had a gold coin belly chain on with a semi see through red skirt and a red veil. She also wore a tikkia with a few bindi's over her eyebrows.

But she still was barefoot, topless and wore no underwear. Even despite people to tell her to cover up she still showed off her body. She could not go against her training.

Yuki smiled. "Ok you look good now let's get you pierced." she then said.

OOOOO

Landa walked in to Vesta's room with a small plate of food in her hands. Over the past two weeks the Succubi Queen had been getting much better. Her energy was getting back to normal and her powers started coming back. But she still needed a week before she could get up out of bed.

"Vesta-sama. Are you up?" Landa called.

"Yeah." the Queen called from her bed.

The succubus then approached the Queen's bed and knelt down. While Landa wore a Chi-dress as people called it, Vesta wore a light blue kimono. The Queen sat up and took the food while Landa talked to her about recent events. After finishing her food she place the plate to the side of her and looked at her advisor.

"Landa I need some energy." she said as she removed the obi from her kimono.

Land smiled got up and removed her dress to reveal her luscious body to her Queen. At that moment the Succbus' cilt then started to grow into a long hard dick. Vesta then removed the sheets and her advisor knelt on either side of her Queen smiling lustfully.

Bending over she then started to lick Vesta's body causing her to give a light moan. Landa then moved her tongue to the Queen's breast and started to lick the nipple. As she began to suck on Vesta's nipple her hand moved up to the other breast and started to play with it.

As her body became warmer Vesta began to moan even louder and her pussy began to feel wet. Landa then moved her tongue up the Queen's body to her neck while her hand moved down to the Queen's pussy. The Queen then yelped in pleasure as one of Landa's fingers found it's way inside.

Landa then moved to kiss her Queen who gladly accepted. As her subject's fingers moved around her pussy Vesta then moved her hand and gently took hold of Landa's dick and slowly stroked it. The advisor blushed madly as her dick was slowly and gently stroked by her queen. At that moment she broke the kiss and laid on her back.

Vesta got what she was doing and positioned herself over Landa. She then lowered her pussy onto her subject's face allowing her to lick her pussy. As her pussy was being licked out she lowered herself onto Landa's dick. She then started to lick the shaft of the dick getting the taste for it.

Once it was wet enough she moved up to the head and took it in her mouth. Her head began to move up and down the large hard dick with her tongue dancing around inside. As they played with each others body's their pleasure and sensitivity increased.

After a few more moments they both came at the same time. As they did Landa screamed in pleasure as she released her cum into Vesta's mouth who drinked every drop. But then Landa's dick shrunk back into a cilt.

Vesta sighed in disappointment before looking at Landa. She was asleep but after all the running around she did the the recent past Vesta understood. Smiling she then moved up next to her advisor and pulled the sheet over them both and fell asleep.

OOOOO

Kala walked through the Overland markets looking for a good souvenir for his wife. The place was not too jammed packed so it was quite easy to get through. Overland was not what he was expecting. Everyone was kind and polite, the buildings where also interesting.

It was also surprising on how the minions worked. He expected the different types to clash but they never did. They worked like a bee hive. Kala then came across a jewellery stall. As he took a look he could see what it had.

Ever since he arrived he became interested in the culture they where developing. He also learnt that Yuki Nǚshì-sama was a dancer and had brought her dancing gear with her to be copped and sold. He looked over the neatly laid out Jewellery trying to decide witch one to get.

While he still looked at the items a man dressed in casual ware passed him. Kala didn't look but there was an unmistakeable smell about him. As the man passed he took a quick glance at the man before realising who it was. Fear grew in him. He then bought a bell chain anklet before heading back to the castle.

He needed to tell Ou Ren.

OOOOO

Ren laid back in his chair. The shock of finding out he had a daughter shocked him. So he needed some time to take it all in. No one could blame him. It had been a stressful few weeks for him so having some time alone was what he needed.

He then took a quick drink before realising he had a letter to read. After setting his glass down he then opened it and read it.

_Dear Ou Ren_

_I am writing to you today because I would like to thank you for saving my daughter and sending her back to me. You maybe happy to hear that the person responsible is gone. But moving on I would like to discuss an alliance if possible. My term's are at least a thousand of your minions to protect my borders in case of an Empire attack. _

_In return you'll receive Talma, the region which is close to you. The governors in charge of the villages and city's have agreed to this. To show this alliance my daughter has agreed to marry you. As a matter of fact she was the one who came up with the idea in the first place. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Yours truly Queen Elka of Voland. _

After reading it a few more times he smiled. He never would have thought it would be engaged again. After getting a pen and a piece of paper he wrote a letter back. As he put it in a envelop he then noticed the minion tablet he had. In all the excitement he forgot about it.

After seiling it letter up he picked up the tablet and made his way down to the spawning pit. As he made his way down the Orb followed him knowing he would need to know about his next minion type.

Ren then entered the spawning pit and approached the wall with the tablets and placed the tablet on. He placed his hand on it and said "4". the water then swirled to revel a female minion this time.

Unlike some of the other female minions these ones wore some kind of leather that looked like something a dominatrix would ware. The gear they wore ha a collar around their neck with a longer strip of leather that connected a smooth leather bra and hot pants together. They also had a zip in their hot pants directly under their pussy's. They also wore thigh high leather high heels and elbow gloves. Their faces on the other hand where completely covered by a leather mask but it allowed their brown hair. They stood at around 6'7 and wield a whip.

"Ahh These are the seductive torturers and noble spies of your army. Their perfectly curved and shaped bodies, which they can change the shape, though not their hair, eye or skin colour, and natural affinity for hidden weapons, potions, seductions, politics and poisons they make for lethal assassins, spies and diplomats." the Orb said.

"Wow they can do all that? Well I have to thing of a good name you lady's then." Ren said before closing his eyes to concentrate. "Let's see now... who was that Asari... what was her name?..." he mumbled. "Con... cona Consort! I'll name you the Consort's." he finally said.

"We accept this title master." the Consorts said.

"Good. Ok now we don't have anything major going on at the moment. But some you will be transported to an old Empire prison that we have taken control of. The rest will stay here and await further orders."

The Consorts nodded as Ren summoned a few more before he headed back upstairs. As he was about to head back to his chambers he realised that he had eight tablets. He could finally summon a new general. He changed his direction to the pool where he summoned Halsa from.

As he walked up to the pool he started to feel a little light headed but ignored it. He then crouched down placed his hand in and said the incantation.

The water then swirled and another female figure walked out. The woman had snow like skin and silver hair. Her outfit however was like a spread out red and thong with lase on the front. She also wore thigh high heel boots and elbow gloves without the fingers. Her eyes where however where a light blue that kind of enchanted him. She also wielded a sword staff. (The costume she is wearing is the same as Jade from MK but it's red and black.)

"I'm Siren. I believe that you are my master." the woman said.

"I'm Ou Ren and it..." at that moment he fell to his knees and coughed up a large batch of blood.

"Get help!" he then yelled.

Nodding Siren moved out of the chamber to look for help. In no time at all a bunch of minions with Ren's wife's came to help him. In anger Yuki ordered the Shinobi to find the one responsible.

OOOO

The minions in Overland then looked everywhere for the person responsible. But unknown to them a man stood in a ally waiting for someone. After waiting a few more moments a woman dressed in a blue and white Chi-dress came running from behind.

"Did you do it?" the man asked.

"Yes. Hopefully he'll be dead in the next few days." the woman laughed.

But before they could do anything else several Shinobi surrounded them. Weapons drawn they then tried to leave but the Peacekeepers stopped them. They could not see it but the man and woman knew that the minions where pissed.


	12. Chapter 10

Ren laid on his bed fast asleep. The poison that was in his body was completely gone thanks to the elves. But the poison took it's toll on him by sapping his energy. He slept for three days but occasionally woke up and talk to one of his wife's, servant or generals. Mostly Siren who wanted to know more about her master. But most of the time they just wanted to see how he was doing as they took over some of his work or feed him. As he slept Rinka was always by his side.

She looked after him, fed him and got what he needed. And occasionally when he was awake she would suck on his member to relieve some of his stress. But he ordered her to do something while he slept so she took belly dancing lesson from Yuki who started a school for it to keep her occupied. She did this because all she wanted to do was please him.

After her lesson finished Rinka walked into Ren's chambers with a bowl of Miso soup and water. Walking in she found Ren asleep with a black book in his hand. She walked over next to him and knelt down and placed the tray of food to one side before picking up the book with curiosity. Opining it to a random page she began to read.

As she read it she realised that he liked helpless women in leather. She also found that he also liked women in the gear that she wore. Moving through the pages she found images of women in leather and women in clothing she was wearing. She gave a slight smile until she turned to the next page and her smile dropped. The next image was of two women making out.

As she looked at it her pussy became a little wet.

"Rinka what are you doing?" a familiar voice said.

She froze on the spot and slowly raised her head to see Ren awake. He had an evil smile on his face.

"I...er...I..." she stuttered with her words.

"Reading my diary?"

She hung her head in shame. "Yes."

He then gave a warm smile and relaxed on his pillow. "It's ok other people read it behind my back so I'm not that angry."

Before Rinka could say anything else there was a knock on Ren's chamber door. Landa entered with Vesta resting on her shoulder. The queen was obviously still weak but still improving.

"Landa, Vesta good to see you." Ren said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well we heard that the female prisoner that tried to poison you is sentenced to death." Landa said.

"That's right what about it?"

"Well we would like to breed with her." Vesta said.

Ren fell silent. "Why?"

"Well Succubi can't breed with other Succubi. We can can only breed with humans to produce our offspring. Our numbers are dwindling. So we would like to request that instead of killing female prisoners we would like to breed with them."

Ren crossed his arms and looked down before responding. "You do know your asking me to turn female prisoners into sex slaves right? And the prisoner who we have right now tried to kill me. I'm in a bit of a situation here."

"We know she tried kill you but all we're asking for is to breed with her once. But don't worry about the time. Females who are pregnant with Succubi children are only pregnant for a month before they give birth."

Ren nodded as he thought. "Ok you can breed with her but to make it fair open a lottery. Give your people who want to breed numbers. You then pick a number at random and the lucky person gets to breed."

"Yes that will do." Vesta thanked.

"Good I'll write up a law for it. But remember after she gives birth she has to be executed. I don't like it but it has to be done because of what she did. My wife's what her to pay."

"We understand. But when will her torture end?" Landa asked.

"It's already Ended. The man and woman worked for the ruler of Utha who ordered them to try and kill me."

"Why?" Vesta asked.

"Probably working for Empire or something I'm not sure. But I am sure that when I get back on my feet the ruler of Utha will have hell to pay. Not just because he tried to kill me but because the country is practically a slave market."

The two Succubi gave each other a look before turning to Ren. "There's something else we what to talk to you about. When you were away Kelda received a letter asking for a volunteer militant group."

"Volunteer militant group? Do you mean people who are not minions?" He asked.

"Yes. Many people have been wanting revenge against the Empire. Including Succubi."

Ren folded his arms as he thought. He didn't want to use his own people as soldiers. But he did see the benefits with it. "It sound's like an idea but we don't have enough money for it. Maybe sometime in the near future but not now."

"That's ok. We'll get the lottery sorted then thanks." Landa said as she bowed helping Vesta bow.

They both left Rinka then turned to Ren who fell back to sleep. She smiled as she climbed into bed with him. His warmth radiated from him making her more comfortable. Her arms wrapped around his muscular chest and wrapped her soft silk legs around his. She then nuzzled into his neck before falling asleep herself.

* * *

The Police searched around Yuki's room but found no evidence to find her where about's. Among them was Mike one of Yuki's and Ren's closest friends. He knew them both through school and collage. They did not have many friends because of their parents but that did not stop them. He stood in the centre of Yuki's almost empty room.

There was something strange about this whole thing was strange but he found peace in the sense that they both disappeared. He knew how much they meant to each other and hoped that did find each other once again. At that moment he heard a disturbance at the entrance.

He sighed and walked to the entrance were two policemen were talking to a large muscular man in black jeans, black hoodie and a red cap with a confederate flag on it. Mike guessed that this man was one of Yuki's boyfriends friends.

"Excuse me sir but how can we help?" Mike asked politely making all three of them stop talking.

"You can start by telling me where Yuki is mate. Jake does not like people running off on him." he said.

That sentence caused mike to raise his brow. He knew that Yuki would not intentionally get into the wrong crowd. "I'm sorry but we have no idea where she's gone but this letter was found. We opened it up to see if we could find her location but... it's best if Jake saw it himself." he said handing the man the letter.

The man took the letter and left. He walked outside the mansion and climbed into a black American SUV. Placing the letter on the passenger's seat he strapped himself in before driving off. The roads of London where bustling as always but he didn't care. He was used to the big city bustle. After driving for an hour he came up on an abandoned warehouse.

He parked the SUV close by, picked up the letter and walked in. The warehouse was mostly empty except for a few pieces of furniture. He walked up and noticed some people in different outfits where having their dicks sucked on by their girlfriends or prostitutes.

He paid no attention to it as he approached a makeshift hut and entered. Inside was a bare cheated man wearing sunglasses and camo trousers with a blond hair girl sucking on him. The man looked up at him as he entered.

"Have they found her?" he asked.

"Sorry boss no. but they did find this letter." the capped man said handing his boss the letter.

The boss took it opened it up and read it.

_Dear Jake_

_I cannot say the time I spent with you was agreeable. As a matter of fact I cannot believe that I went out with you. You are a disgusting human being that does not deceive anyone. Not the men at your side or the women you has. You do not deserve me or any women for that matter but I don't care. I'm with the one I want to be with. _

_So I'm dumping you for the one I had before. See you in hell._

After reading it the boss screwed it up with anger and threw it away.

"That whore who does she thing she is?" he yelled.

"Boss?"

"That bitch just dumped me for that punk she had before. What could he have that I don't?"

Before anyone could say anything Jake's mobile rang. He picked it up and looked at the screen. He did not recognise the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello am I speaking to Jake Norton?" a posh American voice said.

"Yes you are." Jake said switching to his posh voice.

"Good. My name is Steven Gathak of Gathak arms."

"What do you want with me?" Jake said not wanting to waste time.

"Down to business good I like that. Listen I heard that Yuki Enda disappeared some time ago."

"What about it?"

"Well my family and her family arranged a marriage between us and before she was to come she disappeared. But when she disappeared I used a satellite to try and find her but instead I found an interesting energy signature. One that I only believed to be a fantasy. It was a teleport."

"Teleport? Like in Star Trek?"

"Yes. But that's not the best bit. She was set to another world."

There was a long silence while Jake processed the information.

"You do realise how crazy this sounds?"

"Yes but I do believe that we can get her back. I just need your company's help to get her back. Once we do I can marry her."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you 20% of my drug ring profits."

That made Jake smile.

"Deal."

* * *

The ominous dripping of water could be heard in the caves. The Dark Elves sang in a sweet tone as a young naked teen was oiled in front of them. She was not a sacrifice but she was turning 18. The ritual that she was taking part of was a coming of age ceremony. Only her family was watching. Once she was fully oiled she turned to face a stone statue of a woman with long ears and a body wrap before kneeling.

At that moment a Dark Elf walked in. She wore a hip black loin cloth and a black chest wrap. In her hand was a priestess staff that had a golden crescent moon on the top. Her torso, legs and arms where all tattooed with a tribal design. On her forehead she also had a tattoo of a crescent moon, she also wore a silver armband with a red jewel in the centre, bracelets and two anklets on both feet.

She walked up to the girl and stood in front of her. Turing around she faced the girl and crowd her arms spread out. She began to chant in an ancient language. As she chanted two topless women approached. Both of then had large needle like devices in their hands. They knelt down beside the oiled girl brought her arms up and pressed the needles against her skin.

The girl bit her lip as the needles moved across her arms with black ink following it. The crescent moon then gently fell onto her forehead. The cold metal felt good on her skin as if the goddess was actually touching her. After a few minutes the chanting stopped as did the pain. The girl looked up to see the priestess smiling.

She then looked at her newly tattooed arms and smiled. Standing up she bowed and left with her family following. The priestess sighed and turned to the statue. At that moment a woman walked in. the woman wore a corset but with the middle missing and medium skirt. The pattens on it that was similar to the tattoos they had.

She walked up next to the Priestess.

"It was a good ceremony today." the priestess said.

"Still doesn't change the facts." the woman replied in a sad tone.

"We can't help that. It's the Empire's fault that we have to live in these caves."

"And because of that our race is slowly dyeing."

"Then we leave."

"We can't." the woman practically yelled. "The Empire will find us and finish us off."

Just as the priestess was about to speak a man in basic clothing came running in and gave a quick bow to both of them.

"Priestess, your majesty. A trader has just appeared." he said excitedly.

"Then buy yourself something nice." the woman said.

"You misunderstand me. He's selling interesting jewellery, clothing and he's from the Inkira region."

That got both their attentions. They knew the Inkira region was under full Empire control. But traders coming from their seemed impossible due to the iron fist the Empire had. They both then walked away from the temple to the outside. There where a bunch of children buying stuff from the trader. As they approached the children turned to the priestess and woman before bowing and leaving.

The trader looked at them both with a smile.

"Lady's what can I do for you?" he kindly asked.

"You can start by telling where you come from." the woman said accusingly.

"Overland in the Inkira region."

"Don't give me that bull. Tell me where did you come from."

The trader became on the defensive.

"Like I said Overland in the Inkira region."

Before the woman could say anything the priestess took over.

"Forgive my sister. But please tell us what has happened in the Inkira region?"

"Well that's a bit of a story." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We have time please do tell."

The trader then started to tell both dark Elves what happened in the region in question. The Ou of the land, the Minions, the new culture and helping other races. As he spoke the woman became increasingly suspicious while the priestess was impressed with the exploits of just a man. And a human at that. When he finished there was a moment's silence between the three.

"Do you expect us to believe that story?" the woman said.

"His face has not shown any kind of deception. He is telling the truth." the priestess said calmly.

"I am." the trader said before looking for something on his cart. He mumbled to himself before finding a scroll. He handed it to the priestess who took it.

"This is a map leading to Overland. Traders are required to carry a number of these scrolls around for cases such as this."

"Cases such as this?"

"Yeah. People from other country's are moving into the Inkira region as we speak. Slaves, Succubi, Elves and so on. The minions are protecting the roads from bandits and farms from destruction. The land that Ou Ren controls now is only going to grow. He has agreed to marry Princess Jena from Voland and he is planing to take the Everlight islands back. But I'm pretty sure that the country of Utha will fall before anything else."

That got both their attention.

"Why's that?" the woman asked.

"He was poisoned recently. He didn't die he's just out of energy. But his wife's where furious and ordered the torture and execution of both criminals. The criminals confessed that they where from Utha ordered to kill him. But he's resilient and because of that he's planning an attack."

"From what you have told us he sounds like a civilised man. Why does he seek war?" the priestess asked.

"Well in truth he only wants to save people under oppression. He comes from a septate world from us so he was brought up differently. Because of this he can avoid certain things. But the main reason he's seeking war is to expand his territory. But he's not going for the ones who are like Voland, he's after the ones like Empire and Utha."

"I see. So he's not like other men."

"Wait. I just realised you said wife's. Right?" the woman asked.

Both of the Dark Elves looked at him with an expectant look.

"Well he has two wife's, two generals and a personal servant who is a life slave. But he treats the life slave like a normal person. In short he has a harem. But he allows his women to do what they like."

"Well he sound's interesting. I would like to meet him." the princess said.

* * *

Ren stood in his dojo punching and kicking a wooden practice pole. He'd been in bed for the past few days and needed to get back to his daily activity's. The Constructors where already working on printing press machines to let people know about new laws and activity's. The Shinobi where on patrol, watching the roads and farms. He already set up a decent tax as well.

Also due to a recent food shortage recipes like pizza, fish and chips, sushi and chow-main to food shops. But because the food could be fattening, health notices where put up to indicate it. Unlike in his previous world people took notice. He realised that getting them to know about the consequences as soon as possible would prevent it. And it did, but only in the short run.

The coins where also done. Unlike the other coins in this new world they had a hole through the middle. But they just started to develop and being distributed. There was also the matter of the woman who will be forced to breed with a succubus. He told the others but while they wanted to see her pay they did not want to be responsible for the extinction of a race.

Ren's next punch severed the top half of the pole clean off. He then gave a rotate of his shoulders and rotated his head. He still felt a little stiff but dealt with it. It was starting to get late so he headed back to his chambers. As he approached he could overhear some kind on noise from inside. He opened the door to see Halsa, Yuki, Kelda and Rinka all naked but they held a gagged Siren down who was naked except for her boots and elbow gloves.

"What's going on?" Ren asked walking in.

The girls turned to face him with smiles on their faces.

"Well since we are pregnant, or have been pregnant it's time for your newest General to become pregnant." Yuki said.

Ren then smiled as well. "Well in that case."

He walked up to the bed while taking off his clothing until he was completely naked. Siren watched as her master approached looking at his large member. The sight of it made her wet, excited and scared. The other girls held her down tightly so she would have no choice but to become pregnant. Ren then climbed onto the bed wrapped his arm around Yuki and kissed her. Their tongues fought for dominance as Kelda and Rinka moved to his member and started to lick and stroke it. But Rinka had to lift up her veil to lick her master's member.

While the others where occupied Halsa crawled onto Siren's hot body removed her gag and kissed her. Their nipples hardened as Halsa'a hand moved down to Siren's wet pussy and began to stroke it. The new General could not moan as her mouth had another tongue inside moving around her own tongue. Saliva gently pored down their chin's.

Ren gave a slight moan as Kelda took his dick into her mouth. He then broke the kiss with Yuki and looked at the life slave.

"Rinka could you give Halsa a hand in preparing Siren?" he asked before trusting his tongue back into Yuki's mouth.

Rinka just smiled and turned her attention to the newest general. She crawled up the Generals legs and made her way to Siren's pussy. Halsa moved her hand away from the General's pussy and onto her breast before playing with it. The life slave then started to lick around Siren's pussy before she slid a finger inside while still licking it. Siren blushed madly as her body heated up from pleasure.

Kelda moved up and down Ren's dick wetting him up. As she moved her tongue around his dick she tasted his salty pre-cum and knew that he was close. She moved faster and faster until Ren grunted as his warm sperm entered her mouth. Looking up at Ren who broke the kiss with Yuki looked down at her and smiled. Kelda knew what he was thinking and didn't swallow.

She slowly took his member out as Yuki came down and began to clean it. Kelda turned to Siren and moved up her on one side. Rinka was still preparing Siren's pussy but slid another finger inside and increased her speed. Halsa broke the kiss with Siren as Rinka made her way to the new General's face. Siren looked at the hunter who had a bit of sperm gently fall down her chin.

Kelda then inched closer to Siren and kissed her. The sperm that was in Kelda's mouth flowed into Siren's who gladly took it in and drank it. All of it. She then screamed in pleasure as Rinka forced her to cum. The life slave moved as Yuki finished cleaning Ren's dick. Ren then moved up to Siren's pussy and positioned his dick on her twitching pussy lips.

Ren then slowly pushed into Siren's pussy, The General screamed as her hymen tore. Once Ren was inside her the pain disappeared ans pleasure started to fill her. Yuki then moved to Siren's cilt and licked it while Halsa and Kelda sucked on Siren's breast's making her moan even louder. But it didn't last long because Rinka moved up and began making out with Siren.

Ren began to thrust into his new General causing her to become even wetter. Siren could not think straight. Her body was being filled with pleasure as the others used her body in different places. Sweat started to drip from her body as Ren pounded her pussy. At that moment Rinka moved so that Siren was face to face with her pierced pussy.

She just looked at Rinka's lip pierced pink pussy moved up and started to lick the slave's pussy. Rinka gave out a loud moan before her's and Ren's lips met. As they kissed Yuki moved up behind Ren and wrapped her arms around him and began licking his neck. Ren then moved his free hand to Yuki's pussy and slid a couple of fingers inside her cause her to give a soft moan.

Ren then started reached his edge and began thrusting faster and faster. As he did Siren slid her tongue deep into Rinka's wet pussy. Ring broke off the kiss and began fingering herself while playing with her nipple chain with Siren still licking her. After a few moment's Rinka reached her limit and screamed in pleasure as she came. Siren pulled herself way from the slave's pussy allowing Rinka to move away.

All Siren could do was moan loudly as her master moved faster and faster. She then wrapped her legs around him practically begging for his sperm to be inside her. Ren's next thrust when deep inside as he grunted and came inside her. Siren screamed in pleasure as Ren's hot sperm flowed inside her causing her to cum.

Both Ren and Siren both breathed heavily. The Ou then smiled.

"Well one down four more to go." he said wihle the others smiled. They where in for a good pleasurable night.

**Ok this A/N is off topic but interesting. Recently I bummed into a nice male student from China. We had a nice talk but then he asked what language I'm learning. He was disappointed to find that I was learning Japanese and not Chinese. (I did Chinese for a bit.) he thought that because of what happened in the past they are warmongers. (I do not mean any disrespect.)**

**when I got home I decided to look at China's history and discovered they had a warmongering phase. I decided to go deeper into the subject and found that Uk also had a warmongering phase that lead to the British empire. I did a number of other country's and found that each country had a warmongering phase. I know this is off topic but I thought it would be interesting. **


	13. Chapter 11

**This chapter contains Futa, rape and bondage which I will make for you skip if you like.**

The Pink rose was in full swing as it was every night. Orphaned women whored themselves out to men. They had no choice in the matter but the mistress of the rose was always nice and understanding. They lived in a small village north-West of the Inkira region. Outside Ren's control. The area however was not part of any country but was ruled by bandits.

Mistress Holt watched over the girls on her third story office window. She wore a newly bought short chi-dress. The dress itself was pink with white flowers on it. It also had a diamond shaped gap to show her cleavage and long sleeves with a ring attached to it that went around her middle finger. She also wore a gold ankle bracelet and a golden snake armband.

She moved her dark hair out of the way as she watched her girls dance around poles, make out with costumers, serving food and drinks and taking men to the bedrooms. Holt felt guilty and happy at the same time. Happy because she's helping girls who have no family work but guilty because she was making them do such degrading things. But they had no choice.

The girls themselves wore different things ranging from corsets and tights to newly bought Chi-dresses. They also wore different pieces of jewellery as well to make them more attractive. The mistress turned to her desk and sighed. The local bandits the 'Jungle blades' had the village 'under their protection' for 30% of all profits that come from the village.

Because of this every person in the village had to double their work to stay in business. They needed help weather they liked it or not. But recently the gang said that the village hadn't paid enough and killed three people. The village council of which mistress Holt was leader of did not know what to do until a trader from the Inkira region came selling his wares.

He now sat across from Holt and listened to her problems. He just sat there thinking for a few moments before talking.

"Well I understand what you are asking for but there's not much I can do." he said in a apologetic tone.

"Well what can you do?" Holt begged.

"I can send a message to Ou Ren. But he won't be here until Utha falls."

Those words caught the mistress attention. "Why's that?"

"He was poisoned by two assassins from there. But he didn't die thanks to queen Fay of the Elves. But that's not the only reason, it's because the country itself is practically a slave market. He believes that people no matter race or gender deserve freedom."

"I'm starting to like this new ruler. But what's his position on prostitution?"

"Well that's what I'm not sure about. You see he has two wife's, two generals and a servant who share his bed. But it's not because he forced them to sleep with him, it's because they what to. But as for prostitution I have no idea."

The mistress nodded and was about to say something but a loud scream that drew her and the traders attention to the atrium. They looked out the window to see several people dressed in leather armour of different styles holding different weapons. One of them was holding one of Holt's girls who was a lovely blond dancer around the neck. The man held a knife to her neck.

Holt ran down to confront the man who was just smiling.

"Let her go NOW. We've paid you this month." she yelled.

"You did not pay enough. And so we're taking one of your whores." the man said.

"You can't do that!"

"OH I can't?" the man said sarcasticlly handing the girl over to one of his men. He then walked over to Holt who stood still as the man stood in front of her. Smiling he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. As he lifted her up his arm turned to solid stone. Everyone inside the Rose yelled out in fear but did not move.

"Listen to me whore you don't tell me what to do. We take whoever we like." he then held a knife to her throat. "And kill whoever we like or who are of no use to us."

Just as she began to choke the man dropped her. Holt slumped to the floor hand around her neck breathing heavily.

"You whores and everyone in this pathetic village belong to us. You pay us to keep this village safe. If we don't get our pay we take a person as payment. And if you or anyone in this village try's to be a hero again you will die." he then laughed out loud and walked out with his gang following.

The trader came down and helped the mistress up. As he did he made a mental note to inform Ren as soon as possible.

* * *

OOOOO

Yuki watched over the sea in her garden with Aoi sleeping on her shoulders. Ren left for Utha a few hours ago with a large force to take the small nation. Siren when with him because she wasn't pregnant yet and Ren ordered Halsa to look after Rinma. But before he went the Constructors gave him a few four pronged shuriken and an hidden assassin blade that he got from Assassins creed. He may have not had practice with them but that did not stop him.

That was one of the things she liked about him. He tried new things regardless of his current skill. Her hand then drifted down to her belly and started to rub it gently. She just could not wait for her baby to be born. Ever since she found out Ren was still alive and still loved her she wanted to carry his child. Now it felt lick living in a dream. However the memory of her dick of a boyfriend Jake was still fresh in her mind.

The thought of him disgusted her. At first he seamed like a nice guy until she joined his gang. All they did was sell drugs and pressure other gangs for territory. Ren my have not had been exciting but at least he wasn't a gangster who did extortion and everything. Her head then moved over to the city square where the constructors started laying the foundation's for a clock tower. As she watched it reminded her of a few strategy games she and Ren used to play.

From being a daughter of a corporation president to the first Saisho Nǚwáng (First Queen) of a nation seemed liked something out of a story. She liked it, however she felt a little guilty because she was the only one who had a history with Ren therefore making her Saisho Nǚwáng. But it was decided by Kelda because they had a talk about it. In the end she reluctantly agreed and became Saisho Nǚwáng.

Aoi gave a yawn as Landa came into sight admiring the garden. Yuki smiled and called the Succubus over.

"Yuki Nushi-sama I was looking for you." the Succubus said bowing.

"Really what for?" Yuki asked.

"The key to Killers cadge."

Yuki fell silent before looking out to sea. "I head you won the lottery. Personally I what her to die. But there is some things I don't want on my hands." she said handing the key to the Succubus who just took it. "Just make her suffer."

The Succubus just held the key with a smile on her. "Don't worry Ou Ren gave me a book on BDSM which I'm planning to use on the bitch."

"Good. Well have a good time." Yuki then said as Landa left for the dungeon.

As the waves splashed against the rock Aoi started to gently nipple on Yuki's ear telling her he was hungry. Smiling she walked in inside to feed her pet.

* * *

OOOOO Rape scene beginning

Kiva was on her knees with her wrists chained to the celling. Her naked body glistened with bruises from the Consort's whips from her interrogation. During it she did not cry but she did confess which made her sick with herself. In the years she worked for the King of Utha she had never been caught so fast. Now she was waiting execution.

At that moment the metal door in front of her gave a clicking sound before opening. Kiva expected her food or water but instead a Chi-dressed Succubus entered with a large bag in hand. She moved her head away in disgust. The Succubus then closed and locked the door before walking up to Kiva.

"So your the bitch who tried to kill Ou Ren. You know your not half bad to look at." the Succubus said.

Kiva had a curvy but athletic body. Her hair was a light brown but short and her breasts where a perfect round shape but smaller than the Succubus's an common trait with south-western women. But her eyes practically enchanted the Succubus by being a deep blue. The Succubus smiled as she placed the bag to one side and walked around the Utha assassin inspecting every inch of her.

"What does a sex demon what with me?" she asked with venom.

"Oh you haven't heard? Your going to bare my child for trying to kill the Ou."

Kiva instantly looked at the Succubus wide eyed with fear and saw the front flap of the Chi-dress lift up around a cylindrical object. The Succubus gave a giggle as she unfastened her dress to reveal her well maintained body. The Utharian struggled in her cuffs as the Succubus walked in front of Kiva with her dick facing the assassin before crouching down. She then put a pill inside her mouth before pressing her lips against the Utharian's.

Kiva tried to resist but the Succubus's tongue had a strange taste to it that prevented her from resisting. The pill that the Succubus had managed to go down Kiva's throat. As soon as it did the Succubus broke the kiss and looked at the Utharian with a slutty smile. Just at that moment Kiva spat in the Succubus's face.

At that moment Kiva's womb, pussy and breasts started to warm up and ache.

"What did you do to me you Succubus slut!?" she yelled as she blushed.

"Well what I just gave you was an old Succubai piece of magic. It makes the person who swallows it imminently in heat and fertile. So to put it simply I just got you ready for impregnation." the Succubus said wiping the spit off her face.

Kiva's body heated up as the pill kicked in. then before she knew it the Succubus's dick found it's way into her mouth. They tried to bite down on the intruder but something was stopping her. The dick then started to move. As it did her tongue started to wrap around the intruder unconsciously. She forced herself to stop but failed, whatever she was under was powerful.

The Succubus enjoyed the pleasure of the forced blowjob. She used her Succubi powers to control the Utharian so that she would understand her situation better. As she thrusted into Kiva's mouth one of her hands descended to her wet pussy and slid two fingers inside. She gave a pleasure squeak as she fingered herself.

After a few more thrusts the Utharian began to taste of salty pre-cum in her mouth. Her mind buzzed with fear. She knew the aphrodisiac effects of Succubi sperm. It could her her irresistibility horny and temporary lose her will to the Succubi. She tried to resist once again but failed because her body wouldn't obey her. The thrusting movement then increased again before suddenly stopping.

The Succubus grunted as she ejaculated into the Utharian's mouth. Kiva was forced to swallow the cum. She didn't what to swallow it but it tasted so good she couldn't help herself. After drinking the white cock milk the dick was taken out of her mouth and she breathed heavily letting some excess cum drip from her mouth.

Her arms then flopped to her sides. She realised she could escape and tried to move her limbs but they did not respond. Jut then she felt being tied behind her back with a strong rope. She was then pushed onto her back while her ankles where being cuffed to the chains that held her writs. After a few seconds her legs where in the air exposing her wet pussy.

The Succubus then took a wooden ball with leather straps on either side walked up to the Utharian before bending down.

"Open your mouth." she ordered.

Kiva's mouth opened accordingly allowing the Succubus to fit the wooden ball gag inside her mouth and fastened it tightly around her head. The Succubus then shaped her fingers. Kiva found that she could move freely again she tried to remove her bindings bit failed. The Succubus smiled as she brought a whip out of the bag.

Kiva's eyes widened in fear. The Succubus then began whipping the Utharians breasts, belly, thighs and pussy. Kiva tried to scream but could only do it into the ball gag. One the Succubus was finished she moved over to the Utharians pussy. Smiling and licking her lips she lined up her dick with the assassins pussy and inserted it. Kiva screamed as she felt the intruder enter her pussy.

"All I can promise is that you will be impregnated and not enjoy it." the Succubus said as she started to move.

Kiva's pussy juices started to leak down her bruised belly. As soon as she started to moan in pleasure the Succubus whipped her. Eventually she realised that if she enjoyed it she would get whipped hard. But it was a problem because she could not help but enjoy it. As another slap of the whip hit her nipple she cried out and came.

The movement then stopped. She looked to see what was happening. Only to see the dick being withdrawn from her pussy. The Succubus dived into the bag and puled out some claps and a set of black balls on a string. She walked over to the Utharian and clipped the claps onto her breasts and cilt. Kiva screamed into the ball gag in pain.

The Succubus then moved so that she could see Kiva's perfectly round ass. Smiling she re-inserted her dick and began to thrust. As she did she then inserted the balls into Kiva's ass one by one. The assassin screamed in pain as the ball invaded her most dirty area. She tried to protest but couldn't. At that moment she realised her situation and began to cry from pleasure and pain.

The Succubus then pulled the balls out of the Utharian's ass with a popping sound before putting them back in. She repeated the processes as she thrusted into the assassins pussy. She enjoyed the domination of the assassin and teaching her place.

Her hips began to move faster and faster. She could feel her limit closing in. just as she removed the balls once again she then slid her thumb inside Kiva's anus. The assassin screamed once again but the sound of it made the Succubus move faster. She then stopped and grunted allowing her sperm to flow into Kiva's pussy. As the Succubi seed entered the assassin's womb she squealed in pleasure as two climaxes overcame her.

The Succubus then withdrew her dick allowing from some of the sperm form her cock and Kiva's pussy to leak a bit. The succubus then smiled an evil smile.

"We're not done yet." she said.

OOOO Rape scene end

"YOU WHANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Celda the Queen of the Dark Elves yelled.

Celda was in a circular cave with a round table in the middle. There where also twelve Dark Elves who sat round the table as well. Each of them wore a different but elegant garments. Each one of them also wore a meddle on the right side of their clothing. All the meddles had a different mark on them to represent which of the clans they belonged to.

Also in the room was Celda's younger sister, the Priestess of the moon goddess Sinva. She just sat in her place with her staff in hand. The clan leaders called for a meeting after hearing about Ou Ren. The story's of what he did spread like wildfire through the Dark Elves. Now there was a discussion about what to do. While Celda was sceptical about the story's.

But the others where completely fascinated by the story's. As they discussed the information the trader gave them all of them except Celda came up with one solution to take them in. the Queen would have to marry Ren. Something she never expected them to come up with.

"We what you to Marry Ou Ren so that he will take us in." one of the clan leaders said.

There was a murmur of conformation from the others.

"Yeah I understand but MARRAGE?"

"From what we heard he has a harem. So there should be no problem with it." another clan leader said.

Those words just got her even frustrated. "But what if what we find the Empire there waiting for us? How do we know that it's not a elaborate trap?" Celda snapped.

"The trader's face told no lies." Sinva said.

Celda's eye then twitched violently. Normally she would get her way but this time it looked like she wouldn't.

"Then it's agreed. We shall order every one to pack and we shall head to the Inkia region. This meeting is adjourned." a female clan leader said.

The leaders then got up bowed and walked out leaving Celda and her sister alone. Sinva looked to her sister and got up. Celda's eyes where still twitching.

"Sister we have no choice in this matter." Sinva said.

"But why? Why did it have to be a human male?"

"We don't chose our mates. Fate does that."

Celda just snorted at the comment. "We better get our stuff ready." she said before walking off.

Sinva just smiled and shook her head before leaving herself.

OOOOO

The capitol of Utha was smoking due to a recent invasion from Ren's minions. The Utharian soldiers where gathered in the city square along with slavers. All of then watched as their metallic belongings where gathered before they where put onto carts and taken away. While this happened the civilians and slaves where being treated by the Mystics due to being mistreated by the slavers and Utharian soldiers.

As the Minions sorted out people Ren was watching over the movement of the entire Utharian treasury to the carts. Just a few hours ago he killed the Utharian king who was just a big blob of lard for lack of a better word. As for the women who he held, they were taken to the mystics to make sure they where healthy. They where also given clothing to hide their nakedness.

As the last of the treasury was loaded up Ren smiled and walked back into the palace. Since the capitol had fallen it was only a matter of time until the rest of the small country of Utha will fall under his control. But for the time being at least the slave trade was disrupted. Utha was a major slave trade hub and anyone who takes control of it would disrupt the trade.

He was glade about that. Even in his own world human trafficking was a major problem but now in this world he could accentually stop slavery once and for all. He then walked into a domed chamber and looked around. The servants where cleaning the place up. The smell when he first got there was unbearable but at least this time it was slowly disappearing.

Unknown to anyone in the room a person in black tight robes came in from one of the ceiling windows and moved to a ledge near the window. Drawing their bow the person's eyes darted about looking foe someone in particular. Their eyes then fell on Ren. The person drew an arrow lit it on fire before sliding it on to the bow and took aim.

Ren moved to a door at the opposite side of the room. Just as he was about to open the door the person released the arrow. A streak of orange light appeared in the room. Ren heard something and turned to see an orange object heading towards to him fast. He quickly drew his sword and managed to cut the object in mid-air. Before he could smile a piece of hot metal hit his left eye.

He yelled out in pain as he dropped his sword and covered his eye with both his hands. The servants dropped what they where doing and ran up to him. At that moment a Shinobi appeared next to him.

"My lord are you ok?" She asked.

"I'll be fine Blade just go find the assassin." Ren said.

Blade nodded and looked around. She saw a person in black escaping through a ceiling window. Being the ninja that she was she moved with inhuman speed following the assassin. As she moved she over heard Ren asking the servants to get some clean water and a patch.

The assassin climbed out of the building and was about to leave but came face to face with one of Ren's Shinobi. On instinct he punched her in the face but the metal mask she wore absorbed some of the impact, however she did stumble back a bit allowing him to run for it. The assassin the ran across the buildings with the Shinobi quickly on their tail.

Blade closed in on the assassin before taking out one of her throwing blades and threw it with a deadly accuracy at the assassin's legs. It hit it's target. The assassin fell on their face and blade moved up fast to the assassin. She grabbed the person by the collar and removed the mask only to find the assassin swallowed a cyanide pill.

Cursing she dropped the body before heading back to the palace. Ren sat on a leather chair still covering his eye. It was dripping with water because he tried to remove the germs from it. He didn't want it to get infected and kill him. At that moment Blade appeared on her knee in front of him.

"I'm sorry my lord. The assassin used a cyanide pill to prevent us from knowing who he worked for." she said.

"It's ok. Sometimes there are things we cannot control." Ren said.

"Err my lord what about your eye?"

Ren gave a low chuckle. "The hot metal literally boiled the liquid in my eye and burned out my retina so I cannot use this eye any more."

Blade bowed her head in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry my lord."

"It's ok no one could have seen this coming. But next time we have to be more careful."

Blade then nodded understanding.

**Ok that that chapter done don't forget to review.**

**Ps I've got an idea for a cyberpunk story in my head how does this sound?**

**After a chemical war that has left most of the planet uninhabitable only Japan remains. After receiving thousands of refuges the Japanese government creates three extra islands to house the new citizens. After a few years multi levelled city's where build (like Hengsha in dues ex human revolution.) and gangs started to came to clam areas as their own. During a raid on a corporation or government base to get weapons but instead they find out that southern part of South Africa is clean of chemicals. After that the corporation or government is after them to prevent them from getting the news out. **


	14. Chapter 12

**Ok guys this is mostly an origin chapter. I just want to expand on Ren's and Yuki's previous lives. (mostly Yuki's.) if you like let me know and I'll do the same with the other OC's. We can guess what the game characters did. Sorry for so many time skips but I'm only putting in the important bits. **

**Ps I should have go this out sooner but I was playing Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon on which I highly recommend. Personal review 9/10.**

Yuki slowly awoke as Aoi gently nibbled on her ear. She groaned as her eyes opened to the midday sun. Sighing she slowly sat up and stroked Aoi. Her head was pounding hard, the other day was a hard one for her. She picked up a cup that was beside her and drank it. Her head then began to feel more relaxed. As she placed it down a familiar red head walked in.

"Well look who's awake." Kelda said playfully. "How was your sleep?"

"It was lovely. But my head is pounding." Yuki said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Probably from your pregnancy."

Yuki nodded with a wide smile before noticing something in Kelda's hand. "What's that?" she said pointing at the object with a frown.

Kelda then remembered what was in her hand and gave a loud sigh.

"I completely forgot about this. It's a leaflet for some new religion." she said walked to Yuki hand handed her the object.

Yuki took it and eyed the front. It was mostly colourful for the most part with a phoenix holding a ying-yang symbol in one claw and a scroll in the other. Her brow raised in interest.

"Ok what's this about?"

"Well it's about a god in human form who has come to deliver us from the evil empire of hell." Kelda said striking a comically heroic pose. Yuki just stared at the red haired hunter before bursting out in laughter with Kelda following.

"That is so funny!" Yuki giggled.

"Yeah the guy's in the street who where handing these out where doing the same thing."

After a few more moments of laughter they calmed down. "So who's this 'god in human form'?" Yuki then asked with a wide smile.

"Believe it or not it's our beloved husband."

The belly dancer gave a smirk at that phrase. She knew how strong and powerful that it was only a matter of time before people would start to worship him. The only thing she was surprised about was how fast they were doing it. But a thought crept into her mind that she was curious about.

"Well if Ren-kun is god then who are we?" she asked.

"That's the most interesting part of it. Apparently I'm the goddess of hunters, Rinka is the servant goddess, Halsa and Siren are his guards and you are the goddess of beauty as well as Ren-kun's queen."

Yuki gave a stifle chuckle hearing this. Now this seemed like a fantasy. At that moment a searing pain flashed through her head. She dropped the leaflet and fell back. As it happened Kelda moved up to her fellow wife fast knowing something was wrong. She dropped to her knees fast grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table. Yuki opened her mouth and let Kelda pour the water down.

The dancer swallowed the water went down her throat. She sighed with a relief and laid back on the bed.

"God I don't feel too good." she moaned.

"I'll get a doctor. You just get some rest hai?" Kelda said.

"Hai."

As Kelda got up and began to walk out Aoi moved onto Yuki's chest licked her before curling up. The dancer then began to feel drowsy again and slowly fell asleep.

OOOOO

Yuki finished appalling her lipstick before sighing. Her life was just going down hill. Her mother remarried around 6 years ago and stopped caring about her. To make matters worse her step-father gave her so many rules to follow she did not know what to do. She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling.

She was 16 and had very few friends. Her family maybe rich but money can't buy everything. Something she knew, unlike her parents. Sighing once again she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a red coin top with see through silk wings that had been attached to cloth bracelets, she also had a long red coined hip skirt on and a few pieces of belled jewellery.

She did not know why but for some reason but belly dancing gave her a belonging that she never felt before. But eventuality she decided that it was because of her middle eastern side. She still looked at herself while turning a bit ,making sure she had everything. While she was half Japanese and half middle eastern, she looked Japanese but her skin she had came from her biological father.

Like most of her friends said it suited her very well. At that moment a bell rang to signal for people to tell them to make their last minute checks. Yuki picked up a red hair band and tied her hair into a pony tail before fitting a red coin veil on. Nodding at how she looked she walked out into the hallway and made her way to the waiting room. As she walked in the male students and a few female students had their eyes on her.

She paid them no mind. In the past she had tried dating a few guys from school. But all they wanted was sex. All Yuki wanted was something much more deeper than just sex, but she knew that eventuality she'd be married off to some rich kid she would never care about. Despite the rules about no forced marriages rich people used money to 'persuade' the police to look the other way. It did not work all the time.

The bell sounded again and the waiting room slowly became flooded with people. Everyone wore something because it was a talent show. Yuki wasn't originally going to join the talent show but her belly dance teacher persuaded her. As she sat she watched people go on stage to perform. The crowd in the room became shorter and shorter until it was Yuki's turn.

The curtain was down when she walked on. She stood in the centre and turned so that her back was to the curtain. Looking at a backstage hand she nodded and the sound of middle eastern tribal music came up. As the curtains came up she could feel the wind on her skin signalling her to move. Following the music she jerked her hips to one side and the other while moving her arms in a snake like fashion.

The beat then became faster so she turned to face the audience and began to move in a curved way. She didn't have stage fright because she performed in front of her belly dance class before to remove stage fright. As she moved her jewellery jingled witch added to the music. As she began a thrusting motion with her hips she noticed a boy about her age watching her with interest.

She gave him a quick eyeing before falling to her knees arching her back and moving her belly up and down. For some reason the boy had an aura about him that she could sense. She swiftly moved back to her feet and began to finish off her act. As she got to her feet she spun on her foot moved her hips a little faster and bowed which she held as the music stopped.

The audience got up and clapped for her performance.

Latter that afternoon Yuki walked out of the school dressed in a armless white hoodie and jeans. She carried a gym with her gear in it. Earlier she had won the dancing trophy for the talent show which she was proud of. She also tried looking for that boy who she saw in the audience but never found him. Even though she never knew him she was sad about not finding him.

She walked into a nearby park on the way home. Her home wasn't too far from school but she liked to walk through the park. But it was starting to get dark and not a lot of people where around. As she walked into a area full of trees two men around the age of 18 came up behind her. At the time she paid them no mind because she just thought they were off to the pub.

After a few moments two men around 18 leaned on a tree. As she approached the men blocked her path.

"Hey babe we saw you dance. Care to come with us for a good time?" one of them asked.

Yuki said nothing but turned around only to face the two men who where following her.

"Where do you think you're going love?" another one asked.

Acting instinctively she kicked the nearest one in the crotch. The boy fell down as she tried to run but one of the boys grabbed her hood and pined her to a tree. The boy who she kicked slowly got up and looked at her.

"You slut!" he yelled slapping her across the face. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Yuki watched as the boy's hand moved down to his flies. She then knew what was going to happen. But before the boy could undo his zip someone called out to them.

"Oi leave her alone!"

Hearing this they all turned to see another boy who looked around Yuki's age.

"Seems this kid needs to be taught not to interrupt." one of them said. "Sam you keep a hold of her while we get this git."

The boy holding Yuki to the tree nodded as the three boys approached the 16 year old. The leader took a swing at the boy but he ducked punched him in the gut and chest winding him. The leader fell to the ground wheezing. The other two boys then tried to grab the 16 year old. But the boy just threw them over his shoulder and slammed his palm in their faces.

The boy named Sam was what happened and his eyes where wide. The 16 year old walked up to him.

"Beat it mate." was all the boy said before Sam ran to his mates helping them up and running.

Yuki was at the base of the tree on her knees. She was in tears. The boys who held her where about to rape her but the boy who she hadn't got a good look at saved her. The boy got to his knee and looked at her. Yuki was on the verge of tears.

"Hey you ok?" he asked.

The dancer just nodded before looking up. Her eyes widened. It was the boy from the audience at the talent show.

"Hai I'm fine but what about you? Those boys where at least 18." she said.

"I'm fine. I throw guys twice that size at my martial arts group."

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. By the way I saw you dance. I have to admit it was enchanting."

Yuki blushed a bit and smiled. "Arigato. But I wish I could fight but I'm a dancer."

The boy gave a chuckle at what she said. "Well my master always told me that martial arts is a form of dance. Come on my lesson starts in about half an hour you can give it a try."

"Ok. Sound good." Yuki said cheering up.

"By the way name's Ren." the boy said helping the dancer up.

"Name's Yuki, Ren-chan."

OOOOO

Ren took Yuki to a small building not to far way from the park. It was a modern glass building with six floors. They walked in and took the lift to the third floor. As they walked out they where greeted by tall man with silver braided hair.

"Ren good to see you." he greeted before noticing the girl next to him. "Hey I know you, your Yuki the belly dancer who won at the talent show."

"Well just the dance trophy." she replied.

"Yuki this is sensei Hammond." Ren said.

The dancer and the martial arts master shook hands. "So what are you here for?"

She looked to Ren who nodded. "Well a friend of mine was almost... taken to a guys house for entertainment and for some reason I feel I might be next. So after the show I bummed into Ren and he told me he was on his way to ju-jitsu. He explained that he does it for self defence and I thought I might give it a try." she said telling the half truth.

Hammond just gave a chuckle. "Well ok but did he tell you that he does two other martial arts?"

She raised her brow with interest while Ren just face palmed himself. "He does not only do ju-jitsu he also does muay-thai and ninjitsu. I also heard the he does parkour."

Yuki turned to Ren and just looked at him with smile.

"Look I just do these activity's because. My parents just don't care about me." Ren defended.

Her smile dropped hearing this and placed a hand on his shoulder understanding him.

"Well anyway we're about to start." he said before walking away.

OOOOO After the lesson.

Yuki sat on bench in the park. The lesson she too was exhausting but it didn't stop her from trying. Ren walked up sat next to her and handed her an energy drink. She opened it and took a swig. She moaned in delight as the liquid went down her.

"Damn I needed that." she said.

"It helps doesn't it?" Ren said.

"Hai. Ren-chan what did you mean your parents don't care?"

He sighed before answering. "Well after I turned 10 my parents just stopped looking after me. All they left me was an shared account. Around the same time I stopped caring about them. But I'm not the kind of person who wants attention. I just want to do well."

Hearing this Yuki looked at her drink. She could see a part of herself in this boy.

"Well after my mother got remarried both of them took no notice of me. I'm like you. I don't want attention I just want to do well."

"But why belly dancing?"

"Despite my appearance I'm part middle eastern. So it's something that allows me to connect to my roots. Plus it's not only healthy but I enjoy it."

Time passed as they chatted away finding out about each other. But when the time hit 9:30 they headed back home promising to see each other again.

OOOOO A few months later.

Yuki stood in the centre of the dojo practising. She was a red belt thanks to Ren's help. Over the last few months she and Ren developed a close relationship but not a boyfriend/ girlfriend one yet. But they did enjoy each others company. They recently turned 17. surprisingly their birthdays where in the same moth and week. There was just three days separating them.

Unknown to them both their friends tried to get them to hook up but all their plans failed. Ren watched her from the benches. It was the weekend and the dojo was always open to allow people to practice. His hand drifted to his pocket and pulled out two cinema tickets for a new Acton/ Romance film that just came out. Earlier in the week he overheard Yuki wanting to see this film.

With respect he also wanted to see this film and seeing it together seemed like a good idea. Yuki finished her practice and walked over to Ren picked up a towel and started to wipe her sweat off.

"God how did you get to black belt so fast?" she asked.

"I have a natural aptitude for it." Ren replied with a smile. "Err Yuki you know that film that came out?"

"Hai."

"Well I got tickets to it."

She just looked at him with a large smile.

"Are you asking me on a date? Ren-chan?"

He gave a snigger in response. "Guilty as charged."

Sitting next to him she still smiled. "Of course I'll go with you."

OOOOO the following weekend.

Yuki and Ren sat close to the front sharing popcorn while watching the film. So far the film was kind of overrated but that didn't stop them from enjoying it. As they went for some more popcorn their hands met. They then looked at what they touched before looking at each other. Yuki wore a simple pink tank top with a short red and black skirt. She also wore a few of her gold coin bracelet's and an silver anklet.

Ren on the other hand wore a blue T-shirt with white stripes on and a pair of black track suit's. They just stared at her for a long time not paying attention to the film. As the film moved to an unconformable confession love scene Yuki placed her hand on the side of his head and just looked deeply into his eyes.

Ren did the same just as the main character began a confession. Their hearts began to pound hard. Yuki then mouthed 'I love you' with Ren doing the same. They moved in and kissed at the same time as the characters kiss. After a few moments they broke the kiss and gave each other a tearing smile.

OOOOO about year latter.

It had been a year since Ren and Yuki became boyfriend and girlfriend. Unlike most couples they had very few arguments. But when they did fall out they would normally make up for it within two days. Ren sat on his bed waiting for Yuki who promised him a late birthday surprise. The other day was his birthday and Yuki was away on a school trip. He didn't blame her but as a sorry she promised him something special.

He did not wait long because Yuki came out of his closet. She wore a lose gold coin bra with a gold coin belt that showed her pussy and a see through red veil with a red jewelled bindi on her forehead. She also had an snake armband on with a few gold bracelet's and a coin anklet on each ankle and a gold collar around her neck with a gold chain hanging from it. Ren's eyes widened seeing her like this and tried to hide a certain embarrassing part of himself.

"Well what do you think master?" she said seductively.

"Err you look very sexy. But why?" he asked.

"Because I what you to make me yours."

Ren's eyes widened. They had talked about sharing a bed but they where both inexperienced and decided to wait until they both felt ready.

"Yuki are you sure?"

She just walked up to him and smiled. "I'm sure Ren-kun. I want you to be my first. But instead of doing it normally and as a sorry I want you to treat me like a harem slave." she said knowing what Ren wanted while handing him the gold leash.

"I'll try to be careful. But a slave shouldn't be talking." he said taking the leash. "Dance so I can admire your body."

Yuki smiled and started to swing her hips in front of him. As she moved her hands drifted up her belly which due to the martial arts she did her belly shows a faint six pack. Her hands then drifted over her large well shaped breasts. She slowly turned around showing every part of her beloved dancers body to her boyfriend.

Ren smiled as his girlfriend danced for him in a seductive way. After a while he stood up and placed a hand on her hip. She stopped moving and moved her veil over her head looking in Ren's eyes. Her boyfriend moved in and kissed her with their tongues exploring each others mouths. The dancer wrapped her leg around him and gave a deep blush as she felt something hard push against her thigh.

He pulled her back and sat on the bed. They broke the kiss and Ren looked at her with a mock evil smile while taking out his member. Yuki just stared at the eight inch member. She looked at Ren with mock fear.

"Suck it." was all he said.

She obediently started to lick the shaft of it while stroking the base of it. Ren moaned out in pleasure at how his girlfriend was doing. She then moved to the tip and took it into her mouth. Taking it in slowly her veil fell over covering her blowjob. As her head bobbed up he began to stroke her hair gently.

As she bobbed her head she began to taste his salty pre-cum. It was absolutely delicious and wanted more so she moved faster as faster. She began to feel it twitch in her mouth and moved faster. Ren grunted and came a load in her mouth. As his sperm flowed into her mouth she drank the delicious white milk.

She looked up at Ren smiled.

"Yuki that was amazing. Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Well I watched porn and practised on an dildo."

"You little minx of mine." he said moving in and kissed her through the veil.

They both then stood up still kissing her. He then reached round her back and unclipped her bra which fell to the ground. They turned around and fell onto the bed still kissing Ren removed his clothing. He was soon naked in front of is beautiful girlfriend. He broke the kiss and positioned himself to her wet pussy lips.

As soon as his hot member touched her she moaned in delight.

"You ready because this will hurt." he said calmly.

"I'm ready."

Ren slowly slid his dick into her virgin pussy with a groan. As he did Yuki arched her back felling his large member enter her. His dick slowly tore through her hymen causing her to scream in pain before his dick fully entered her. She breathed heavily but with happiness. She gave her virginity to her boyfriend while he gave his to her.

Ren then slowly rested his body on her removed her veil and kissed her as he started to thrust in her. They both blushed as he thrusted into her. The pain in Yuki's pussy completely disappeared and was replaced by indescribable pleasure. As he thrusted she wrapped her arms around him keeping him close. She didn't want to let him go.

She moaned as she rapidly approached her limit as did Ren. But he stopped suddenly broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Err in or out?" he asked.

"It's a safe day. Inside please." she smiled.

He smiled as well and started to increases his thrusting motion while his hands drifted to her breasts and played with them. Yuki moaned out loud as her boyfriend played with her. He then moved faster in her burning tight pussy. He then stopped and grunted as he came into her. She screamed as his sperm entered her causing her to cum.

Ren then fell back on her softly while bringing the sheets with him. Yuki kissed him.

"I love you." she said tiredly.

"I love you." Ren said holding her close.

"Yuki-kun." a voice said.

She looked around in curiosity.

"Yuki-kun wake up."

Groaning the dancer opened her eyes to see Kelda and a doctor.

"Yuki-kun your finally awake." Kelda said.

"Sorry Kelda-kun. I don't know what happened." Yuki said still in bed.

"Well you needed it." the doctor said. "You had a high fever from working too hard. I surgest rest for the next few days. Doctors orders."

Yuki slowly nodded her head and fell back to sleep dreaming about a certain someone.


	15. Chapter 13

Juno moved around the new resort. All the men goggled her due to her bust and attractiveness. Even beauty had its downsides. Sometimes she cursed her beauty but it got her in the best situations so it wasn't always bad. But she did have one of the worst jobs. Sure she may had to help with the accounts, cooking and waitress. But the one job she hated was to prepare the slaves for the auction that happened once a fortnight.

It was a degrading job but it did pay well not to mention that when other people in her line of work refused they were found ether dead or enslaved. So she wanted to avoid that at all costs. She headed for the pens for today's preparations and auction. After passing a few huts she arrived at a ruined area with slaves in a cadge who where gagged and chained. There was also a blooded wooden block not too far away from them.

At that moment a large muscular man wearing only a loincloth and mask over his head came up. The slaves in the cadge started to let out muffled screams as the man opened the cadge and grabbed an woman who tried to struggle but failed. The man held her by the hair and dragged her over to the block forced her to her knees and rested her neck on the block. Once again she tried to struggle but the man picked up a blooded sword raised it up and brought it down on the slaves neck.

Her head came off her neck with ease. At that moment Juno realised that theses slaves tried to escape and where sentenced to death. She felt pity on them as she walked into the pens. Walking in the smell of urine and body odour hit her. She ignored the smell picked up a bucket of water and began the long process of cleaning the slaves.

OOOOO

After being a fortnight away from Overland Ren and Siren returned with the crowds cheering for them. Before Ren returned he set up a stable governor for Utha and began to set the new region. The governor was also given the minions who attacked the capitol to capture or remove the old government loyalists. But when Ren arrived at the castle both Kelda and Yuki where pissed when they saw Ren's eye and told him to be more careful. He also heard the Jena was on her way but was delayed due to something that happened on a major bridge. Not to mention he got the message of the village requesting help, he did want to help but there was work that needed to be done so he sent blade to recon the area until his work was done.

For the rest of the day Ren was in his study. With the wealth he acquired he needed to sort all of it out. But the main thought on his mind was outfitting his army the sorting out he could do later. The Glorious Empire where going to be a problem sooner or later. Weather he liked it or not he needed some of the things from his world. The fact was that the Empire was made up of a number of different nation under one rule.

They had numbers, land and the lay of the land. Ren however had tech, loyal soldiers and money. In a certain respect they both had even ground to fight on. At that moment a knock on his door alerted him.

"Come in." he called out and a much more healthy Vesta entered dressed in a black and red kimono.

"Greeting's Ren-chan." she said before noticing his eye. "What happened?"

"Some assassin got a lucky shot with a fire arrow. The heat boiled my eye liquid and fried my retina. But I bet your not just here about my eye."

The Succubai Queen just gave a guilty smile and nodded. "You got that right. Recently I saw some folders with paper in it. Some of it looked as though they where designs for something but they where put in that vault with all your wealth. Care to explain."

This time Ren sniggered. "You've got a good eye. You know that me and Yuki are from a different world right?" the Succubus nodded. "Well some of those designs are for things that will make us a nation to be reckoned with. There all stuff for automated wagons and airships. There are also a few weapons of war in those files as well as a source of possible fuel locations that we can use for the automated weapons."

"Then why not use them?" she asked with curiosity.

"If I did all other nations will fear us and opportunistic nations will take what we know and invade other nations. So we have to start small and gradually build up. But if the worst should come then, and only then will I use the plans."

"I see what you mean. Your not like other men, you prefer peace over war but will fight if needed to."

"Ye..." he was about to say but felt something solid under his notes. He lifted the papers up to see two minion tablets.

"What are those?" Vesta asked.

"Minion tablets. Each one allows me to gain a new minion type." he said standing up. "Wonder what these ones these will give me."

He walked out of his study with Vesta close behind him. They both walked into the spawning pit. As they entered Vesta's eyes widened. The place was just a large cave with two large pools and a flat wall at one side with a number of tablets on it. Ren walked up to the wall with Vesta behind him. At that moment the Orb flew in.

"Welcome. I see that you have brought a friend." it said.

"Yeah well I'm interested to see what happens." Vesta replied.

"Step towards me a bit more when I summon them they come up fast." Ren said as he placed the tablets on the wall.

The Queen took a few steps toward him before turning around. Ren then placed his had on one of the tablets and said '4'. At that moment two male minions and two female minions came out of the water. One of the male minion white sailor uniform that was much like modern sailor uniforms. There was also a cutlass sword attached to the belt and the minion stood at 5,11. The other male minion was completely different. The other male minion wore a large coat that was similar to a British redcoat but is was mostly covered by a light body armour. He also wore black trousers with a white stripe down the side but once again it was covered by armour. The minion also wore an old British redcoat hat and stood at 6,0.

As for the female minions one of them wore the same as the male minion in white. But the other one wore the same uniform except that it was black with two white body belts. They both stood at 5,10.

The queen just stared at the minions in shock and surprise.

"Ah now these minions are quite different from the others. This is because that they are the sailors in your navy. The male minion in white is the basic operator of any kind of ship but is also a capable fighters. The minion in the large coat is are your security on your ships. They are very capable fighters and accel in boarding and taking a ship over. They also make formidable ship captains. The female minion in white are the same as the male minions in white. But the female minion in black operate your ships weapons and can also be used for land deployments when you use artillery." the Orb said.

"Well in all honesty it's about time I got naval units. Anyway the minions in white I'll name you Operators. The minion in the large coat I'll name your lot Marines. And the minion in black I'll name your lot Gunners." Ren said.

"We accept these names master." the newly named minions said in unison.

"I'll modify the tablet to allow you to chose between the three." the Orb said.

Ren then turned placed his hand on the other new tablet and said '4'. This time four female minions came out who where dressed in a white dresses that looked similar to modern nurses uniforms. They stood at 5,7 and have slim body's.

"These fine young women are the best in medical care. They know all kinds of healing remade. But they can only learn one medical trade."

"Medical professionals? Well about time we got them. I'll name them Medics." Ren said.

"We accept this title master." the Medics said in unison.

"Ok now unfortunately I don't have anything for the Operators and Marines. But the Gunners can help out with training civilians. As for the Medics I want you to help out with the doctors in the villages and city's. I also want some of you to be in the minion barracks to help out the wounded and teach people how to be a doctor."

The minions nodded in response before Ren summoned more to do the things he ordered.

OOOOO

"Arrrrr why does this 'Overland' place have to be so far away?" Celda moaned in annoyance.

"Calm down sister we'll be there soon according to the map." her sister Sinva said in a calm tone. "I wonder what the place is like."

"You may say that but I still say it's a trap."

While the two sisters talked the rest of the Dark Elves where behind them with horses and carts carrying their stuff. The Elves where on the move for around 10 days. This was because of how large the Dark Elf convoy was. There where around two thousand Elves in total. They had quite an easy time to get to the Region the trader mentioned.

Most of the Elves where afraid of an Empire attack but amazingly there wasn't. It made them excited and worried at the same time. Excited because they haven't ran into any trouble and worried because they felt eyes on them. The clan leaders felt it too but just told the people that it was just animals. Back up at the front the two sisters argued about the story's again but just then someone yelled to them.

They looked over to see a young man run up to them. He wore a grey robe with a curricular pointed straw hat and a pair of black trousers. After a few moments he was beside Celda.

"Well I haven't see a Dark Elf before." he said walking next to them.

"You have now kid now beat it." Celda grunted.

"Forgive my sister young man she's a bit annoyed at the moment." Sinva said earning herself a dark look from her sister.

"That's ok. I bet your heading to Overland right?" the boy asked.

At the word Overland both sisters turned to him.

"What do you know about that place?" Celda asked.

"Well your not to far off. But with respect with the amount of people flooding in the Village has more or less become a city."

"A city?" Sinva asked.

"Oh yeah. The main builders are already building a port by the sea. And business for my family is booming although we do have to work hard."

"I see so Overland is just ahead?"

"Yeah and you don't have to worry about it being a trap. Because it's not. Anyway I got to get back Sayōnara." the boy said waving as he ran off.

"Well that was interesting."

"Whatever." Celda just pouted.

After about an hour they saw a few structure ahead like from the traders story's. As they approached two blue coated figures on horse back came running up. Celda ordered her people to stop moving which they did slowly. As the blue coated figures came closer both sisters realised that both figures had the same face.

The blue coats then stopped in front of them.

"State your business here." one of them demanded.

The two sisters and a few elves behind them where taken back by their tone.

"We are here to see Ou Ren." Sinva said in a calm but defensive tone.

The blue coats looked at each other before one of them produced a small hand sized orb from his belt. He then talked into it and nodded a couple of times before putting it away.

"Who are you two?" he then asked.

"I'm Celda Queen of the Dark Elves and the woman next to me is Sinva the Priestess." Celda said in a curious voice.

"Ok you two can follow us but your people have wait outside city limits for the moment."

"Why's that?" Sinva asked.

"It's a precaution the Ou Ren has put in place for large numbers of people. It's nothing offensive we just don't know what people of large groups would do."

"An understandable precaution." Sinva nodded.

Celda turned around and called to the plan to the other Elves who nodded one after another. The blue coated figures then lead them to the outskirts of the interesting city. While the rest of the Elves stopped outside city limits both the Queen and Priestess where lead to the castle. As the two followed the blue coats a number of traders ran over to the Elves. It took around half an hour to reach the castle which was in the centre of the city.

Both of the dark elf leaders marvelled at the exotic looking castle. As they walked into the main area on horse back. Unlike most castles this was almost like a tower and had a stone wall with few circular windows. They dismounted their horses and a dark skinned woman wearing exotic jewellery and a see through veil that covered her nose to her neck approached. The woman also wore a cloth wrap around her chest and hips.

'The life slave.' they both thought.

"Welcome." She said bowing. "I'm Rinka, Ou Ren's personal servant. If you'll follow me please."

Rinka lead the two Dark Elves into the castle. Both of them where impressed on the interior of the castle. As they entered there was a large entrance room decked out with paintings, exotic furniture and other colourful objects but the main colour or anything was ether red, orange or white. There where also a few flags with a Phoenix in the middle with a circle of white on one side and back on the other. There where also strange characters on all four corners.

They also noticed a few men and women running around clearing the place up. The women where dressed in blue long sleeved chi-dresses while the men wore a black robe. But both Elves where curious about why once the servants where finished they left.

"Where do they go?" Celda asked out loud.

"Once they are finished they go home." Rinka replied. "Ren doesn't want them to keep them for as long as they need to be here."

"Interesting." Sinva said.

OOOOO

Ren dogged another punch from one of the students. But as he moved he grabbed the student's arm and threw him to one side of the room. Ren was in his dojo teaching some martial arts interested people who approached him about teaching them. With nothing to do in the mean time Ren accepted and taught a cheap weakly class. All the students enjoyed it but did end up with bruises afterwards.

The student stood up and came running at him. This time a kick came but Ren countered by grabbing the leg. He then removed the student's leg from under him and moved down fast to hold the student in a pin. As he did he noticed Rinka in the doorway with two guests and decided to end the lesson early. He got off the pin and helped the student up. They then spaced out a couple of feet before bowing.

"Ok class I have a meeting to get to so you can go home early but don't forget to practice." Ren said.

The class of about seventeen stood and bowed before joyfully leaving.

"Ok Rinka you can come in." he called out.

Rinka entered with two dark skinned women with long ears. One of them wore a hip black loin cloth and a black chest wrap. In her hand was a priestess staff that had a golden crescent moon on the top. Her torso, legs and arms where all tattooed with a tribal design. On her forehead she also had a tattoo of a crescent moon, she also wore a silver armband with a red jewel in the centre, bracelets and two anklets on both feet. All in all a quite attractive woman.

The other wore a European style black dress with red and gold lining in the same tribal style as the other one. But her face told him she did not trust him. But from the two Elves perspective the Ou that stood in front of them was probably no younger than 19.

'So this is the Ou of the land? Very interesting.' Sinva thought.

'Ok this is some kind of sick joke. Who in the right mind would appoint a boy to fight?' Celda thought.

"Lady's I welcome you to Overland castle. Care for a drink of coffee or tea?" he asked with a smile.

"Tea would be nice. My name in Sinva." Sinva said

"Nothing for me thanks. My name is Celda." Celda said eyeing Ren cautiously.

"Ok. Rinka if you please." he said to the life who nodded and walked off. "Now I can assume that you are both the leaders of the Dark Elves?"

The two where surprised by how fast he found that out but nodded.

"Fay told me to expect you coming soon."

"Fay... wait queen Fay THAT POPPUS STUCK UP QUEEN IS HERE?" Celda screamed.

Ren's eyes widened at her outburst but stood his ground.

"I apologize my sister and Fay have had a rather strained relationship." Sinva said.

"It's ok I understand. But to why your here."

Both Sinva and Celda explained why they where there in the first place. How they used to live in large city's, how the empire almost eliminated them and how they moved to the tunnels to survive. After they finished Ren gave a few moments thought.

"Well I understand where you to are coming from but Overland can't handle a large population like yours. But there is an area on land under my influence that is free from farms', villages and safe. I can give you that area and protection from my minions. But other than that I don't know."

"How large is this area of land?" Sinva asked as she sipped her tea.

"About the same size as Overland."

"That will do nicely. But my people are tired and need a rest."

"Stay as long as you like. I'll have Constructors ready to move when you are."

"Thank you now there's one last thing to disscuss."

Those words made Celda scowl at her sister.

"The clan leaders have decided that to forge an alliance between our peoples and for you to recognise us as your citizens. We request you marry my sister."

Both of them prepared for the worst but it did not come. Instead since fell.

"Well the marriage is if the wife agrees."

"Well I wouldn't say I agree but is for my people." Celda said pouted.

"Well that's all well and good but if you don't want to do it you can still say here and pretend."

"That nice of you but no. if I am your wife I have to all the thing of a wife and not live a lie."

But before Ren could answer a woman in a black body suit with pieces of armour appeared out of no where frighting the two Elves. Ren turned to face the woman.

"Blade what do you have to report?"

"Well master I see you are busy so I'll write the report up." Blade said before disappearing.

"Sorry about this but I'm going to have to cut this short." he said before turning to the Elves. "Celda ask Rinka you find Yuki she'll get you settled in. Sinva before and after you leave you will be in charge of the Dark Elves do you both understand?"

Both of them nodded.


	16. Chapter 14

As Ren said Yuki did help Celda to get settled in. But Yuki was not what the Dark elf queen was expecting. She was the same age as Ren very cheerful, energetic, calm and a charming person overall. Celda found it kind of odd that this young girl from another world has settled in very well to this world. But when Celda asked why she left Yuki went into detail that saddened Celda.

She never knew that parents could be so heartless. But then again her parents died when she was young. Very young. But after her talk she found that the Constructors had built her a room and filled it with her belongings. After confronting Ren about this he said that there are rooms for his wife's to enjoy themselves without being disturbed as well as being fitted to their personal tastes.

With that she began to realise that life may not be so bad. She relaxed in her bear skin chair enjoying the peace and quiet. It had been a long time since she was free of the worry of her people. And she did not want to lose it for a long time at least. But something was on her mind that she could not get out of her head.

She was Ren's wife but there was no set date for a wedding or even mentioning on one. It bothered her not knowing, so she got up walked out and went to find ether Yuki or Rinka about the wedding. But as she turned the corner she bummed into a red haired woman with a baby in her arms. The woman looked at Celda.

"Your the Dark elf queen right?" the woman asked.

Celda was quite taken aback but decided to talk with the woman. "Yeah how do you know?" she asked.

"Yuki told me. I hope your trip wasn't too eventful."

"No it wasn't but who are you?"

"Gomnasi. I'm General Halsa. And this is Rinma, Ren's first born daughter."

"Ren's a father at 19?" Celda asked in surprise.

"Well this little one was unexpected but not unwelcomed."

Celda smiled at the sleeping infant before realising this woman could answer her question.

"Halsa quick question. But when is the wedding?"

"Wedd... oh there isn't one."

"What why?" Celda asked in confusion.

"Well Ren is busy with a lot of things so his wife's have agreed that as soon as he has his member inside them for the first time, and only in this castle they can call themselves married to him."

"That makes some kind of sense." Celda said nervously thinking about how she'll spent the night.

* * *

Ren made his way to a newly built factory. The constructors built a number of factory's to increase mass production of different things. But he had a number of plans to outfit the minions as well as checking on the progress of his own weapons. As he walked to the factory the citizens gave him a bow, nod and even a smile. This was because that when he was in the city it was common for him to walk among them, so they never disturbed him out of respect for what he was doing.

He entered the factory and made his way to the Head Constructor's office. The Head Constructors is considered to be the most experienced Constructor that they become in charge. Ren entered a small hut with the Constructor filling out a number of forms. He looked up to see Ren enter.

"My Ou what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I got the design for you and I wanted to check on my latest weapons." Ren said handing out a few files.

The Constructor took the files and looked at them before nodding. "Thanks and I have a few new of your designs ready. If you'll follow me."

The Constructor got up and lead Ren to a sliding door with a Phoenix on it with a ying and yang in the middle. This symbol was Ren's personal one that indicated areas that only belonged to him. So anyone who enters without authorisation was considered traitor and sent to the Succubus breading programme. It maybe harsh but all nations have to be harsh in one form or another. But with Ren's subjects they knew the reason why.

He was someone from another world and brought a number of advanced things that he wanted to keep a secret. They may not know the reason why but the fact remains that these secrets where from another world, ant that reason was enough for them too keep their noise out. But to the Constructors being able to work in Ren's personal foundry was considered an honour.

As soon as the two entered a loud crack of a gun echoed in the room. One of the minions held a three barrelled pistol. It was styled after old muzzle loading weapons but the barrels rotated like a revolver's cylinder. Ren picked up the idea from The Empire from Warhammer fantasy. In fact he had plenty of ideas that kind of related from Warhammer.

The Head Constructor lead him over to a table with a few pieces on it as well as a metal belt. The belt had a number of leather pockets and straps to hold weapons in. On the buckle there was a Phoenix with a ying and yang symbol. The Head Constructor picked it up and handed it to Ren. Smiling Ren attached it on, the belt itself was lightweight and comfortable.

He just nodded as as he secured the belt on.

"This and the bow where the only things we could get ready in time." The constructor said.

"Where's the bow?" Ren asked.

The Constructor left for a few minimise and came back with a folded metal bow. He handed it to Ren who unfolded it and pulled the string as a test. It was quite hard to pull. But was satisfied with it and folded it back up.

"Thanks." Ren said. "How goes the artillery?"

The Constructor nodded and led him outside to a large firing range. At one side was a group of dummy targets. While at the other side was a large crossbow like weapon on a tripod like stand. (The weapon is like the high elves large siege bow from Warhammer fantasy but not golden and with cranks to pull the string back.)

The Constructor's who where operating the weapon had already prepared a practice arrow ready. After a few bits of yelling at each other it was ready to fire. One of the minions got down on one knee and aimed the weapon at the targets. As soon as he was satisfied he grabbed a lever and pulled it down realising the arrow.

It it is target which exploded without any effect to the others.

"No area effect." Ren commented.

"Yeah well this was the best we could do without using rocks or gunpowder and lead." the head Constructor said.

"Use gunpowder on the arrow heads. That should do the trick."

"Yes my Ou that sounds good."

OOOOO

Yuki sat in her office looking over notes over different drugs she had acquired. In her old world drugs where a major problem but with the Shinobi they could easily stop illegal drugs from being brought into the nation. But there was another problem she couldn't get out of her head. The name of her new nation.

She discussed this with her other wife's before but they could not think of anything. Felling a headache come on she took a sip of water to calm it down. She had been working all afternoon and needed a brake. But that wasn't the cause of the headache's, she saw a Medic who told her that her headache's where a cause of portal travel. Apparently her body was getting used to the world she was in.

It would take some time, that was obvious but to speed it up the Medics and Mystics began to develop some pills for it without affecting her pregnancy. They said it would be about a week before she could get them. In the mean time they ordered her to get some rest. But she needed to get some work done.

She now regretted that decision, but she relaxed enjoying the peace and quiet, so much that she fell asleep. After a while she was woken up by a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said in a groggy tone.

The door opened and Ren walked in.

"Yuki you ok? Halsa said you where felling a little ill." he said.

"I'm fine Ren-kun just fine."

Ren gave a slight snigger.

"I know you too well Yuki. So I know when your lying."

"Killjoy."

"Yes I am now go to bed."

"But what about tonight?" she moaned.

"I'll do you twice when I get back. Now bed Medics and husbands orders."

She slowly got up but fell back onto her seat. Ren came up to her and helped her up. He then lead her over to her futon. Laying her down he helped her remove several lairs of her Kimono before she laid down. Ren then bent over and kissed her which she returned. His hand moved gently along her bare belly. Her hand joined his after a moment.

"Not yet Ren-kun. I still need to create our child."

"I know, it's just our child. But take all the time you need I'm in no rush."

She then looked at his new belt and giggled.

"Ok my handsome Kamen rider."

With that Yuki came up and pecked him on the cheek before laying back down bringing the sheet with her.

"Get some sleep." he said smiling.

Yuki just nodded closed her eyes and fell asleep.

OOOOO

Kira laid back as her arm was tattooed with a number of rectangular blocks (like Fath's arm tattoo from mirrors edge). This was to prove her loyalty to the assassins she was apart of. The assassins where known as Dark sky. A famed assassin group that kidnaps children at a young age and indoctrinate them to be living killing machines. Their members could be anyone from a street beggar to a noble.

But Kira was different, she may have succumbed to the indoctrination but her mind was still her own. She wanted out of this life but she couldn't, because if she did the other would hunt her down and kill her. This was the way of the Dark sky, cold, heartless and merciless. Just then the tattooist finished on her arm and began tattooing her eyelids (Like Fath's eye tattoo but on both eyes with inverted ones on her upper eye).

It hurt like hell but it wasn't long before it was finished. She was now a member for life, betrayal meant death. After she got her tattoos she headed to her room. The Dark sky lived in an abandoned fort deep in a forest. This was to prevent rival groups finding them. Just as Kira made it to her quarters a voice called out to her.

"Kira the boss wants you." a tall man in light armour said.

Hearing this she sighed and made her way to a central tower. The fort was kind of ancient but with the funds they had they kept it as if it was just like new. As she entered the tower a chill ran down her spine. She began to walk up the tower with the chill making her really unconformable. At the top she entered a curricular room.

It was filled with with black strips of cloth, skulls with candles and other creepy things. At the opposite end from the stairs was a large black desk with a man covered in black robes writing something down.

"Kira welcome." he said in an cold voice that froze her to the spot.

"You called for me Dark master." Kira said.

"Yes I did. A welcome to the Dark sky is your first contract." he said taking out a piece of paper.

Kira walked over and took the contract. "Who is it?"

"An upstart ruler by the name of Ou Ren. Our benefactor would like him taken care of as soon as possible, and don't forget to take some of his blood."

"Why his blood?"

"Our benefactors requested some of his blood for the contract."

"I'll get it done."

"See that you do."

OOOOO

The room was quiet as Matt finished his report to his friends. After the investigation into the disappearance of Ren and Yuki he needed to talk to the others. All of them where close to the two lovers and wanted to know what happened. They had a drink of larger each to calm them down but it never helped.

There where eight in the room including Matt and at least four of the friends where on Skype.

"Is that all you have to say?" a round boy asked.

"I'm afraid so. This is just like the Madeline McCann disappearance." Matt said in an apologetic tone.

"So we'll never see them again?" a dark skinned girl asked.

Matt just nodded. Everyone just bowed their heads.

"This is how our friendship ends?" a pale boy asked from the laptop.

"All that we can do is remember them. I mean you all know how close they where. So all we can hope for is that they got back together."

They all nodded in agreement before Matt took his larger and held it up. The others followed suit.

"To Yuki and Ren were ever they are, let they live long full lives."

"To Yuki and Ren." they all said before taking a drink.

What they did not see was a man in dark clothing watching with a camera in his car. Gathering as much info as he could ready for an upcoming operation.

OOOOO

Celda entered Ren's chambers. The others waited inside for her excluding Rinka and Yuki. Siren, Halsa and Kelda where inside removing their respective clothing. As the dark elf entered her eyes widened at the sight of the others body's. All three of them have got what human male's would call perfect. Their breasts, body's and just the texture of their skin would send anyone wild.

After a few moments they where completely naked, but Halsa wore a pieces of tribal jewellery while Kelda wore a gold armband and anklets. As for Siren all she wore was her thigh high heels.

"What are you guys doing?" Celda asked.

"We're getting ready for Ren." Halsa answered.

"But what about Yuki and Rinka?"

"Well Yuki is not felling too well and Rinka's still got a few more tasks to do so it's just us."

"Us?"

At that moment Siren grabbed Celda from behind. She blushed majorley but just then Kenda came up and undid her corset. After a short amount of time it fell to reveal her large pierced breasts. Smiling Kelda then moved down and undid Celda's skirt. It fell after a few seconds exposing her thigh stockings.

Still smiling she then removed Celda's loincloth to show her virgin pussy. Now her face was completely red from embarrassment. At that moment Ren entered and the room fell silent. Before anyone could speak Siren and Kelda brought Celda down onto the bed, both of them holding one arm and a leg.

Ren then walked up while taking his own clothing off with a smile on his face. On seeing his member Celda knew what was going to happen. Fear and excitement filled her. Before she knew it Ren was in front of her with Halsa moving over the top of her. After a few moments she came face to face with the red haired generals pierced pussy. As that happened Kelda and Siren let go to play with each other.

"Lick me while I prepare Master." Halsa said spreading her pussy.

Celda obeyed closed her eyes and thrusted her mouth onto Halsa's dripping pussy. Moaning loudly the general then began to lick Ren's warm dick slowly making it hard in front of her. Ren could feel his dick get even more sensitive as Halsa kissed the tip before taking it into her mouth. As Halsa began her preparation Kelda and Siren where to the side of them licking and fingering each other.

As Halsa sucked on Ren's dick his hand found it's way to Celda's pussy. He stroked around the lips gently slowly getting her wetter and wetter. The Elf queen could feel her pleasure raise rapidly. She was happy, these people where being so nice to her and this was the best pleasure she could feel. After a few moments Halsa increased her tempo to almost gagging but after a few seconds Ren grunted and came into her mouth.

Keeping his sperm in Halsa then quickly changed her position so that she was face to face with Celda. The general smiled and pressed her mouth on the Elf's lips and fed her Ren's sperm. She gladly took the delicious white milk and drank it. Just then she felt something hard and warm meet the lips of her pussy.

'Yes please! Take me!' she thought.

Ren then slid his dick into her, she gave out a muffled scream. He edged into her slowly tearing her hymen. After a few moments he was fully inside her and began to thrust his hips into her. Halsa then raised herself a bit and placed her hand on the Elf's breast. She then began to move and squeeze it enjoying the softness of it. Celda did the same but was more interested with playing with Halsa's nipple ring.

Halsa blushed madly feeling her large milky breast being played with. She also could feel Ren thrust into Celda. The wetness of Celda's pussy made her wet too. Over with Siren and Kelda the two had their pussy's rubbing against each other. They where also tasting each others mouth with great ecstasy.

After a few moments Ren them began to increase his thrusting power and speed. And Celda instantly knew what he was going to do.

'He's going to do it. He's going to make me pregnant.' she thought with joy.

Just then Halsa broke the kiss allowing for Celda's moans of pleasure to be heard. She just couldn't think of anything except for the thing that was inside her. After a short time Ren stopped and grunted as he reached his limit. His sperm flowed into the Dark elf. The shear warmth of it made her cum.

Once he was sure Celda was full Ren pulled his member out and looked at everyone.

"Who's next?" He said.


	17. Chapter 15

**Special thanks to Silverscale for the plot. Fair warning there will be tentacle rape, vore/ cannibalism elements and other horrific stuff. If you do not like these themes I'll mark them down so you can skip. **

The sun was high in the sky as Ren travelled along a well travelled road through a wood. He was on his way to a small village in bandit country who where having trouble with a local bandit gang. For once he decided to go alone. He needed a break from the minions and the others to sort out his thoughts. But he did have a comm orb to let the minions to know when they can move in.

But before he left he watched the execution of the assassin. There was a bit of debate to how she'll die, but eventuality Ren decided that beheading was the best idea. It was quick and painless but the mess was a bit of a devil for the servants to clean up but it was agreed that it was a small price to pay. However before she was beheaded Ren offered her to live but as a Succubus breeder. She spat at the offer.

After that Ren got on his horse and left. That was about 6 hours ago. He was now up against a tree having a drink. Unlike before he was dressed in a square breastplate, leather clothing, metal grieves and metal arms. He also had his mask with him but kept it out of sight. As he drank Vex came wondering back with a rabbit in his mouth. He then dropped it and began eating it's flesh and organs.

Ren never stopped Vex from being a hunter but did restrict his movement. He didn't want the wolf to cause havoc with the population, and somehow the wolf understood this. Vex was obviously smarter than the advantage wolf. Ren then attached his water bottle to his belt stood up and walked over to his horse.

Vex finished off his meal before noticing Ren was adjusting some things on his horse. He then climbed on the horse. With Vex following they continued on their journey to the village. As they travelled Ren took out the leaflet that Yuki gave him about him being a god. Ren wasn't one for religion, he found it just to be a set of rules and story's that made no sense.

He just smile shaking his head reading the leaflet. At least they kept to the facts, but most of it seemed to focus around his supernatural power. However that was understandable because most of the people from overland had heard of magic but just believed that it was just a form of fiction. Now since they saw Ren's power they just thought it was his natural power.

This kind of thing was only human nature. If someone has a great power people will believe that he his some kind of god. It reminded him of Sigma from Warhammer fantasy and the Emperor from 40K. But he was not the type to abuse his power to pretend to be some kind of god, but he also did not want to challenge people's religion.

As he put the leaflet away he decided to leave it. Ignorance was a form of bliss and he could not deny people it, even if it was kind of immoral. As he thought about it he realised that it maybe ok. Some of the people in his old world knew of the constant threat of nukes, chemical weapons, biological weapons, natural deserter and economic downfall. These people prepared for it but the rest just never believe that it could happen.

But whatever people believed there was always a certain kind of peace. He put the subject at the back of his mind. Leaving the subject was the best idea and should be left for future generations. He continued travelling for some time before he came across a river. The sun was already starting to set. Not too far away was a small cave.

After getting some water he took his horse over to the cave and looked inside. It was small but dry. After taking a couple of things off his horse and took them into the cave. He set up cooking area and a sleeping space. After he set up he then tied the reigns of his horse to a nearby tree and gave him something to eat.

Vex wondered off to find something to eat. Ren then settled down and created a small but warm fire. He then opined a pack of instant noodles and put it in the pan with water. It did not take long for them to be finished. As soon as they where ready he dove into them. At that moment Vex came wondering back with a peasant in his mouth. Both of them eat and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

As soon as Ren finished he took out one of his books and began to read. After a length of time he fell asleep with the book on his chest and Vex laying close to the entrance in case of intruders.

Lights where on in one of the north Sarenhand mansion's towers. Inside a dark haired woman prepared herself for combat. She washed herself in an oil mixed with rare and holy herbs. Her name was Valvon the only female knight in the city. While she was still on her knees she placed her hands together closed her eyes and began to pray. An old chat for protection and strength before she began to speak in her native language.

"Goddess of sky's, goddess of warriors may my hands be swift and my target true. For I am your servant who rids the world of evil in your name." she said.

She then stood and began to put her armour on. The armour she wore was a breast plate over her breasts, armoured elbow gloves, armoured thigh high boots and an armoured wast with plates on the front back and sides. Her unarmoured bits where covered by chain mail. On her breast plate and solder pads was an image of a lion holding a sword in its paws. A family crest that was given to them as they became knights. She then attached a chain to her hip. At the end of it was a box of holy incense to ward of demons.

Now she wore the crest unknowing the truth behind it. She then tied her hair into a pony tail and walked out. As she did two servants followed her carrying a large heater shield and a bastard sword. after a short amount of time she reached the main door. Waiting in front of it where two male knights who wore a similar armour to medieval European knights. Much like her lion with a sword one of them had a three headed dragon with a great sword in his hand while the other had a bear with an axe. The knight also had an double headed axe in hand.

The female knight approached them.

"Ah finally." the knight with the dragon said. "Salvon does not like to be kept waiting you understand?"

"Of course I do Halvon." Valvon snapped. "I just hope Jalvan is not on patrol."

"Don't worry his sister is having a bit of trouble with her new husband." the knight with the bear said.

"Good lets go." She said taking her shield and sword from the servants before leaving with both knights.

All three of them left the safety of the mansion to the demon infested nights. All three of then walked for 10 minutes before they came across a golden female statue dressed in a long elegant patterned dress. Beside it where five more knights and one of them wore a red cape with a large stripe of red between his legs. He turned to see the three knights approaching.

"Took your sweet time." he said in an angered tone. "I knew women would never make good knights."

"Watch it." the female knight said. "I may be a woman but I can still fight."

"Whatever. Anyway we'll split up into twos. I will go with Ualvan. Dalvon will go with Halvon, Valvon will go with Walvan and Falvan will go with Balvon."

There was a series of nods and the man with the bear walked up to Valvon. They headed to the south part of the city for their patrol.

As they walked Walvan felt a little uneasy due to the silence.

"So how have you been?" he asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Been better." Valvon mumbled.

"You know I heard of a new nation down to the south east. It doesn't have a name yet but it's very rich."

"Yeah and I heart that they invaded Utha because their leader was almost killed."

"By an assassin sent by Utha and don't forget that their leader objects to slavery."

"That's no excuse for taking over a country and subjecting it's people."

"Why are you making him sound bad?"

"Firstly he has a harem, second everywhere he conquers he takes down the buildings and replaces them and finally he thinks that he's a god." she said with venom. "As soon as the demon problem is taken care off we are going to this new nation and free it's people."

Valvon was not the kind of woman who would accept someone who took over something with no reason. She was a ferm believer in her religion as where everyone in the city. Sarenhand was one of six major city's in the nation of Delmaha. It may be on the borders with bandit country. The nation itself was quite isolated because of the hills and dense woods in the area. Despite this they still had a few villages and visitors.

But recently they had demon attacks but no one was missing which was absolutely strange. Normally to summon a demon a young virgin woman would be required. This was because women where considered pure in the eyes of demons and therefore they are suitable sacrifices. It was also because that women could produce their offspring. Once the demons are done they consume the woman as the sacrifice they are.

These reasons where the reasons why Valvon was considered to be a liability in the knights.

**WARNING disturbing content starts here.**

Down in the catacombs of the cathedral a man in a monks garb walked along the cells where the purest of the pure slave girls where being kept. Each one of them was chained to the wall and gagged. They awaited their fate. Some of them may die while the others become breeding tools. Only the women of the church where exempt because they worshipped the demons.

The monk then opened a large set of wooden doors and walked in. Inside was a large circular room with nine doors different colours on them. He walked through the red one. Inside was a blood red room with a red demon in the middle of the room. The demon sat on a stone throne with a blue skinned woman riding on his member yelling in pleasure. Four more blue skinned women where on their knees awaiting their turn.

The blue skin they had was not natural but rather a effect of the demons seed and corruption power. They may have been human before but now they are just willing slaves to do as he wished. Around the demon where six wooden posts with six blue skinned women on them. All of them had large belies and where hung in chains by their wrists. Their legs however where cuffed together at the other side of the post.

These women where pregnant and ready to give birth. Beside the demon was another blue skinned woman but this one was tied to a metal rod that was suspended but rotated in mid air over a fire pit. This one had finished her duty and now only served to be food for her master.

As for the demon itself it stood at 12,0 with scaly red armour. It had green eyes and curved horns. Its feet where hooves and it's spiny tail rubbed against the bellies of the women that it impregnated. As the blue skinned slave girl moved up and down it's dick it's tongue was tasting her skin awaiting for her to be served to him as a meal.

After a moment he noticed the monk who entered.

"Ahh Fredericks welcome." it said in a deep echoing voice. "Would you care for some 'entertainment'?"

"Thank you lord Festra but no I'm here too see how many eggs the women have given you." the monk said.

The demon smiled and took the slave off him. She just knelt down next to her fellow slaves. The demon then indicated for the monk to follow him. They both walked to the other side of the room and the demon opened the door. Inside was hundreds of pineapple sized red glowing eggs. Both of them smiled.

"These are the eggs the women have laid but they will not hatch until the lord demon is summoned."

"I understand but we cannot summon him without the Overlord's blood. We have the perfect candidate but the blood is required."

"I understand ask Saalnaar if she can send some bat imps to find the Overlord."

"Of course."

the monk headed for the door while the demon closed the egg door. It then made its way to the woman over the fire and poked her a couple of times with a joyful giggle coming from the woman. He nodded picked up the spit and held it so that he was looking at her with a hungry smile. The other slaves just looked at their fellow slave with jealousy.

"Are you ready to become part of me my dear?"

"Yes master. Eat me." was all the woman said.

The demon then got down to its knee while laying the slave down as well. He untied her but her cooking made her weak so he picked her up and held her feet first to his mouth. His mouth then split. The sides of his cheeks went to the sides while his jaw and head moved upwards. The slave looked down at the maw of darkness and teeth. The demon then slid her down.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" was all the slave said as she slowly went down the demons thought. After a few moments she was gone.

The monk exited the room and walked into a light purple door. Inside the floor was covered in purple linen and a large bed in the middle. On the bed where three very pregnant women who where licking each other out. Their skin colour did not change but they did develop a tail. They also wore a leather collar, leather high thigh heel boots and leather elbow gloves each.

The monk then looked to the ceiling. On it was an arrange of sacks full of eggs with a female head poking out. Alive but unconscious. He then saw one slave was being helped into a sack by a female demon. The slave sat down on the eggs but she did not brake them. The demon then shot some kind of light blue organic substance over the eggs and slave. The substance froze the slave in place. The demon then slid her tongue into the slaves mouth, before too long the slave fell asleep.

The slaves in the sacks where to be food for when the eggs hatch. The demon then was the monk and came down. The demon itself was a human woman from the hip up but with six breasts and light purple skin while her lower half was a snake. Her face was one of pure beauty that could enchant anyone except her followers. As for her size, excluding her lower parts was typically normal for a human female but her tail stretched out to 14'0.

On her back was a number of cylindrical organs that slowly wrapped around her human body.

"Fredericksss welcome what can I do for you today?" she asked in a echoing hissing voice.

"Festra as asked if you can send out some of your bat imps to look for the Overlord." the monk said.

"Why?"

"His blood is needed for the ritual."

"Very well. Sun." she said.

A woman in her twenty came from behind from one sheets of linen that was next to the wall and approached the demon.

"Yes mistress." she said.

Without warning the girl was picked up by her ankles and held in front of the demon. One of her ankles was then let go sowing her neat little pussy.

"You are going to serve your purpose my little pet." the demon said as her long tongue slid into the slave's pussy.

The slave screamed in pleasure as the tongue found its way to her womb. At that moment several oval objects moved through the demons tongue and into the slaves womb. After a few moments the oval objects stopped coming and the slave was dropped onto the floor. As soon as she was on the floor her belly grew big rapidly as if she was pregnant. Blood then starting to come out of her pussy.

"Mistress it hurts." she screamed rolling on her back. "Make it stop please."

Her screams grew louder and louder as blood started to come from her mouth and nose as well.

"Please make the pain stop." she begged crying in pain.

After a couple of moments her belly exploded and seven bat like creatures began eating her flesh. All that was left after a few minutes was a meatless skeleton. The bat imps then flew around their master.

"Go find the Overlord." she ordered.

The bat imps then left out a nearby window.

**Disturbing content ends. **

OOOOO Time skip to 9pm the next day sorry.

The sun has already started to set over the forest as Ren started to look for somewhere to stay the night. As he walked he noticed a signpost indicating to a city to too far from where he was. Anything was better than nothing. He Vex and his horse then continued to the city. The night came quickly as did the European style Gothic city.

He entered the city border only to find the streets where deserted. No one was about. He then spotted an inn and made his way over to it. Just as he finished tiring his horse to the post an ear piercing scream sounded. Fearing the worst he looked Vex and nodded. The wolf ran off as Ren took his shurken and kitana from the packs on his horse.

After attaching them to his person he then fitted his mask on.

OOOOO

Walvan just stared at the demon in shock. He had seen his fair share of these unholy abominations but this one was big. Easily twice the size of a normal house with six arms and no see able head. It was a sickly green skinned. It was truly terrifying. Valvon was in its tight grip she tried to struggle but it was no use. Her sword and shield lay on the ground in pieces.

Those where her family's that she could never replace and without her weapons she had no right to call herself a knight again. Just then a wolf cub came running up and took a bite out of the demons leg. The beast howled in pain and let go of Valvon. As soon as she hit the floor Walvon came running up to help her.

Valvon got up and backed away a few feet from the demon who was now trying to get the wolf off it's leg.

"Vex disengage." a voice then yelled.

The let go of the demon and backed just as a boy with a patch on his left eye and a metal mask covering his nose to chin came running up. Both knights just stared at him. He was around 19 and wore strange armour and had a strange sword. It just looked like he was playing some kind of game. The demon took notice of him and brought one of its hands down on him.

The boy moved to the side and slashed at the joint cutting the arm off. The demon shrieked in pain while the knights just stared dumbstruck at what had happened. The demon tried again but this time the boy jumped on the hand and ran up the arm. In no time he was where the head should be. He then raised his sword and stabbed it into its chest. It roared in pain and tried to get the boy off with no success.

The boy then jumped down off the demon but as he fell a line of blood appeared on the demons chest. As soon as the bot landed he backed up watching the outcome. Just then a loud roar came from it and a dragons skull popped out of the top with a visible spinal column. Its eyes where blood red and pierced the knights but not the boy.

The demon looked at the boy who seemed to be pretty confident but ready for a fight. It growled and made another slam at him. This time he did not move and the knights feared the worst. Just then the demons hand started to smoke and then it screamed in pain and withdrew it. The boy stood there with no harm done. His had was in the air and was engulfed in fire.

"Is he a..." Walvan started to say but Valvan finished his sentence off.

"Magic user." Valvan said in surprise.

The boy then the a fireball at the demons head. Form their view there was little damage but a crack was on the skill. It backed a bit before making another attack on the boy. The hand came down and the boy rolled to one side while taking out a metal star. He spoke some words in a whisper before the star was engulfed in fire and threw it with accuracy at the crack in the skill. As soon as the star it it exploded taking half of the skull with it.

The demon collapsed. As soon as it did it's body disintegrated into ashes. The boy then turned to the knights.

"You o..." before he could finish the ashes turned into a blue light that hit the boy in the back.

The light went into his body and faded but it did not hurt instead it was warm and welcoming. He then gave a relived look before falling on his back. The wolf ran up to him and began whimpering. Valvan then walked over to the boy. As she did the wolf turned defensive like it was trying to protect the boy. Walvan followed her.

"This wolf is acting strange." she said looking at the wolf.

"Why do you say that?" Walvan asked.

"Wolves don't associate with people their pack hunters."

"Good point but I what to know why there is still a magic user still alive. I thought the Empire executed all of them."

"Same here but I want to know where he got that sword. Something like that will redeem my family's honour. You head back and report to Grand knight Kiska. I'll take this boy to my place."


	18. Chapter 16

**I would like to say that I am a fan of warhammer so you may have or will see some similar elements of it. But for obvious reasons they are different. **

Ren awoke as the sun's rays touched him. He slowly opined his eye to find that he was lying in a very expensive bed. Groaning he sat up only to find himself in a medieval European style room filled with tapestries and paintings. Most of them depicted a knight fighting demons but each one displayed a different face for each of the knights. He figured that he was in a knight's house.

Just then a small whine brought his attention to Vex who just woke up. Smiling Ren reached out and began scratching the wolf behind its ears. Vex enjoyed the attention until the door opened and a woman dressed in a maids outfit entered holding a set of Ren's clothing.

"Ah you're awake good. My mistress would like to invite you to breakfast." she said as she placed the cloths at the bottom of the bed. "Please call me when you are ready." she said before leaving.

Ren shrugged got of the bed and got dressed. All he wore was his hoodie and camo trousers before calling the maid who lead him into a large room with an arched roof. Like the bedroom he was in the place was filled with tapestry's and paintings but there was also a few suits of armour and weapons on the walls. In the middle was a large table filled with all kinds of food. Walking over he picked up a large green apple and took a bit out of it.

A door at the far end opened a dark haired woman entered while Ren did not look in her direction he knew she was coming. He did not know how but he just knew but for the time being he decided to put it at the back of his mind for the moment.

"You've got a nice place." He said not looking in her direction.

"Thank you. This place used to be my father's." the woman spoke up.

"Nice but I suppose that you brought me here for a reason?"

The woman gave a slight chuckle. "You are direct aren't you?"

"Only when I need to be."

"So I see." She said taking a seat. "Please take a seat. I will not deny you something to eat and besides I would like to talk to you."

"About what?" Ren asked with interest.

"Your sword."

OOOOO

The capitol of Dalmaha was known as Orica was wealthy high class city where only the most important people and nobility where allowed to live. Anyone who was of a lower class would be looked down at and kicked out. This was because the country of Dalmaha is one of the nations who do not publicly involve themselves in slavery. In the public eyes the government revolted the idea of forcing people to work. But in reality the government used the slaves they acquired to build temples for the demonic and hellish in honour for their gods.

Once the slaves where finished they were then split. The women where then ether sent to the slave pens where they sold to the nobility or sent to be breeding slaves and sacrifices to the demons. While the men were sent to the mines and be worked to death.

It may have been very difficult to keep the slavery a secret which was why the city was almost inaccessible. Even the king did his best to keep it a secret. Now no one knows about it.

In the deeps of one of the dungeons were three extremely beautiful women. They were not slaves but instead blood test subjects. All they were there for was to drink blood of demons to see the effects of it. So far no blood had any effect on them but they had an insatiable lust for blood, pain and sex. They were not vampires but they did have the makings of blood suckers. The king and nobility had been trying to create vampire assassins to make all other kingdoms fall under demon rule.

While demons know the existence of vampires they had no idea how to create them. All they knew was that a virgin was to drink some kind of blood that would run-through their veins and convert their body's to become vampires. However the women did not what to become slaves to the demons and were only co-operating to become vampires to get away. But for the time being they were chained to the cell they lived in. Because the cells next to them had naked women in they were constantly in heat due to the fact the slaves were raped.

They wanted cocks and badly. But in order to keep their purity obedient female slaves where sent in to feed them, clean them Just then a man stood outside their door talking to another person. The topic grabbed the subject's attention and they listened.

"What I thought he was dead." one of the soldiers said said in surprise.

"The original yes but after the attack there was little left. Then they killed the child who would be the Overlord. But you know that nation in the south? The Ou who rules is the new Overlord." The other answered in a cool tone.

"That means we can summon the demon lord."

"Yeah but the problem is that he is very heavily protected. But you know the Chancellor who's manipulating the resistance? Well he's ordered them to move to Overland capture the Ou and bring him back here for the ceremony."

They then walked on their voices dieing in the distance. At that moment the youngest of the subjects Henaka moved to the door and looked through the bars. Henaka was a light skinned woman with natural silver hair who was born in the City of Galathor which was a port city. However Henaka was nothing more than an bastard offspring of a noble and a port worker who where not married. So after she was born she was abandoned at the central church. She was then raised as a nun but when she reached her 18th birthday, she was moved to the capitol church where she was stripped and shoved into a cell with the other two subjects.

She could not believe the people who she called family did this to her and wanted revenge. After checking the coast was clear she turned to face her fellow subjects who where engorged eating each other's pussy. One of them had dark brown hair while the other had dark blond hair. The one with the brown hair was known as Senva while the other was named Anva. These two girls where half sisters. This was because their father was a traveller and managed to get both of his slaves pregnant. After their birth the father left them on the streets where a priest found them and took them in. As they grew they brought up as slaves but as their beauty became know they where forbidden to have sex but not with each other. When they where 17 the found out that other people who lived outside that where free to do as they pleased.

They wanted to have that kind of life and tried to escape which ended in failure. After severe punishment they where thrown into a cell and forced to drink blood. Then after years of hearing slaves in the other cells and despite the fact they where sisters they made love. They cared little as they had no family aside from each other. Then when Henaka came they each shared their body's with each other before formulating a plan to get out and have their revenge.

Just as Senva and Anva gave a lustful moan and collapsed on each other breathing heavily.

"Girls we may have a way out." Henaka said moving towards her fellow subjects. "All we have have to do is wait a little longer."

"Good." Senva spoke up. "It's about time we got out of here."

OOOOO

"So you can't get it ready for me?" Valvon asked in an annoyed tone.

"No I'm saying that I have to put an order in and the time it takes to make a weapon like mine takes a long time due to the folding techniques." Ren said as he took a bite out of a chicken wing.

"Fine I can wait." she then took a drink like a noble would.

She eyed him carefully. He was defiantly a strange one. Most men she met would brag about their friends, complain about their wife or talk about how well a fight went. Be he didn't talk about any of those things. It was completely strange, even for his age. She then remembered that event that happened after the demon fell.

"Err Ren can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What happened last night with the demon?"

He fell silent for a moment thinking about the event himself.

"To be truthful I have no idea. But there has been stuff that has been happening to my body recently. So it could be anything."

Valvon nodded in understanding. But Ren then asked something she never expected.

"By the way what's your name?" hearing this she almost dropped her goblet. "I know from my research that your knights order replace their names with alvon or alvan with varying first letters."

"H...how do you..." she tried to ask but Ren finished her off.

"Knowledge is power."

This time she fell silent in deep thought. Giving her birth name to a stranger after her knighting was considered a taboo. But there was no one else there and her maid where completely loyal. As long as Ren didn't tell anyone else she would be fine.

"Well as long as you don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"My true name is Leena Syon."

Ren was surprised to say the least. Her name was beautiful but sounded familiar. Just then a maid came in.

"Mistress Grand knight Kiska is here to see you." she said.

This time Valvon literally dropped her goblet. But thankfully there was nothing in the gold cup.

"Show him in please." Valvon said as she stood up straight and the maid left.

Ren did the same and walked over to his host. Unknowing what to do he just took a casual stance. After a few moments the doors opined again and a large man around 6,11 with a long beard, no hair and a set of knight armour with a golden trim. Judging by the scars on his face it was obvious he had been in a lot of battles. He walked up to Valvon and Ren. But Ren was unconformable by the mear presence.

He did not know why but there was a darkness around him. That just did not sit right. But Valvon was like she was in a military parade. She stood with disciple and respect for the man in front of them.

"Well I heard that you had a guest but I had no idea it was just a boy." he said.

"For your information old man I took out a Ginva demon single handed." Ren said as if he was insulted.

"So I heard. But that's not what I'm here for." he turned to Valvon "The report I got was that your sacred weapons where broken by a pitiful lesser demon." as he spoke it sounded like venom coming out instead of words. "And I doubt that you can have them replaced within the week. So by the powers invested in me I hear-by strip you of the title Knight and the name Valvon. Your name will be striped from the Knights order. You have brought dishonour to your family Leena. May your ancestor's cloud your future with shame of failure."

Leena's eyes filled with tears as the grizzled Knight left. As the door closed she burst into tears and ran out. But Ren did not follow her. Instead he walked back to his room and closed the door. Picking up his pack he rummaged through it and pulled out a number of different coloured crystals and a large piece of cloth with a circular seal on it. The Elves taught him some of their magic to evolve his magic prowess.

He set up in the middle of the room by laying the cloth on the floor and placing the crystals down on the cloth's kanji symbols. Since he brought Japanese to this world it seemed that when he used Japanese seals and spells they where much more powerful and controllable than traditional magic. So he used it on most of his seal's and other things like it. After setting up he set up another two cloth seals in a triangular pattern before sitting cross-legged in the middle of them.

His hands where in his lap and eyes closed. He chanted silently in a mixture of ancient languages and Japanese. The crystals began to glow with their individual collared light as the rest of the room darkened. The seal lines themselves then began to glow and the crystals then began to float until they where head hight with Ren. He then opined his eye which had turned pure white as the incantation he was saying was nearing it's end.

"Jin haiate kalkon hine youto."

A blinding flash filled the room. His eye turned to normal and three small animals appeared in front of him. The first one was a crow, the second was a white two tailed fox while the final one was a beautiful butterfly.

"Well I'm getting better, anyway guys we have a problem here and I have no intel to go on so here's what your going to do. Crow follow the Grand knight and report anything strange." the crow squawked in response and few away. "Fox I what you to keep an eye and protect Leena." all the fox did was disappear, Ren then held a finger out for the butterfly who landed on his finger. "As for you look around there demons have to be coming from somewhere."

The beautiful bug flew off. Ren then stood and left his room he called for the nearest maid to inform her mistress that he was going for a walk.

OOOOO

Leena was on her knees with her head berried at the foot of her bed. She cried constantly. She had shamed her family by having her weapons destroyed. It was a terrible crime for her to face. Every generation in her family was a knight sworn to protect the nation against anyone who would threaten it. But now that was no more, it seemed her life had no more meaning.

She felt no reason to live any more. Even if she had no children there was just no reason for her to live. She stopped crying and looked at the balcony. Slowly standing she walked over to the balcony opined the door and walked to the stone railing and climbed up on it. She looked at the beautiful landscape, knowing it was the last thing she'd ever see her harms spread out and let gravity take her.

She fell without a word as she did the fox jumped after her and caught her in its tails before using the wind to bring her back to the ledge. The fox then brought her the the foot of her bed. Unfortunately she was passed out as the fox laid her there. Before moving to sit on her lap to make sure she was ok. Leena then slowly opened her eyes to see her balcony doors where open. She was tired but could still register everything. Her eyes then drifted to what was in front of her.

A white fox with two tails and a blue emblem on it's forehead. It's eyes where beady but cute. But just then she drifted off to sleep. She stood in a battlefield in an suit of exotic armour that fit her like a glove. In her hand was a weapon much like Ren's sword but made out of a blue metal with a series of gold stripes away from the blade. On her armour was a bade of four different animal heads.

Next to her was a large white fox with two tails. The exact fox that was on her lap earlier but larger. She did not know what this place was but it was defiantly filled with death. At that moment a loud roar made her look to the sky. There was a metal ship with a number of oval shapes across it. There was also a strange looking tower on it and cylindrical objects in a number of places on it. On the side was the symbol of the unmanned land.

Just then a figure approached, a female figure in knight armour. The person them came into the light. The figurer was her but with obvious demon corruption, the horns on her head, red scaled skin and spikes on her armour. Leena was disgusted at the sight but prepared herself ether way.

"Oh so we're going to fight?" her demon self asked.

"I'ed rather die the be one like you."

"But you already are." a male voice said.

Another figure approached this time it was male who was also in armour. But as the light cast apon him Leena's heart sank, there standing in front of her was her father in his own armour. Like her demon self he also wore the symbols of corruption.

"Father?" she whispered.

"Submit and become one of us." her father said offering his hand.

"NO! I cannot abandon the people they need me."

"But you are no longer a Knight you cannot protect them without the power of a demon."

At that moment her weapon, armour and the fox began to brake up into pieces. She then stood there only wearing a top and a pair of panties. At that moment she knew. The only thing she was good at was protecting her people was because she was a powerful knight. She was powerless now, as if she was a child. Falling to her knees a purple web began moving across her body as she began to accept the unholy power.

"Don't do it Leena." a voice then came from behind her, she turned to look to see Ren standing there in armour much like she wore earlier. "The power wasn't because of the Knighthood or anything but your own strength and will. Even though you could not do anything in the past without it that never stopped you. You fought as a child against bandits and monsters with nothing but your own strength and will. Your determination was what you pushed through when your family died, when your friends abandoned you, even without your armour or weapons you still have the right to call yourself warrior."

The web stopped growing as Ren spoke. Leena's demon self and father where beginning to panic a the web began to shrink.

"Yes I remember now." Leena said.

"No don't listed to his lies." her father said.

"All those times when people said I could not become a knight I proved then wrong."

"No you where abandoned."

"But some of my friends helped me. All I had was them and determination. Even if they died in a bandit raid they would still what me to continue on. They believed I could do it." she stood and the armour that disappeared from her reappeared on her along with the weapon and fox. "I don't know who you are but begone."

She charged up and slashed at them. The two illusion's disappeared into fragments as she turned to Ren who just smiled. The battlefield then began to dissipate and she found herself in her bedroom. The Fox had disappeared but a blue tattoo was on her left arm. It was in the shape of a two tailed fox, she then knew that she wasn't alone.

But questions filled her mind, what did she see and why did she see Ren? She then remembered that Ren was from south, where the unmanned country was, and just like the stories a young man possessed ability's that where unexplainable. There was a definite connection, but it would mean that Ren would be the leader of the country. She would have to confront him about this.

OOOOO

The Grand Knight walked into Serenhand cathedral. The place was large and monks where singing in a loud chant. The Grand Knight walked to an office on the far right. Inside was a typical style of a priest. A man stood at the far end of the room looking out at the beauty of the countryside.

"Welcome back Tallaka." the priest said without looking.

"Good to be back my friend. I only wish it was under exceptional circumstances." the Grand Knight said.

"So I heard. It seems that we don't have much time to waste then. Is she ready?"

"Yes and all Knights have joined us. But we have a visitor that I would like to keep an eye on."

"Oh and who is this visitor?"

"A young man around the age of 19. He took down a Ginva demon single handed."

"Well that is impressive. But unless this boy is the Overlord I have no interest."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. This boy has some kind of powerful aura and I could swear that he could sense my demonic presence."

The priest fell silent for a moment thinking on this.

"See what you can find out about him. But make it quick."

The Grand Knight bowed before leaving. But outside a crow saw and heard everything being the familiar that he was he transmitted the info to its master before flying off. The priest eyed the crow as it took off guessing that other forces where at work.

OOOOO

The butterfly flew around the outskirts of the city until it found an entrance to a tomb. It flew in following a sent of magic power. The wind had no effect on the familiar as it flew down a long spiral staircase. Eventually it found a door and flew straight through it only to find itself in a long passage. But it followed it's masters orders and flew down the passage following the magic sent.

It then went through another door. This time it entered a large domed room with a magic circle in the middle that had eight posts in an octagon pattern white a stone alter was in the middle. As it moved in it found that the alter had four cuffs on it. The same was on the posts. The butterfly then looked to see a glass dome that had a visible sight to the sun.

Guessing this was important it then moved to a large double door on the far end of the room. It flew straight through only to see eight cells, each of them had a young woman inside with a different curricular pattern on their bellies. But all of them where asleep. The butterfly then flew over to one and landed on the woman's head. Inside was just a collection of memory's that she was reliving. This woman was being kept alive by reliving her memory's to keep her alive and safe for a ceremony that was going to happen.

The familiar then left the mind of the woman and flew off to an iron door. On the other side of this one was a set of nine different coloured door. Each one had a different sent of magical power as well as the sent of lesser demons. It then flew to a door that was on its own. On the other side was a long corridor full of naked women. Each one was chained and crying begging for their freedom. These women where slaves.

It then flew through a final door only to reach another spiral staircase. Even at the bottom the sound of chanting could be heard. This place the butterfly was had been directly under the cathedral. Knowing it got all it could it flew back to it's master to report it's findings.

OOOOO

Ren returned to his room close to 4 in the afternoon. Both of his familiars returned and he absorbed the knowledge they had acquired. The facts where now clear. The government, national religion and the knights order was all a farce to keep the true motive under wraps. They where planing to summon a demon lord in order to hatch demon eggs that corrupted slaves and laid and take over the world.

But in order to complete the ceremony they required two things. The first was a woman of pure loyalty and purity who also had a bit of demon blood in her veins. This woman was to be the human sacrifice. The name of the woman was Leena, his host. Ren almost found it hard to believe but there fact where there.

The second thing they needed was the blood of the Overlord. His blood. He looked at his hand seeing the blood flowed through his veins. The blood that made him a hero. But there was one factor that he could use. The demons where afraid of the Overlord because he could absorb their souls and power. That was the reason why the demon from the other night turned to ash and hit him.

It explained how he could sense things in perfect detail and why his magical power increased. Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said.

Leena entered. She was dressed in an elegant dress that only a noble could ware.

"I was looking for you." she said.

"Sorry I've been pre-occupied recently." he said shrugging. "There's something I need to tell you but I'm assuming you have something you what to me?"

"You are perceptive. Recently I tried to kill myself but something stopped me, afterwards I had a dream. You where in it telling me about all that made me... me. Which leads me to my next question. Who are you?"

"I'm Ou Ren the ruler of the unnamed nation."

"Are you a god?" she then asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well I don't believe that I'm god but others do due to my power."

She just nodded in reply but still believed that he was more than just man.

"My turn. But I have to know what are you willing to sacrifice to save your people?"

That question was out of the blue but she still answered it. "Anything."

"Ok what I'm about to tell you is the truth. The Grand Knight is a demon."

With that phrase said she almost burst out laughing but the look he had on his face said otherwise. Then it hit her, there was stuff in the order that she did not know about. The increase of demons and why the Grand Knight had such a secretive life.

"Who else?" was all she could ask.

"The religious officials and parts of the government. But those who serve them are demon worshippers. Their plan is to use the slaves they have to give birth to demon eggs. But they cannot hatch until the demon lord is summoned. But in order to do that they need the blood of the Overlord a the sacrifice of a loyal and pure woman who is you."

Leena's legs gave away from under her. She could not believe it, but it all made sense now. Why she was groomed by her father, grand knight and the religious officials not to be a Knight but to be a sacrifice.

"What do we do?"

"I don't think..."

"TELL ME!" she yelled.

"There are two ways. The first is when they come for you you submit and I follow then to take them out in one blow. But the risk is that you will be a virgin causing the ceremony to be complete and the demon lord will awaken. The second is that we have sex. Afterwards I will create a field around you that will disguise the fact that you lost your virginity. But if they find out you'll probably die but it's the one with the least risk of the demon appearing. But I won't force you."

Leena was silent as she weighed her options. On the one hand if she kept her virginity they would run the risk of awakening the demon lord. On the other if she lost it the risk would no longer be there but if they found out she would die. There was only one way to do it.

She stood up and began to undress.

OOOOO

Leena sat at the table eating her tea with no one around. Her servants where loyal only to her even after she told them the plan. The plan was that Leena would willingly give herself up to the demon worshippers and be taken to be sacrificed. While that happened Ren would follow them but well behind in order to take them out. As for Leena's servants, they where to scavenge through the cathedral to find anything that would be deemed demonic and show it to the city.

Night fell as four of Leena's old Knight brothers walked in. Their eyes where blood red and their skin was scaly as a reptile.

"Leena we have come to take you for a ceremony. A glory's ceremony to celebrate your previous achievements." one said.

"Nice try. I know why your truly here. I'm to be a sacrifice for your demon lord." Leena said.

"How do you..."

"I keep my info to myself. But I will not resist. I'm no longer a Knight my life has no more meaning and to be sacrificed is a much more interesting death than jumping off a ledge." she said standing.

She then turned to the knights walked over to them. They then lead her out. As soon as they where out of sight Ren followed in his black stealth armour while the servants moved out of the back entrance. The plan had just begun, but before Ren moved out of the mansion he called overland to send a battle group to his location. He did this because he knew that the government would send troops to 'cleanse' the city of it's unbelievers and demon worshippers. The citizens needed to be protected.

But he needed to sort out who would lead his troops later.

OOOOO

Leena entered an circular room that had different coloured doors. As she entered her heart sank as she saw eight different demons awaiting her. They looked truly terrifying. Just then her clothing disintegrated to reveal her naked body. She blushed with shame but did her best not to show it. At that moment a cylindrical container fell onto the floor. One of the Knights walked over and picked it up.

He opened the lid and looked inside.

"Blood." he said. "It's just blood."

He was about to throw it away but one of the demons stopped him.

"Wait." she said taking the container and sniffing the contents. "The Overlord. It's the Overlord's blood." she said in a happy tone.

"Get some into another container and get it to the capitol." another demon said.

Leena watched them as they ran about for a few moments before one of the monks got some blood in another container and left with haste.

"Now let us begin." another demon said.

A pair of large brown doors opened in the centre on the other side of the room. Leena slowly began to pray to someone she never thought she would pray to.

"Ren the god in flesh please protect me." she whispered.

The Knights and Leena entered but just as the demons where about to follow the doors they just came out of opened. A young man in black exotic armour stood their Leena knew exactly who it was and truly began to believe he was a god.

"Well it seems I'm a bit early." he said in a cocky tone.

The demons did not look impressed as they turned to him.

"Go we will deal with the intruder." a sickly green demon said.

The Knights nodded and the doors closed. The demons then looked at the young man. Just then a wolf cub came running up and stood next to the man. The wolf took a defensive stance.

"Just who are you?" the red demon said.

"I'm known by two names, the first is Ou Ren." as he talked he drew his kitana. "The second is a name known only to my closest friends. I am the Overlord."

The demons then became on the defensive. "The Overlord line is gone." a purplish demon said. "But sssince your sssso handsome let me turn you into a real man."

The demon raised her and a stream of purple light came directly towards Ren. It was moving fast that he could not counter it. Just then Vex jumped in the way and was hit by the beam. The wolf howled in pain and was knocked into a corner.

"VEX!" Ren yelled running up next to the pup he dropped to his knees and held the pup close.

"Sssstupid mutt now thisss will be much more easssy ssshot now." the demon said reaming.

Ren stood and a dark aura surrounded him that made the demon stop in her tracks.

"You hurt my best friend now you will pay!"

He quickly turned while realising a throwing star. It it her eye. She screamed in pain and looked at Ren with hatred. Moving forward Ren did the same standing ready for the fight. The other demons stayed back a fight between a man and demon was sacred and no one was allowed to interfere. The female demon charged at Ren who did not move away from the attack.

The demon brought her arm down on him but he held up his sword. She just thought that it was just a normal blunt sword but she was wrong. As her arm hit the blade her skin was sliced like butter and in no time her lower arm was severed. Backing away she looked at her arm before screaming in pain allowing for Ren to move up fast. She tried to take a swipe at him but he jumped over her and ran his sword through her chest. After removing it he the slashed at her neck.

After a moment she stood still, nothing seemed to happen. Just then her head fell off her shoulders and her body fell limp. Ren stepped off her body as it started to turn to ash and light. He then absorbed her soul and stood facing the other demons who where just looking at him dumbstruck.

"Who's next?" he asked.

OOOOO

Leena was cuffed to a stone alter awaiting her fate. But she knew something her captors did not. Something that would give them quite a surprise. However for the time being she did what she was told. As she lay there two priests covered her body in the Overlords blood while chanting an archaic song. As the blood was rubbed into her skin she began to feel dirty.

In her mind she kept praying that Ren would be done soon. The chanting then became louder and louder, her body then began to glow a light blue hue. But before anything else the light faded and the singing stopped. Talking then erupted around the room, most of it was what when wrong. At that moment the hight priest and Grand Knight walked up to each other out of sight of Leena but not out of earshot.

"What happened?" the Knight asked.

"I don't know we did everything right." the Priest said.

Just those words made Leena laugh out loud turning attention to her.

"Demonic fools I'm no longer a virgin." she said as the spell that Ren cast on her fell.

All the demons then lost the feeling of her virginity. They knew they failed. Just then the doors to the room burst open and Ren flew across the room hitting the stone alter. Grunting he stood as three demons entered.

"Ahh hell this is one hell out of a workout." he said cockily.

"Ren I could use some help." Leena said.

He looked to her and used some of his magic to unlock her cuffs. As soon as she was freed she slid herself off the other side of the alter facing her old comrades. Ren glanced at her with a bit of a smile.

"Can you deal with them?" he asked.

"Yeah. I may no longer be a Knight but I'm still a warrior."

As soon as she said those words the tattoo on her arm began to glow and a white fox emerged. The fox then walked along her arm wrapping its tails around her forming a skin tight armour and a kitana in her hand. As soon as it formed a bright light made everyone cover their eyes. After a moment the light died and a suit of exotic armour had appeared on her. (white female samurai armour.)

She looked at herself amazed at what had formed on her. Her eyes then fell on her old comrades, a pure warrior spirit filled her and a strength had gripped her. She was now ready for the fight. The monks and nuns had already left all there was now was Ren, Leena and the demons. The Knight demons began to advance weapons bared. Even with her new-found strength she would easily be overrun with attacks.

She took a few steps before a wolf's howl filled the room and something few by her and knocking a number of the knights away leaving them at a manageable number. Leaving it at that she charged at the Knights while Ren charged at the final three demons. Leena dogged an axe swing and striked at the Knights head instantly killing him.

As Ren charged he dogged a couple of rocks thrown at him from a stone demon. He jumped kitana in hand and drove it through a the third eye of a three eyed demon. As soon as he jumped off the demon turned to ash and light before hitting the Overlord. The two remaining demons stood ready for battle. Just as Ren took his stance his patch fell off to show a newly restored eye but instead of a brown ires it was a gold and glinted in the light.

The demons then charged at him but due to their size they where slow. Ren then moved towards them his new eye showing the moves the demons would make. Leena slammed her fist at one of the Knights. The shear strength of her blow broke the helmet into pieces, before the Knight could recover she drove her blade through his chest killing him. She then moved onto the final two knights in her way.

Her sword then began to glow white with a pure energy as she slowly advanced forward. Ren dived out of the way of another axe blow and slashed at the rock demon's leg severing it. The demon fell onto it's side as Ren turned and ran towards the demon's head. He ran passed it but not before slashing at it a few times. The demon's head exploded before his body turned to ash and light.

The last two Knights charged at Leena weapons bared but as they approached an energy flowed through her sword that seemed to flow through from her. This was her rage. She then ran and gave one slash at them cutting them in half with one blow. Her attention then turned to the Grand Knight. At that moment a loud demonic scream came from the other side of the room before Ren moved up.

"You take the Grand Knight I'll take the priest." he yelled.

"You got it." Leena said.

The Priest and Knight approached their respective opponents. Both Ren and Leena took their respective combat stances before charging. As they did both the Knight and Priest turned into large four armed 15 foot red demons.

"This world is ours." they both declared.

The demon facing Ren swung it's swords trying to cut him, but Ren dropped to the floor and slid under the demon. He then jumped up onto the demon's back before it could react. Leena however just blocked the swords as the demon advanced he was moving fast that she could not see a way through it's defences. She failed to see the second of the demons arms stretching. The demon then grabbed her and lifted her up off the ground.

But she saw her opportunity and slashed at it's legs severing them. The demon dropped her and fell on its back. She then got up and drove her sword through it's chest killing it. Ren was still on the demons back. It tied to shake him off but it failed he then carefully aimed his sword at the demons head and droved it in. The demon then fell flat on its face dead. Like the others it turned to ash and light as Ren absorbed it's soul.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine just a little winded." Leena replied.

"Hey what about me?" asked a new voice.

Both Ren and Leena looked toward the person who maid the sound. A man walked up to the light. Aside from being naked he had short siverish hair, a muscular body and patches of silver hair on his body. He also supported a wolf tail and stood at 6,0. Just one look at him and Ren knew who it was.

"Vex?" he asked.

"Yep the spell I was hit with turned me into this." Vex said.

"Ok but if you two are done we need to get out of here." Leena said.

OOOOO 2 days later.

Ren and Vex prepared their horses. It was a long 2 days since the fall of the demons. The citizens of Serenhand where shown the truth about their religion and government. They did not want to believe it but the facts where there. They then declared that they would join the unnamed nation. Not too long after that the king declared war. But thankfully Ren's military made it. He then named Leena the commander.

But she was more than that. After seeing her leadership skills and combat skills he named her the First Supreme Shogun. She was more than grateful and pledged to brink her king down and bring her country to his rule as a new region. As for the slaves they where treated by the medics and reintegrated into the city. Leena also planed to take in Ren's religion, this was because her people had a major religion complex and since their old religion was a lie Ren's religion was the best option.

But as Ren packed he felt some darkness coming for him but he decided to keep it at the back of his mind for the moment there was more important stuff to do.

OOOOO

A loyal slave walked to the subjects cell holding a metal tray with a cup of blood on it. Once she made it to the cell she used a key to unlock the door she then dropped the key and walked inside while closing the door. As soon as she was inside she knelt down. Henaka then got off her bed and took the cup. She eyed it before taking a swing.

Almost immediately her body began to pulse and Anva took the cup from her fellow subject. Henaka was in pain as she fell to her knees with her hands around her neck. It felt dry and her skin cold. At that moment her skin became a snow white colour and her eyes became red like blood. Her mouth then opened in a silent scream as vampire fangs showed themselves. She then collapsed and for a few moments she laid there before getting up.

Her skin was a beautiful white colour while her hair had a silver hue and her eyes where enchanting. Henaka was no longer human but a vampire. Her fellow subjects drank the blood and turned into vampires themselves. A hunger then filled the as they faced the slave who was backing into the door out of fear. The three newly turned vampires approved her.

From outside their cell a loud scream was heard that stopped all activity within other cells. There was a long silence before the subjects door was burst open and three beautiful women walked out their mouths covered in blood."


	19. Spinoff?

**Hi guys I have got a bit of a question here. Ok I've been reading about the primeachs of the god emperor and how they where split. I was also watching an anime flame of recca when I came to the idea of what if when the last of Ren's children is born why not have them set to different universes where Ren cannot get to them. After some years the youngest of Ren's children then finds out who he really is from something that was sent with him. He then goes to a difference universes to find his siblings. The universes are of favourite films and games I like such as Kamen rider and halo. **

**My question is do you think it is a little too soon for a spinoff and would you read it?**


	20. Chapter 17

"Bring it down carefully!" the lead constructor yelled.

The makeshift crane held a large blisca crossbow. The weapons was being loaded onto a new Overland-class battleship. The ship itself was modelled after the old British empire ships. The only diffidence was that it was lower to the water surface and wider to incorporate the blisca's and arrows. The ship could incorporate of around 50 crew and 10 passengers. It was also make out of a rare element known as Dark wood.

Dark wood was always a Dark Elf secret. They new how to grow the trees that produced it and harvest it. But because it was a secret Ren had ordered that anyone who talks about it would be sent as a succubus breeder. But this was at the Dark Elves request. The fact was that if the Empire found out how to do it they would be practically unstoppable. And given the fact that the Empire had so many soldiers and powerful allies meant that they would have no trouble in ruling the world.

But there was a major problem with that, if somehow the Empire managed something like that Ren would then use his world's tech to match the Empire. But even though no aggression had happened between the Empire and the unnamed country the citizens of the unnamed country could feel a cold breeze in the air. A war was coming and they new the reason why. While most of them didn't want a war they wanted revenge against the Empire for what they did to their smaller nations.

For this reason the people of the unnamed country worked at the places where Ren's minions where preparing for war.

Celda watched from a balcony not too far away from the almost completed ship. She was more than impressed by the Constructors speed and efficiency in construction. But she was kind of annoyed that Ren had ordered a limit onto how much the Constructors constructed in military weaponry. The fact he was planing to wage war against the Empire but limiting the construction of weaponry was just plane stupid. She knew the amount of money they had as well as the amount of soldiers and other things but she never knew why Ren was holding back on mass production.

Grunting she headed back to the castle thinking about why Ren would do such a thing. It did not take her long to reach the castle. As soon as she stepped inside the walls she heard sounds of combat form the nearby practice arena. Interested she walked up to the arena that was centred at the back of the castle. Her head peered around the corner to see a young woman dressed in a short red top with a gold pattern and a belt around her hip, with the same colour and pattern but it had long pieces of cloth on the front and back (Soung mina's outfit). She was just throwing a couple of punches and kicks, it was quite obvious that she was practising.

Just as the woman gave a roundhouse Celda got a clear look at the woman's face. It was Yuki, to say that the Dark Elf queen was surprised was an understatement. The Queen just thought that Yuki had a low constitution to be in bed most of the time but this proved her wrong. She moved to the benches sat down and watched as the Saisho Nǚwáng as she practised fighting. Shortly after Ren left the tablets where done and after she took then the pain began to ware off. Her health was much better and she was thankful to the minions for it. But that was around a week ago now her body was completely adapted to the new world and she started to be much more active. After a few moments Yuki stopped and turned to she Celda on the benches. Smiling she sat next to the Dark elf queen.

"Good to see you up and about Yuki Nushi-sama." Celda spoke up.

"Hai is good to finally stretch out. How are you finding life here then?" Yuki asked with her cheery attitude.

"I'm getting used to it. But there are a few things I cannot get over."

"Like?"

"Well the fact that Ren has all this stuff from your world but he refuses to use it. I mean with it we could rule the world. Not to mention he could mix this world's and your worlds stuff together."

"Well there's a reason to that and it's one we both know well. During our time in our world there was massive innovation but the problem was a problem. Sometimes other company's would steal what we have learned and it was very hard to prove that they stolen it. But that's not the point Ren-kun is afraid that if we release these new things opportunistic nations will try to take over. Despite Ren-kun's attitude at the minute he only fights when needs to."

"Yeah I see now. But anyway I thought you where a dancer not a fighter."

Yuki just chuckled at the comment. "Well after an incident Ren brought me to his master after that he helped me in combat. While it maybe defensive it's also healthy."

The two chattered for a long time unknowing that on a not to far away island someone prepared to attack Overland. They where not part of any faction but where planning to raid for the mass amount of wealth the city held.

OOOOO

Orica had not seen the fighting that had filled the land. At least not yet, many of the young men however where forced into the army much to their parents pleasure. One of these parents however made her way down to the slums on the docks in a peasants disguise. She received a letter from her old lover about the daughter she gave away. If any kind of knowledge about this girl that would connect to her meant the loss of her social class.

After he knocked her up al those years ago she made it absolutely clear that she never wanted to see him again unless it was about their daughter. In no time she made it to the last house at the edge of the atoll. It was a decent size for a water hut and could only hold around three people inside. She opened the door and entered.

"Ok you filthy bastard I'm hear what do you want?" she said looking around.

Just then she saw a naked body of a man in the corner. His body was white and had a large blood patch on his neck. She covered her mouth in shock but her eyes then registered another naked body. But this one was of a young girl with silver hair and alabaster skin, but her eyes where blood red that would pierce anyone's soul.

"Hello mother." the woman said shocking the noble.

"You but I thought..." the noble tried to say but was interrupted.

"That I was dead? No mother but I was a slave."

The noble then tried to move but something was wrong. Her body was frozen but she felt her body become warm, so warm. But the heat she felt became unbearable she then moved her hands trying to get her clothing off. Her clothing fell to her ankles to show off her slightly aged but well maintained body. He daughter walked up to her and held her in her arms. The noble could feel her will dissipate as her bastard child held her.

Her head was tilted to the side and her daughter gave a slight hiss before her fangs sank into her mother's neck. The noble moaned in pleasure like she had never felt before. Her blood was being drained from her body she knew it but eventually her sight turned black as her life was taken away from her. The noble's body then fell to the ground limp and lifeless as her daughter looked over the body's of her mother and father. She felt the smallest bit of pity for them but it didn't last long.

She then picked up the garments that her mother wore and dressed herself. The sun did not turn her to ash like the books say but her skin burns like hell. She covered herself so that only her eyes where visible and left the hut. Despite being free she and her cloven sisters needed money, clothing and a place to live. They had found an old abandon castle not too far away but they needed to spice it up.

The other two could only guess that their parents where already dead so Henaka made a plan to lure her mother to her father and take them both out. After that she would go back to her mothers house call her cloven and take what they can. Then they would live out their lives in the castle buying slaves and praying on the city's inhabitance. It was the only way for them to survive.

OOOOO

The capitol of the Empire Heartland city had the usual bustle of vendors and citizens. In the imperial palace however the emperor had been irritated by the fools of his empire. None of them had came up with the innovations that the unmanned nation had. Now after a long time he had them. It may have cost him but there was not much harm in raising the tax.

But he knew that the unnamed nation had more secrets and he wanted them. With them he could rule the world. A simple idea but one that would be hard to achieve. But there would be one thing standing in his way, that kid king Ou Ren. The brat had taken over a number of territory that used to be under his control. He even took over the main nation of where they got their slaves. To say he was pissed about that was an understatement.

The Ou had taken over his lands too fast for him. But at least he not had a thriving industry of sorts and had propaganda thanks to the printing press. Those where life savers. The factory's made the development of a number of things much cheaper and the press made the people loyal. But now he was formulating a plan to take the unnamed nation as his own. The rewards would be grate but he was mostly interested in this 'Goddess of beauty' in Ren's hands.

Ever since he heard about her non of his slaves or harem could satisfy him. Even her name sounded like she was a Goddess. Yuki, there here many stories about her beauty and how the men wanted her. But they couldn't she belonged to Ren. That is what infuriated him the most. That fact that the Ou hand her and not him was like an insult. He was the most beautiful in the world, he was the most strong, he was the god in human form. To have a woman who was not interested in him was like a unforgivable sin.

But not only that but this Ren was being perceived as a god. But his people said that he was a god and all others who called themselves gods where imposters. He made himself believe that he was a god. He was treated like one as well. At that moment the main doors opened and one of the advisor walked in.

"Golathu what brings you here?" the Emperor asked.

"I have some interesting news for you." Golathu said.

"Such as?"

"Well for starters." the advisor said as he stood in front of the throne. "They have an incredible amount of wealth. And it seems that they have just started building up a naval force. Which means they are probably planing naval operations. It also seems that the country of Delmaha has fallen into civil war due to one of the city's being shown the true nature of their religion. The city in question has given itself to the unnamed nation and has taken up the new religion of the unnamed nation. Now here's the best bit, acording to our spies the Ou has place a file in his castle vault."

"A file?" the Emperor said curiously.

"Yes we do not know the exact contents of this file, bur acording to our spy the contents of the file contain the designs of weapons that we cannot imagine. Like I said we cannot know the exact contents but apparently these devices are capable of grate destruction."

"How did the Ou come up with these weapons?"

"The story is that he is from another realm."

"Ridiculous there is no such thing. But still those weapons could change the tide of power. Why hasn't he used them?"

"We don't know but the generals think that he is just bidding his time and gaining allies for an invasion."

The Emperor sat in silence as a plan formed in his mind.

OOOO

Kelda waited outside the city walls as a group of people on horse back approached. The hunter felt a happiness that she had not felt in a long time. Her younger half sister and Ren's new wife. She was looking forward to their time together. As he thoughts continued the group found themselves next to her. At that moment Jena got off her horse and stood in front of her sister.

"Kelda."Jena just said tears coming from her eyes.

"Jena welcome to your new home." Kelda said before the two sisters embraced.

**Ok guys I hope you like this chapter but I've got bad news. I'm putting this story on hold until I come back from my two week holiday up in Scotland. So there won't be any updates for some time sorry.**

**But remember that idea I had for a spin off? Well I had another one in my head for some time. The idea is that two of Ren's youngest children go to Yokai academy at the request of their father who works at the academy to pay for their tuition much to his children's surprise. The two are his youngest son who's mother is Yuki and his youngest daughter who's mother is Vesta but the daughter has a brother complex with the youngest son.**

**Please tell me how this sounds. Until next time see ya.**


End file.
